Eclipse - Juego de Reyes (Supernatural)
by Winny 26
Summary: Después de que Dean renace como un demonio por el poder de la Primera Espada, Crowley se da cuenta de dos cosas: que este nuevo Dean no es un compañero sino una amenaza, y que Sam es un aliado indispensable. Esta historia es un triángulo amoroso Dean-Sam-Crowley, si te gustan los fic's gay esta novela se convertirá en tu nueva obsesión.
1. chapter 1

Tras haber bebido prácticamente entera la botella que su hermano, en vida, había comenzado, ya no quedaba en Sam la más mínima gota de indecisión. Aún le quedaba una carta, y ya fuera de uno u otro modo, sabía que al final de esa noche Dean y él volverían a encontrarse.

Guardada en el bosillo superior de su chaqueta, la jeringa que debía dar conclusión al ritual de cierre de las puertas del infierno, aguardaba su momento.

Con una ira que se alimentaba del odio más ardiente por el asesino de su hermano, Sam fue tiñendo las oscuras palabras del Latín, y al caer el fósforo sobre la ofrenda, en el centro de la estrella garabateada asombrosamente rápido en el suelo, la habitación acabó apestando a azufre en el instante mismo en el que Crowley apareció, distante y solemne ante él, obligado a hacerse presente por acción del hechizo de convocación más fuerte y peligroso de todos.

-Valla, pero mira nada más, si es el alce... luces peor cada vez que me convocas... -dijo en un tono amigable, como si existiera entre ellos cierta complicidad de camaradería-.

-¿Entonces qué... vamos a hablar de negocios? ¿O tendré que empezar a reunir las siete esferas del dragón? -respondió con una voz que transmitía la oscuridad insoportable de su depresión.

-¿Enserio? ¿Quieres negociar? ¿Vas a ofrecerme llevarte a ti en lugar de tu hermano...?

-Pues yo diría que definitivamente escogiste mal a tu caballero... -explicó Sammy- ya que el propio Azazel estaba convencido de ponerme a mí al mando de su ejército...

El demonio se vio tentado a reír a carcajadas ante la épica ingenuidad de Samuel, ya que no desconocía que aquel asunto había sido solo un ardid, para hacerle romper el último sello mediante la sangre derramada de Lilit.

-Pues verás... Azazel ya no es el que manda, y para estar a mi diestra Dean es, por sobre todos, por sobre ti, el hombre más indicado.

Ni bien hacerle saber esto le dio la espalda, instante que el joven aprovechó para tomar ventaja en las negociaciones. Entonces una inesperada ráfaga de dolor intenso, atravesó a Crowley , cuando éste le incrustó, violentamente y de una forma casi asesina, la aguja por detrás. El miedo más genuino había abrazado con su aire congelado cada músculo de su cuerpo, provocándole como efecto colateral que se le aflojaran las rodillas.

-¿Y Qué tal esto? -hablo entonces Sam, en tono amenazante, muy cerca de su oído, mientras lo mantenía bien aferrado- me devuelves a mi hermano tal y como estaba, sin armas embrujadas ni tatoo's malditos, y a cambio no acabo con tu asqueroso tráfico sucio de almas- dijo y le dio un suave empujón al émbolo.

El soberano del infierno había estado a un paso de ceder cuando algo inesperado sucedió, la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y una fuerza arrojó a Sam contra la pared, manteniéndolo a partir de entonces adherido a ella.

Crowley aprovechó para quitarse la aguja y frotar su cuello adolorido que curó inmediatamente.

Al ver a su atacante el chico quedó fuertemente impresionado. Como si fuera poco estar viendo el cadáver de su hermano en pie, sus ojos habían cambiado, y este era, sin lugar a dudas, el más espantoso de los detalles. Ligeramente sobresaliendo de sus órbitas, ya no había allí ni pupilas, ni iris, ni córneas, sino un líquido semi denso y cuasi gelatinoso, como dos charcos de agua con alquitrán.

Su presencia destilaba la más horrible opresión y oscuridad en el ambiente y Sam creyó notar que la oscuridad a su alrededor se hacía más intensa. Sintió su corazón contraer dentro del pecho, por un momento ni siquiera el aire se movió dentro de sus pulmones y solo su cerebro, estoicamente siguió procesando información.

-¿Así que quieres darle una ofrenda de sangre a nuestro rey? Si de verdad quieres impresionarlo deberías servírsela en su propio cáliz ¡así!...- dicho esto, y solo con su poder mental, le produjo una herida enorme y profunda en el estómago, que lo hizo ahogar un grito y sangrar profusamente por la boca- No me lo agradezcas Sam, es un placer...-agregó con enorme satisfacción- .

-¿Quién eres?... -preguntó el muchacho hablando y respirando con esfuerzo, su vista se nubló por un momento pero no llegó a desmayarse...-.

-¡¿Y tú quién crees?!... ¿Hermanito?... -respondió en tono sarcástico sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¡Te reprendo, espíritu inmundo, por esta sangre consagrada por Dios para sellar las puertas del Aberno te ordeno que me reveles tu verdadero nombre, aquel con el que te conocen los que se arrastran en la fosa.

El demonio comenzó a quejarse y Sam comenzó a contraatacar con las estrofas del rito de exorcismo, a los pocos segundos el caballero del infierno tuvo que gritarlo con toda su ira y desprecio:

\- "¡Pesadilla!" - y a continuación lo apuñaló quince veces en el tórax, con abrumadora violencia.

Ahora, con su alma separada de su cuerpo, la horrenda criatura que había tomado el cuerpo de Dean se había vuelto visible. Tenía apariencia antropomorfa, cabello negro no muy largo, era pálido, y no tenía rostro a excepción de una nariz de apariencia convencional ubicada a la altura en que comúnmente se presentaba en la cara, su túnica roja de sangre chorreaba lentamente. Una energía negra cubría los ojos de Dean los cuales se veían vacíos y oscuros como cavernas (semblante sin expresión) y uno de los brazos de la criatura se perdía detras de su espalda.

-Dios mío... -soltó Sam sobrecogido al ver esta imagen. Hacerle revelar su nombre debería haber bastado para enviarlo de regreso a las profundidades, no podía explicarse porque no había funcionado.

-¡Dean!... ¡Ey, Dean, mírame!... -pero su hermano permaneció inmóvil -¡Todo va a estar bien ¿me escuchas?!... Solo tienes que soltar la espada... suelta la espada... es tu cuerpo Dean... aún lo és, puedes hacerlo...! -intentaba Sam, seguro de que en lo más íntimo su hermano luchaba por recuperar el control.

-¿No distingues la marca en su brazo? Tu hermano es mío, enorme tonto.

-No cantes Victoria -le respondió decidido.

-¿Qué no cante victoria? ¡Pero si ya gané...! -le respondió el caballero del infierno y de repente un portal hacia el interior de la Jaula se abrió en la pared de en frente.

-Mira tus manos -le indicó entonces el demonio, y Sam los vio.

-No puede ser... -tragó saliva instintivamente al notar unos finos ases de luz como hilos apareciendo en el aire, conectando sus muñecas, rodillas y demás, con el interior de la jaula. Una sensación de espanto y de nervios más allá de lo racional se apoderó de él, en el fatídico momento en el que Pesadilla quiso pronunciar las mismas palabras que alguna vez había oído de boca del propio Lucifer:

-Finalmente... Pinocho está viendo sus hilos...

-¡¡¡¡No!!!!! ... ¡¡¡Noo!!!... ¡¡¡¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!

Aterrado, sus gritos que helaban la sangre eran música en los oídos del mal. Sam procuraba en vano, bloquear el empuje de los hilos que se tensaban y tiraban de sus rodillas, torso y brazos hacia adentro, pero por firme que fuera su resistencia, no podía vencer la fuerza que lo atraía cada vez más.

-¡¡Auxilio, Cass!!! ¡¡No dejes que me lleve!!!-rogó por la aparición del ángel que lamentablemente no llegaría.

Sin embargo en ese instante, Crowley intervino:

-Ya has terminado aquí ¿porque no sacas a pasear a tu nuevo cachorrito? Quiero terminar mi cáliz antes de que logre enfriarse-

Un caballero del infierno, recién encarnado, tenía tanta necesidad de matar como de respirar así que a Pesadilla le pareció bien la propuesta.

-Alteza, estaré de regreso en dos horas - hizo una pequeña inclinación tomándose el hombro en señal de respeto.

Para cuando el rey del infierno logró cerrar el vórtice, Sam había estado a tan solo un paso de haberlo atravesado. El demonio procedió a sanar las heridas en el cuerpo del muchacho y con un movimiento de muñeca hubo de arrojar su alma una vez más dentro de él. Tras una corta inconciencia, se incorporó sobresaltado e hiperventilando como si hubiera acabado de salir del interior de un lago congelado.

-Tranquilo, estas a salvo por ahora-le colocó las manos en los hombros para ayudarlo a reaccionar. Sam lloraba desconsoladamente -es hora de que tú y yo tengamos esa pequeña charla pero para eso tienes que calmarte -dijo, e inmediatamente apoyó sus dedos mayor e índice sobre su frente haciéndole sentir una sensación de frío que le trajo a su vez tranquilidad.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?... -preguntó comensando a recuperarse.

-Ocurre que cambié de idea, te ayudaré a traer de vuelta al verdadero Dean y a convertir esa espada en un fósil.

-¿Vas a quedarte con mi alma?...

-¿Quedarme con tu alma?... mejor te explico cómo funciona... la oscuridad no puede desterrar a la oscuridad, tienes que haberlo escuchado alguna vez ¿verdad?, solo la luz puede hacerlo, y en este momento lo que necesitamos, lo que Dean necesita, es que me permitas usar la luz que hay en tu interior para poder sellar la espada...

-¿Así nada más? -se sobresaltó Sam repentinamente- ¿sellarla con el brillo ordinario de un alma ordinaria? ¿Tan fácil es poder deshacerse de un caballero del infierno Crowley?... Significa que aprovechaste el conflicto con Avadon para convertir a mi hermano en uno de tus esbirros -lo increpó.

-No, grandísimo idiota, un alma común y corriente no tiene nada que hacer frente a un Caballero del Infierno -respondió rápidamente el rey un tanto enfadado- y sí, el hombre al que dejaste abandonado a su suerte para irte a vivir tu egoísta vida mediocre se ha convertido en mi mejor amigo... O al menos lo era hasta que resucitó como un juguete de Lucifer.

-¡¿De qué estás hablando?! -respondió Sam bastante shockeado-.

-Mi reino esta infestado por todo tipo de traidores, mercenarios, y conspiradores, como los Luciferianos, demonios puristas que trabajan desde las sombras para restaurar a Lucifer en el poder. La primera espada resultó tener mente propia y se reveló como un Luciferiano en el instante en que trató de regresarte a la Jaula.

-¿Porque los Luciferianos iban a quererme adentro? ¿Cómo podría ayudar esto a que Lucifer regrese?

-Muy simple, ¿recuerdas toda esa basura de que eras el envase de Lucifer? Bueno, pues nadie que lo conociera un poco hubiera podido creer algo así, su verdadero objetivo siempre fue que entráras a la Jaula con él, solo debía hacerles creer a los dos que era tu decisión para evitar que Dean se interpusiera o tú te negaras a entrar, por lo que en algún momento, debió implantar en tu mente aquel loco plan desesperado que finalmente te resultó tan increíblemente bien-al cabo de un breve silencio agregó-fue una gran suerte que pudieras retomar el control una vez poseso por el mal más grande de todos los tiempos... tal vez un milagro...

-¿Dices que Lucifer me dejó ganar? -exclamo Sam horriblemente sorprendido

-No puedo afirmar que sea así, en teoría pudiste haberle ganado limpiamente, lo que digo es que, en todo caso, fue justo lo que quería que hicieras...

-También explicaría porque estaba tan seguro de que aceptaría y como podía conocer los detalles -reflexionó Sam siguiendo su línea de pensamiento- ¿pero porque querría encerrarme con él ahí dentro?

-Para destruir tu alma.

-¡Esto es absurdo, todo el mundo sabe que el alma está hecha de un material indestructible.

-La ley de la continuidad de la vida... todos los seres están dotados de inmortalidad... -repitió Crowley como si se tratara de una vieja obviedad- lo sé, y es cierto, solo que hace mucho tiempo, la oscuridad primera fue capaz de auto gestionar sus propios milagros oscuros, y así la inmortalidad del alma fue Jaqueada por criaturas como los "Soul Eater's", hombres decrépitos que aún deambulan por la tierra devorando almas para asimilar su vitalidad y juventud engañando a la muerte, u objetos místicos como las aguas del río Áqueron, en una dimensión colindante con el espacio- tiempo terrenal... que la disuelven como si se tratara de ácido... este último fue el que Lucifer guardó para ti y no es una sospecha, lo vi con mis propios ojos.

-¿Qué dices?

-Mató a su hermano Michael y lo usó como materia prima para conjurar el portal hacia el río del dolor, el Áqueron; y desde ese momento no ha dejado de torturarte, de una forma cada vez más horrenda que la anterior, ofreciéndote arrojarte al agua como única forma de acabar con tu sufrimiento.

-Así que te dejó participar y cuando te diste cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones... ¿decidiste ayudarme?

-Al contrario te aseguro que nadie notó mi presencia y sin embargo no perdí detalle de ningún movimiento ocurrido ahí dentro... como rey del infierno poseo habilidades más allá de lo imaginable.

-Genial... estoy en la línea de fuego en una guerra de deidades infernales... -dijo Sam agarrándose la cabeza. Era evidente que no tenía ni la más remota idea de en donde se encontraba parado.

-Antes de que pierdas la cabeza, déjame decirte que desde que Azazel puso su ojos en tí me propuse entender de qué modo estabas implicado en el plan de los Luciferianos, y finalmente, a la luz de los últimos acontecimientos y después de revisar mis notas, creo haber encontrado la respuesta.

-Y la respuesta es...-dijo Sam aunque no estaba seguro de querer saberlo-

-Que eres un principio divino viviendo una experiencia humana... Eres la "Luz de la Esperanza", mi némesis.

-¡¿Qué?!... Eso suena tan...

-¿Estúpido?-completó Crowley- pero no lo es, por el contrario... es brillante... absolutamente brillante... solo analiza esto, al encarnar un alma pierde todos sus recuerdos ¿verdad?, olvida quien es, pero en realidad este ser no se pierde del todo, solo se mantiene oculto, inaccesible a una parte de sí mismo, pero conservando total autonomía para actuar por fuera de esta conciencia humana. Así encarnación tras encarnación te mantuviste absolutamente indetectable, actuando con total libertad y discreción, el plan perfecto hasta que la maldad más antigua logró dar contigo, la causa de que existan los milagros, la causa de que la oscuridad y el silencio no puedan cubrirlo todo -al cabo de un breve silencio dramático concluyó- no me mires así ¿porqué más podría mostrarse interesado en destruir "Tú" alma precisamente? Si mi teoría es correcta y estoy seguro de que lo es, la ecuación es simple, sin esperanza los milagros no pueden manifestarse, la Jaula desaparece... ¡y adivina qué!, mi derecho al trono desaparece también. Entonces... ¿qué dices? ¿estás conmigo o estás con Lucifer?

-Contigo -dijo Sam y le estrechó la mano, decidiendo y con razón que siempre sería preferible un demonio a un ángel malvado- solo dime lo que tengo que hacer y lo haré, si así me aseguras que traeremos de regreso a mi hermano ya sin la marca.

-Bien, tengo que ser sincero, el procedimiento podría resultar algo... desagradable.

-¿No voy a sobrevivir, verdad?

-¡Oh sí! Vas a vivir Sam... no es como si fuera a agotar tus baterías, lo que probablemente te resulte chocante es que para poder tomar contacto con tu luz y dirigirla posteriormente en un contraataque contra el caballero negro, deberás entregarte a mí completamente.

Definitivamente para Sammy resultó un fuerte impacto al menos en un primer momento y tomando mucho aire respondió:

-¿Te refieres a... sexo?

-No creo que sea indispensable...-respondió Crowley con sinceridad.

Confuso, el joven Winchester le propuso lo siguiente:

-¿Se trata de un hechizo? Muéstrame el documento, déjame darle un vistazo, quizá pueda echar algo de luz acerca de ese punto...

-Haré algo mejor que eso... -respondió el demonio y le apoyó el índice sobre el centro de su frente x un momento. A partir de entonces Sam supo exactamente acerca de lo que tenían que hacer.

-Tienes razón... tal vez no sea necesario...

Ya en la sala y parados frente a la vitrina en la que Dean almacenaba toda clase de bebidas alcohólicas Crowley se dedicó a hacerse con el ingrediente principal del hechizo (después de ellos dos):

-Veamos que tiene el buen Dean para nosotros... -rápidamente se decidió por un vodka y tomó la botella junto con un vaso de vidrio para Whisky- es todo, sugiero que vallamos a tu habitación.

-Por aquí -indicó Sam reafirmándose internamente en su idea de que sin Cass ahí para poder apoyarlo, solo le quedaba esperar que Crowley mantuviera su palabra.

El lugar, extremadamente pulcro, carecía de grandes ornamentos, y de haber hallado un crucifijo en alguna parte, Crowley hubiera podido pensar que había entrado en la recámara de un sacerdote. Ni siquiera un abrigo colgaba en el respaldar de la silla del sencillo escritorio, y un par de libros, junto a unos escritos y una birome, que rápidamente el muchacho devolvió a su cajón, constituían todo el desorden de aquella habitación semivacía a excepción de dos o tres portarretratos con fotos dispuestos entre el escritorio y la mesita de noche.

La depresión, que impregnaba claramente todo el cuarto, hizo que Crowley se sintiera casi como en casa.

El demonio encendió la lámpara que iluminaba el escritorio accionando el interruptor, y luego apagó la luz principal por medio de telequinesis.

Así, a medias iluminados, sacó de la nada un sirio negro que sostuvo extendiéndolo ligeramente hacia Sam, quien debía encenderlo.

Hurgando nerviosamente entre sus bolsillos dio con la pequeña caja de fósforos.

El demonio plantó el sirio en el centro de la mesa y con un gesto de sus brazos la llama triplicó su volumen y también su intensidad. De éste modo, con borboteos, fue consumiéndose rápidamente hasta apagarse, sin provocar ningún principio de incendio y formando un círculo caliente. Sobre él, Crowley colocó elegantemente el vaso, el cual llenó de Vodka hasta medio centímetro antes de alcanzar el extremo.

A continuación tendió hacia Sam un sirio blanco, que tras haber encendido, el muchacho debió tomar, para describir un halo de cera blanca todo alrededor del vaso. Su pulso tembló ligeramente mientras lo ejecutaba.

Préstame tu cuchillo -pidió el demonio refiriéndose a la daga especial que Sam llevaba siempre con él. Ni bien pedirlo la tuvo en sus manos.

Crowley se hizo un corte bastante profundo en la palma izquierda y procuró darle a la misma una forma de cuenco.

Pidió la mano izquierda de Sam que al recibir el corte hizo lo mismo que él.

A continuación el joven cazador hundió su índice derecho en el charco de sangre de su mano izquierda y dibujó, a la izquierda del vaso de vidrio, a "Kano" la runa del fuego, un elemento que simbolizaba la luz.

A su término, Crowley delineó con su sangre a Raido, el encapuchado, el mago errante, el hombre sabio, que viajaba de lugar en lugar buscando los conocimientos que le permitieran profundizar esa sabiduría. Definitivamente la runa del hombre sabio representaba de forma natural al rey del infierno, quien por los años transcurridos y su formación, se había convertido en un ser de gran sabiduría, también era una especie de hechicero errante, y en este caso hubo de dibujar la runa de modo invertido para indicar su pertenencia al bajo astral.

A Sam le tocó nuevamente realizar un paso, que consistía en delinear la runa llave, la que contenía la síntesis de todo el conjuro.

Esta fue nuevamente "Raido" pero esta vez al derecho, ya que por su forma "Raido" contenía en sí misma la forma de "Kano" y podía leerse como una unión de los componentes anteriores, en tanto que por otra parte, "Raido", al derecho estaba relacionada con la comunicación y la armonía de algo que se componía de dos elementos y a menudo señalaba la posibilidad de un viaje, ya sea físico o hacia el interior del ser, que podía ser hacia la auto-curación o el auto-cambio.

Mientras que Kano, en el terreno de las relaciones anunciaba una apertura mutua y a menudo las emociones intensas y la pasión.

Este era básicamente el objetivo de aquel encantamiento, lograr que los elementos, luz y oscuridad, realizando un viaje hacia el interior, establecieran una comunicación armónica a través de la "apertura mutua".

-"Así como es abajo es arriba..." - dijo Crowley acercando la mano izquierda por sobre el vaso, y separando ligeramente los dedos para que la misma pudiera escurrir a través de los intersticios.

"Así como es adentro es afuera" -dijo Sam mientras la sangre que caía a través de los intersticios de su mano se hundía poco a poco dentro del transparente Vodka mezclándose con la sangre del rey del infierno- y la luz del sol se verá resplandecer sobre la cara oscura de la luna... En la hora del Eclipse.

Las dos primeras frases ("Así como es arriba es abajo" y "Así como es adentro es afuera"), eran dos máximas pertenecientes al tratado de la "Tabla esmeralda" (un compendio de toda la sabiduría de los alquimistas, magos que buscaban la forma de convertir el plomo espiritual en oro espiritual, escrito y resguardado en el interior de una esmeralda según la leyenda) y todo ese proceso había sido en sí mismo un rito de alquimia.

Como último paso para completar el hechizo Crowley bebió un sorbo del vodka con sangre y le dio a beber el resto a Sam de una sola vez.

Esto lo tranquilizó ya que hasta ese momento el muchacho había sido un manojo de nervios y al mismo tiempo le indujo un estado de conciencia alterado.

Estaba bastante mareado cuando se sentó junto al demonio en su cama.

-Ok, ¿un par de consejos antes de la acción?, cuando empiecen a querer surgir las dudas, recuerda porqué es que estamos haciendo esto, y una cosa más, intenta poner la mente en blanco, cualquier resistencia actuará como un bloqueo y cerrará la puerta, o al menos disminuirá dramáticamente el caudal de energía.

-Créeme, estoy demasiado ebrio como para resistirme -le respondió Sam con su voz de ebrio mientras lo atraía hacia sí dándole de este modo su primer beso-.

A partir de ahí Crowley tomó las riendas.

Sammy se sorprendió de sentirse tan confortable. También se sorprendió de que el rey de los caídos besara tan bien. Francamente se sentía de maravilla. Crowley nunca había llegado a última base, pero se sentía muy cómodo y tranquilo en esa situación y pensaba que de ser necesario estaría bien dispuesto de llegar hasta el final, jamás hubiera imaginado que dos almas pudieran conectar de ese modo, el intercambio de energía, en un principio tibio, fue rápidamente en aumento, cada segundo Sam sentía un poco más de frío pero este no superaba al aire de un ventilador por lo que no llegaba a incomodarlo y por su parte cada instante el demonio podía percibir de forma más intensa la luz moviéndose a través de él, latiendo cada vez con más fuerza, aumentando a cada segundo su caudal. A pesar de ser lo más idéntico que podía existir para los demonios al fuego, no le producía aún ningún tipo de dolor ni sufrimiento, más bien era una sensación reconfortante, como estar volviendo a casa...

-Por favor sálvalo... - dijo Sam ya casi en el umbral de la inconsciencia y al poco tiempo tuvo una especie de visión.

De repente el muchacho vio al rey del infierno, sentado en su trono en aquel aposento gris con aspecto de alcantarilla, hablaba con el caballero de la muerte con estas palabras:

-Te mande llamar porque quiero el alma de Sam Winchester fuera de la jaula, ese payaso que engendró Castiel -se refería al Sam sin alma- casi lo arruina hace unos minutos y si no hacemos algo ahora puede que no tengamos otra oportunidad.

-Déjalo en mis manos... -respondió el caballero haciendo una pequeña inclinación.

-Una cosa más -lo detuvo- ponle a Dean un desafío y deja que gane, nadie puede saber que yo tuve algo que ver en esto, y envíale al chico este obsequio... -Crowly hizo una bola de Luz roja que flotó hasta introducirse en la mano del caballero, era el muro, aunque la muerte no dijo nada Sam lo supo...

Sea lo que sea que estés haciendo está funcionando, le susurro a su compañero sin abrir los ojos.

-Lo sé - oyó la voz de Crowly como dentro de un sueño...

Con el correr del tiempo la sensación de poder fue tan grande que el demonio, abrumado, debió interrumpir el enlace, y así descubrió que en breve se cumpliría el plazo que el caballero del infierno había pactado.

Levitando, condujo el cuerpo dormido del muchacho hasta la misma habitación donde debía yacer desangrado en la pared, volvió a abrir aquellas viejas heridas y luego colocó su boca sobre la herida en el abdomen del chico con lo cual sus labios quedaron manchados de sangre, así como ciertos otros sectores de su cara.

Una sombra negra entró por debajo de la puerta, tomando inmediatamente a continuación la forma de Dean, y entonces el caballero del infierno hubo de vaticinar:

-Una nueva era está a punto de comenzar.

-¿Te refieres al regreso de Lucifer? No lo creo... la llave aún está en mi poder...

-¡Maldito! -lo increpó el caballero segundos antes de verse rodeado por aquella luz tan intensa-

su grito de ultratumba se ahogó rápidamente, los ojos de Dean volvieron a verse verdes por unos pocos segundos y luego se desmayó, cayendo directamente en los brazos del rey del infierno.

En algún momento debí haber perdido la conexión -pensaba ahora Sam, recostado en la cama con los ojos cerrados, sin saber aún que había ocurrido exactamente ni en donde se encontraba- espero que Dean nunca tenga que enterarse de lo que hice-

Finalmente los abrió. Crowley sentado a su lado lo miró con ojos vivaces-

-¿Funcionó? -terminó de despertarse Sam incorporándose sobresaltado.

-La misión fue CASI un éxito... -respondió el demonio-

-¿Porque casi, qué sucedió, acaso hice algo mal?

-Tu hermano regresó, lo malo es que la marca no ha desaparecido de su brazo, y no es que tu o yo hallamos cometido algún error... creo.

-No puede ser... -dijo Sam, pero sabía que era de esperarse.

-¿Mencioné que ya no es un demonio...?" -se defendió el rey del infierno.

-¡SAAAAMMMYYYYYY... DIME QUE NO HICISTE LA ESTUPIDEZ QUE CREO QUE ACABAS DE HACER... - el grito de Dean resonó en toda la casa y la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente- OH POR DIOS... LO HICISTE! -dijo con una mezcla de espanto y desaprobación al ver a Crowley.

-Por supuesto que no, ¿recuerdas la última inyección, la que me dijiste que no le colocara?, pues por poco lo hago, por poco acabo conmigo y con todo, hasta que se ofreció a ayudarme a cambio de no convertirlo en uno de los nuestros..."

Dean suspiró aliviado, luego, notando que Crowly estaba lo suficiente cerca de Sam como para poder atacarlo por la espalda, deseando con todas las fuerzas de su alma que no lo hiciera, arrojó la primera espada directo hacia él. Por supuesto ante este ataque el demonio desapareció y la espada quedó clavada profundamente en la pared.

-¡Sammy, por Dios, Crowly suelto y tú con la guardia baja! -dijo asustado y corrió a sujetarlo- discúlpame, todo ocurrió tan rápido -dijo el menor reclinando su cabeza.

-¿Y Castiel? -preguntó Dean mientras friccionaba la espalda de su "peque".

-No lo sé, seguramente Methatron fue tras él luego de matarte a tí...

-Ese hijo de puta... juro que si le hizo algo a Cass lo va a pagar muy caro... -dijo aferrando muy fuerte a Sam mientras los ojos se le iban poniendo rojos de impotencia y lágrimas.

-Sinceramente Dean, dudo que Cass sea tan fácil... -lo animó el menor.

-Es bueno saber eso... -dijo el ángel apareciendo en la habitación- vine a darte una mano Sam, pero veo que llego tarde. ¡Dean! ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¡Estoy genial Cass, me siento de maravilla!

-¿Cómo lo lograste Sam?

-Cuando Dean murió en mis brazos enloquecí, y quise vengarme de Crowley, tomé la jeringa con la última muestra de mi sangre que tomamos para completar las pruebas y la oculté dentro de la manga de mi chaqueta. Entonces lo convoqué, para hacer un trato, pero cuando estábamos a punto de besarnos le clavé la aguja y comencé a inyectarlo, Crowley se asustó tanto que me dijo que me devolvería a mi hermano si le perdonaba la vida. No le creí hasta que te oí gritar... -Dijo mirando a Dean- fue por eso que no pude permanecer atento a él, no esperaba que de verdad resucitaras. Lo único que me preocupa ahora es la marca que sigue en tu brazo y esa maldita espada, que espero que coincidas conmigo en que tienes que deshacerte de ambas.

-Lo sé, estoy consciente de los riesgos.

-Eso es lo que crees pero no lo estás, en realidad no tienes idea de en lo que estas metido, ni ninguno de nosotros, por eso tenemos que encontrar a Caín y hacer que él nos revele todos los secretos acerca de la marca y de la espada. Debe enseñarte cómo funciona, cómo puedes pasarle la marca a alguien más, porque si no lo haces, y esa cosa llegara a recobrar fuerzas... podrías perderte para siempre... y no pienso permitir que ocurra. Así que sugiero que descansemos hasta esta noche y a partir de mañana iniciemos la búsqueda... Dirigiéndose entonces a Castiel Sam preguntó -¿Por cierto? ¿Qué sucedió con Methatron, ¿ha escapado?

-No...-respondió el ángel- le tendí una trampa, me metí en su oficina y encendí el radio que usaba para comunicarse con los ángeles sin que lo notara, luego encontré el lugar donde ocultaba la tabla y la destruí, entonces llegó, tuvimos un intercambio de palabras donde me confesó todos sus planes y lo que me haría pero mis compañeros estaban escuchando todo y lograron caerle por detrás y arrestarlo. Ahora está encerrado en una prisión de máxima seguridad en el cielo...

-Uno menos -dijo Dean- sin embargo la presencia de Naomi me sigue preocupando...

-Quien es Naomi -quizo saber Sam.

-Otro arcángel... hace un tiempo logró manipular a Cass y casi logra que me mate... -respondió su hermano.

-Bien... con más razón tenemos que empezar rápido la búsqueda... -concluyó Sam, tratando de no hacer notar que en realidad se sentía sobrepasado por la situación- ¿Dean tienes hambre? -pregunto para tratar de darle un corte a tantas preocupaciones en pos de volver a encontrar su centro- en realidad ahora que lo mencionas, muero de ganas de comer algo...

-¡En marcha entonces!... Vienes con nosotros ¿verdad Cass? Tenemos que hacer un brindis porque el cazador más testarudo de todos los tiempos está de vuelta ¿no crees?

-Tú lo has dicho, por cierto... me alegro que haya fallado tu idea de convertirte en kamikaze...- Sam lo miró entre extrañado y divertido-lo sé, eres más bien un civil que un soldado... y tampoco tienes ojos rasgados... sin embargo existieron coincidencias circunstanciales... tuviste que haberlas notado.

-Sí, lo entendí -sonrió Sam- solo me pregunto de donde pudiste haberlo sacado.

-Tomé un curso acelerado de lectura de tu planeta... prácticamente no fui consultado al respecto... -se encogió de hombros el ángel- te contaré cuando podamos sentarnos a desayunar...

-Asumo que es una muy buena historia -dijo ya más distendido.

-¡Sammy... ¿me pasas las llaves del auto por favor?! -pidió Dean extendiéndole la mano.

-¿Estás seguro? -preguntó Sam mientras las dejaba caer sobre su palma.

-Absolutamente, puedo conducir perfectamente con el estómago vacío- lo miró resuelto- siguiente parada... el centro comercial.

Así los tres se pusieron en marcha. El día comenzó en la cafetería preferida de Dean y se prolongó hasta entrada la madrugada con un sin fin de actividades recreativas interesantes.

Sam no podía evitar pensar que aquella era la mejor parte de haber logrado sobrevivir a una catástrofe.


	2. Chapter 2

Era una noche de luna nueva y Sam se perdía en la vaga contemplación de un cielo de un azul tan intenso que razaba en el negro, y poblado hasta tal punto de estrellas, que constituía en sí mismo, el reflejo más logrado del cosmos.

En comunión con aquella inmensidad celeste, el mar se extendía a lo hancho del horizonte hasta donde llegaba la vista, levemente encrespado por las agradables ráfagas de viento que dibujaban sus contornos en relieve, y lo hacían visible a pesar de replicar en sí mismo la oscura tonalidad de la noche a modo de espejo.

Así, asomado a un mirador, en un lugar en el que jamás había estado antes y del que no se cuestionaba dónde ni cómo había llegado, Sam se encontraba inmerso en la vertiginosa tormenta de sus emociones e ideas fluctuantes. De la angustia a la incertidumbre, de la depresión a la fortaleza y determinación, del miedo a una sensación de estar completa y absolutamente perdido, y de la confusión al dolor y el remordimiento, su corazón se debatía en una guerra de reproches contra si mismo y esperanzas hacia la actual condición de Dean.

Crowley, que había aparecido por detrás, lo oyó soltar el aire con pesar, y cruzando los brazos sobre la barandilla muy pegadito junto a él le dijo:

-¿Noche difícil?

-Todas lo son... -respondió el cazador- viniste a llevarme al infierno, supongo.

-Me temo que aún no figuras en mi lista de chicos malos alce.

-¿Y Dean? ...

-Precisamente de eso quería hablarte -evadió el demonio que no ignoraba lo delicado del tema.

-Lo que sea que hayamos hecho la otra noche no fue suficiente y no lo será, asi que en cuanto a mi respecta me dedicaré a encontrar otro tipo de solución... pensé que talvés podrías... invitarme a conocer tu biblioteca personal... ¿qué dices? ¿habrá alguna forma de obtener mi pase?

Aquello había sido una oferta sexual directa que daba cuenta de que tan lejos Sam estaba dispuesto a llegar por su hermano.

-Créeme no querrás examinar esos documentos, pero aún existe una esperanza...

-Bueno... es todo... no tiene caso que sigamos hablando entonces... Crowley lo tomó por el brazo para retenerlo:

-Te equivocas, tu hermano ha vuelto a ser el mismo de antes, la respuesta sigue estando en tí.

Sam se paralizó y unos instantes después volteó a mirarlo, parecía que Crowley lo había sacado de eje, entonces sobreponiéndose contestó:

-Está bien, invítame un café en alguna parte y talvés decida seguir escuchándote.

El demonio lo tocó, y repentinamente los dos se encontraban en otro lugar, era un restauran muy distinguido y muy concurrido a la vez y su mesa estaba ubicada en la terraza. Ante ellos, magníficamente iluminada, la gran muralla china se extendía zigzagueando de cuando en vez.

Al darse cuenta en donde se encontraban, su mirada fue captada inmediatamente por la majestuosidad y belleza del antiguo monumento asiático. Poco a poco fue cayendo en la cuenta de que todo cuanto los rodeaba era impactante, el bar, la gente, las luces... definitivamente el rey del infierno gustaba de moverse en círculos de alto nivel.

Su expresión era la de aquel a quien le resultaba difícil dar crédito a sus ojos.

Íntimamente satisfecho Crowley sugirió con amabilidad:

-Adelante toma asiento...

Entonces cuando fue a correr la silla, no pudo asirla, sino que sus dedos simplemente atravesaron el metal sin dejarle siquiera una impresión táctil... -¡¿Qué?! -exclamó entonces mientras intentaba procesar lo ocurrido- ¡Estoy muerto!... ¿en qué momento?... Y... Espera... ¿Porqué eres mi parca?!

-Estás vivo tonto...-le respondió divertido-teniendo tu primer experiencia fuera del cuerpo. El problema es que para poder interactuar con el mundo material necesitas volver más lenta tu frecuencia vibratoria... déjame ayudarte con eso -le respondió y tras colocarle una mano en el hombro Sam comenzó a experimentar una enorme sensación de peso que se fue expandiendo hasta las puntas de sus extremidades, intentó asir el respaldar de la silla una vez más y esta vez pudo tocarla y correrla hacia atrás para sentarse. Ya sentado frente a él, Crowley le pidió un momento y levantó su brazo para llamar la atención de la moza.

Una bella joven china, luciendo un entallado uniforme negro de cuello mao con detalles de satén rojo en el cuello y en las mangas, se presentó a tomarles su orden.

El demonio pidió el mix número tres, que consistía en una infusión de té negro con melón y jengibre, un cheese cake de chocolate con dos tenedores y para Sam un café Irlandes.

-¿Entonces lo que estás diciendo es que de algún modo realicé un viaje astral?

-Precisamente, y por cierto antes de que vallas a preguntar tu cuerpo está en el asiento trasero del auto de Dean, el conduce y Castiel es el encargado de vigilar que no te asfixies con un acceso de vómito ya que ingeriste una cantidad peligrosa de alcohol.

-¿Tienes idea cómo... porqué sucedió esto? -preguntó consternado-

-¡Claro! Perdiste el control y diste contra las gradas.

-¡Sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿como rayos logré salirme? ¿Coma alcohólico?

-Incorrecto, en estado de coma la conciencia permanece suspendida, no tendrías ningún tipo de registro, la respuesta correcta es que saliste de tu cuerpo porque querías hacerlo, querías estar fuera, en cuanto al como tengo un par de teorías acerca de eso... ¿Chesse Cake? -le preguntó acercándole más el plato-.

Sam la probó, estaba deliciosa, en cuanto comenzó a degustarla se dio cuenta de que le resultaría difícil parar y lo deslizó bien al medio para que ambos lo alcanzaran por igual entonces el demonio continuó -de acuerdo con mis cálculos puede que la conexión te esté permitiendo hacer uso de mis habilidades pero también pudo haber provocado un desbloqueo parcial despertando tu propia habilidad, ¿de verdad no recuerdas cómo llegaste a ese sitió?

-No, y ni siquiera lo estaba pensando.

-Yo caminaba por el pasillo cuando de repente todo el cuarto se desvaneció y entonces te vi -repasó Crowley -estaba recordando que tenía que hablar contigo acerca de lo que había sucedido el otro día y de repente estabas ahí, en el mísmo lugar que yo... de alguna forma los dos pensábamos en tener esta conversación y aquí estamos.

-¿Y qué es eso que ibas a decirme? ¿Sabes si en algún momento surgió un bloqueo? -preguntó Sam-

-Ocurrió y no voy a mentirte, no fue tu culpa. La situación me tomó por sorpresa, por eso estoy seguro de que deberíamos volver a intentar, es la oportunidad más real con la que contamos ahora mismo.

Sam se quedó un momento en silencio... Parecía estar asimilando aún la noticia y poco después expulsando el aire como si intentara descomprimir en parte los nervios, finalmente expresó:

Si crees que puedes hacerlo para mí esta bien, no hay alternativa, debemos derrotarlo cuanto antes.

-Esa es la actitud -celebró Crowley-.

-¿Puedo preguntar... porqué tan lejos? -preguntó Sam-.

-Creí que sería bueno algo de privacidad...Ok, también quería impresionarte. ¿Entonces... qué opinas?... -quiso saber el rey del infierno.

-Honestamente estoy impresionado-dijo y se oyó completamente sincero-

Y así, al cabo de un silencio prolongado en el que las miradas y los tenedores se encontraban en el mismo espacio por un momento y al siguiente se evadían Sam preguntó repentinamente:

-Este no eres tú, ¿verdad?

Crowley se sorprendió con la pregunta, notándolo el muchacho se explayó un poco más al respecto:

-Me refiero a... cero por ciento alcohol...

-Solo bebo cuando estoy aburrido -respondió tranquilamente y agregó- ¿y tú? ¿Solo lo haces para acompañar a Dean?

-A veces... -respondió- y a veces lo hago para hacer más llevadero lo insoportable -y pensaba en alguna veterana coqueteándole o pellizcándole el trasero- cuando estaba en la universidad me ayudaba a divertirme.

-De hecho eres buena onda cuando estás así.

-Debo haber sido todo un idiota...

-No... solo... no fuiste frío y distante, más bien lo contrario.

-¡Oh, por Dios!, me puse sexy -se avergonzó-.

-Lo hiciste... -le respondió Crowley y rápidamente agregó - descuida, no me aproveché de la situación... aunque debo admitir que fue... inesperado, pero no desagradable.

-Sí, bueno, no te acostumbres, esto es solo para asegurarnos de que Dean siga siendo él mismo.

-Créeme, lo último que necesito es pasar juntos más tiempo del estrictamente necesario, la conexión podría ser un problema si la mantengo demasiado.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Básicamente...me pones algo sensible.

-¿Entonces es verdad? ¿mi sangre te volvió vulnerable?-Preguntó-.

-Y también adicto a la sangre humana, por supuesto no anula mi poder, solo complica las cosas con eso de los sentimientos. Antes todo era puro, relajado, ahora la insatisfacción es parte de mi realidad diaria, lo que para un demoio es caer demasiado bajo.

-¿Puedes arreglarlo?-preguntó Sam -

\- Aún trabajo en ello.

Sam se sentía muy confundido, asociarse con Crowley le parecía una verdadera locura, el mismo hombre que le había proporcionado a Dean la primera espada... sin embargo tenía que admitir que se había tomado demasiadas molestias desde que la puerta de la Jaula se había abierto. Su situación era inquietante, si en verdad él era la llave para abrir la jaula y Crowley estaba al tanto, solo podía esperar acabar en prisión perpetua en algún frío aposento del infierno, no obstante eso sería hasta después de haber liberado a Dean. Esta última idea acabó por tranquilizarlo un poco.

Crowley llamó la atención de la moza y pagó la cuenta, además de dejar una excelente propina en dólares.

Para cuando terminaron sus bebidas y pastel, ya les había dado ganas de ir al baño, pero al atravesar la puerta del sanitario esta se cerró sola y en el picaporte apareció brillando un extraño sello. Sam y Crowley lo vieron a través de los espejos. Esta trampa tenía como finalidad adicional provocar una distracción para que una aparición desdibujada con rasgos antropomórficos pudiera aparecer por detrás del chico Winchester aferrándolo de la cabeza y partiéndole la frente contra los azulejos de la pared para luego desaparecer. Sin dar tiempo a nada una sombra negra con apariencia de encapuchado se materializo para asirlo mientras se derrumbaba. Tras arrastrarlo unos metros hacia atras lo depositó en el suelo. Un sello apareció debajo de él, quien se encontraba ahora en el centro del círculo, en medio de extraños símbolos y figuras geométricas. La sangre de la herida corría muy cerca de uno de sus ojos entreabiertos. Sam apenas había tenido tiempo de entender nada y Crowley no había sido capaz de reaccionar por haberse encontrado aturdido. Es que ni bien la cabeza del chico tocó la pared, el rey de los demonios experimentó en su propio cuerpo el impacto. Ese fuerte golpe lo cegó momentáneamente con una explosión de luz blanca, pero no le provocó desmayarse. Adolorido y mareado cuando recuperó la vista y logró enfocar, notó a aquella sombra arrastrando el cuerpo de Sam unos metros. Tenía dos luces verdes por ojos, túnica larga y dedos huesudos y extremadamente alargados. Tenían aspecto de garras pero se asemejaban más a cuchillos.

-¡¿Quién eres?...

-¿No adivinas, Rey Crowley?

-Déjame ver... hay aire congelado... eres "ELSA, la reina de las nieves" ¿cierto? -le respondió con un destello de desafío en la mirada.

-Intenta de nuevo -dijo la intimidante aparición sin ocultar su disgusto, y mientras hablaba de este modo la oscuridad se tragó todas las formas y el rey del infierno sintió como una helada mano lo aferraba por detrás. Pronto, el frío se hizo extensivo hasta sus costillas y omóplatos.

Si hubiera habido algo de claridad habría visto su propio aliento convertirse en una nube de vapor.

Ahora el tórax entero le dolía y respiraba con dificultad.

Otras manos igualmente frías emergieron del suelo para sujetarle los pies y los tobillos.

Por todo esto decidió dejar de permanecer pasivo y levantó su poder de naturaleza opuesta a la de sus captores, entonces las manos se amedrentaron, lo soltaron y volvieron a descender. Jamás se había sentido tan preocupado, pero debía mantenerse entero, atento a localizar su debilidad, y aún más averiguar qué era lo que buscaba ese ser que aún lo mantenía aferrado muy a disgusto.

-"The king Crowley is falling down, falling down, falling down... The king Crowley is falling down my fair Lady" -dejó oír su tétrico y burlezco canto muy cerca del oído del aludido.

Esto provocó su ira y gestionó un ataque mucho más agresivo por su parte, no obstante el estar peleando en su terreno parecía darle a su enemigo una ventaja imposible de cuantificar. Crowley se encorvó un poco y tosió, luego volvió a incorporarse (En ningún momento la criatura aflojó su presión sobre él) y en ese momento notó el sello brillante en el suelo y uno de los siete Chakras de Sam, completamente obstruido. Era el de la Raíz. Así mismo los chakras del plexo, base, corazón, corona, tercer ojo y garganta se encontraban en diferentes grados de decrecimiento de su intensidad lumínica.

El sello del silencio era increíblemente antiguo y solo podía ser activado a través de la sangre, por lo que Crowley infirió, debía haber entrado en actividad tan pronto como la sangre en la herida de la cabeza de Sam volcó en el suelo.

-¿De verdad Elsa? ¿Vas a sellar el alma de Sam Winchester?

-A menos que conocieras una forma más creativa de reducir a Dean a escombros... creo que Naomi es una verdadera artísta de la guerra sucia.

-¿Naomi? ¿Así que esa perra y tú tenían intereses en común? ¿Quién demonios eres Elsa...?

-El emperador del mundo oscuro de un extremo al otro de oriente...

-Ya veo... tú ibas a asegurarle el cielo a cambio de que te permitiera extender tu reino hasta los confines de la tierra, lo cual implicaría tomar bajo tu dominio el infierno occidental ¿no es verdad?.

-Los Leviatanes, mis niños ¿porque iban a querer desenterrar la tabla de los demonios? ¿Qué beneficio podría darles? Fue para ponerla en manos de los Winchester's. Susurrar al oído de Dean para que te hiciera su presa fue tan fácil... -el demonio rió complacido y al cabo de una pausa muy breve continuó explicando-Si el pequeño bastardo de Azazel hubiera completado el ritual, te hubiera arrebatado ese sentimiento de orgullo de ser quien eres, pero Naomi lo impidió advirtiéndole a su hermano acerca de las verdaderas consecuencias del rito... no recibiste la última dosis de veneno, pero si suficiente sangre para convertirte en el ser débil, capaz de experimentar temor y sufrimiento que eres ahora ¿comprendes lo que está por venir verdad?

Crowley apenas podía dominar la ira que crecía dentro de él retroalimentándose con cada miserable ruin y patética palabra. Repentinamente advirtió en Sam un leve movimiento, prácticamente imperceptible, en uno de sus dedos, inequívoca señal de su lucha por permanecer. Además notó que todos sus Chakras estaban inactivos con excepción del chakra del corazón (desde el cual fluía la comunicación entre ellos) y supo lo que tenía que hacer.

-Déjame agradecértelo, ya que ahora mi debilidad se ha convertido en mi mayor ventaja" Con estas palabras Crowley liberó todo el poder del "rey blanco" en la habitación que inmediatamente fue invadida por una luz muy potente. Su duración, no más extensa que la de un flash bastó para expulsar y desterrar toda sombra, cómo era que él seguía en ese sitio era parte de un misterio aún por develarse.

Tras volver todo a la normalidad, curó la herida en la cabeza del chico, quien con el correr de los minutos fue recobrando el conocimiento.

-¿Cómo te sientes bella durmiente?-le preguntó ni bien abrió los ojos-

-¿Y Elsa? -fue la primer reacción de Sam.

-Tranquilo, la vencimos...

-¿Puedes levantarte? -con algo de esfuerzo y la ayuda del demonio lo hizo.

Entonces cuando el rey se disponía a salir por la puerta pudo oír a sus espaldas la voz del chico:

-Es la segunda vez que salvas mi vida.

-En realidad acabo de salvarme a mí mismo, creí que lo habías entendido -le respondió- Tomé tu luz y la usé en su contra, igual que con el caballero del infierno, solo que esta vez obtuve mejores resultados.

Sam lo comprendió e inmediatamente sintió en el pecho una punzada de desesperación, le ocurría siempre al tomar conciencia de que solo era un instrumento en manos de los demonios. Crowley percibió algo de aquella angustia por lo que procuró usar la psicología:

-No es como si no lo hubiera hecho antes, además después de lo que sucedió acabas de mostrar que yo tenía razón, realmente tienes lo que hace falta para sellar la espada... A pesar de lo mucho que dudaste siempre tuve razón en eso, asi que ahora me debes algo... ya pensaré como me pagas.

-¿Crées que volvamos a verlo pronto? -quizo saber Sammy.

-Si es sensato no regresará, de lo contrario tendremos que volver a expulsarlo y luego lo convertiré en mi perra...

-Una vez durante la investigación de un caso Dean cayó en manos de un Dios del tiempo -recordó- para protegerlo tuve que matarlo con un arma especialmente adaptada y cuando estaba muriendo, me dijo que podía ver mi futuro, y que estaba cubierto de un líquido negro y espeso. En ese momento nos enfrentabamos a los Leviatanes, creí que mi vida podía ser tomada por un Leviatán o quizás sería convertido en uno, ¿Y si se trataba del silencio? ¿si es como una especie de pantano negro y el vuelve a terminar lo que empezo y lo consigue?

-Si quieres mi opinión, hasta donde sé tú ya has estado cubierto por un líquido negro y espeso y no se trató de Leviatanes... dices que estaba muriendo, así que lo más probable es que haya estado demasiado débil como para ver tu futuro y no haya conseguido ir más allá de tu pasado.

El silencio no es un charco de brea fuera de esta dimensión sino el hechizo que debemos aplicar para deshacernos de ese Caballero del infierno, es inducir al alma a un estado de sueño del cual no podrá despertar por si misma. Ven, salgamos a tomar aire.

El rumbo fué directo a la gran muralla. El lugar en el que habían aparecido se encontraba situado en el extremo sur por lo que ellos cruzaron aquel puente infinito y comenzaron a avanzar hacia el Norte.

Tras caminar un trecho en silencio Sam preguntó:

-¿Cual es el plan, nos sentamos y entonces me empujas? ¿Como Humpty Dumpty? -se rió-.

-Para tu información, Humpty Dumpty cayó del muro de Berlín... -bromeó Crowley- y lo hizo por sus propios medios. Yo no tengo necesidad de matarlos, los Winchester son un mal necesario.

En lo más íntimo Sam pensaba que Crowley lo trataría con cuidado y condescendencia por ser el hermanito menor del tipo al que quería tirarse.

Juntos, apoyados sobre una de las márgenes de la muralla contemplaban el paisaje. El viento soplaba fuerte sobre éllos, llenándolos de una indescriptible sensación de libertad, sentírse golpeados por esas fuertes ráfagas era casi como estar en vuelo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -quizo saber el rey.

-Si-respondió Sam jugando nerviosamente con su campera y agregó-¿Cuanto tiempo crees que llevemos fuera en el mundo real?-

-Dos horas y un poco más... en América apenas está amaneciendo...

-¿Sabes...? ¡esto es sensacional, en verdad lo és, pero no se si quiera estar parado toda la noche... ! -le dijo como invitándolo a tomar la acción-.

-Ah... Ok, espera aquí, ire por un par de sillas... -bromeó el demonio dandose la vuelta y dirigiéndo sus pasos nuevamente a la ciudad.

-Ahora mísmo se me está antojando algo salado ¿no tienes hambre?... Podríamos buscar un hotel y pedir servicio al cuarto -contraatacó Sam-.

-Recien dijiste que no querías caminar toda la noche pero... ¿qué tal nadar? -tras tocarlo en el hombro repentinamente aparecieron en un hermoso complejo de aguas termales lleno de piscinas, muchas de ellas al aire libre y todas iluminadas con luces. Ellos estaban en un espacio cubierto, en la piscina más elegante del complejo, vestidos con batas de toalla blancas, ojotas y shot's de baño.

-¡¿Lo dices enserio, todo este lugar abierto solo para nosotros?!...

-El guardia de seguridad esta dormido en la sala de vigilancia, y cuando nos hallamos ido nuestras huellas se habrán esfumado.

-¿Aún nos encontramos en china? -preguntó Sam-

-Sudamérica, Argentina, Provincia de Entre Ríos.

Por un instante los ojos de Crowley volvieron a moverse involuntariamente hacia los labios de Sam, era la tercera o cuarta vez que le ocurría, tenía unas incontenibles ganas de besarlo desde el momento que habían estado juntos, contemplando los campos de China sobre el muro, pero reprimió sus instintos y esperó que él no hubiera notado lo que le pasaba, entonces insistió- ahora quiero que me esperes en la piscina mientras voy a Italia por la mejor pizza que hallas probado, estaré de regreso en un parpadeo, ¿de acuerdo?

No había terminado de decirlo cuando desapareció.

Sam se quitó la bata, la dejó sobre una reposera, hizo a un lado las ojotas y sentándose al borde de la pileta que tenía delante, mojó sus pies y rápidamente descendió el siguiente peldaño para cubrirse del aire fresco bajo la transparente agua cálida. Pocó después buceo hacia el otro extremo, en dirección a unas duchas que emergían desde la propia pileta y giró la perilla. El chorro salió con bastante fuerza, primero lo puso sobre su cabeza que comenzó a recibir golpecitos cosquillosos de agua y luego se adelantó un poco para que el mísmo le diera un masaje en la espalda. Al poco de estar recibiendo ese masaje, sus ojos notaron a Crowley al otro lado de la piscina, reclinado cómodamente sobre una reposera mirando en su dirección. Se acercó nadando y en tres brazada estuvo allí.

-¿Todo esta en orden? -lo saludó su anfitrión-

-¿Cuánto hace que llegaste?-respondió el joven con afabilidad-

-No mucho. Como lo prometí todo esta listo para la cena... un poco improvisada...

Librándose de anteojos y bata Crowley recogió del suelo la caja de pizza y dos copas alargadas cada una con una cereza dentro y las dejó en el borde de la piscina antes de entrar.

Mientras llenaba las copas hasta arriba con el champagne que había destapado con la mente hacía instantes y cuya frapera lo había transportado hasta allí, levitando a medio metro del suelo, Sam tomó la palabra para decir:

-Pizza con Champagne... ¿porqué siento que estas tratando de decirme algo?

-¿Hacemos un brindis? -Lo invitó Crowley depositando una copa en su mano-

-¡Por Dean...! -Dijo Sam extendiéndosela al demonio.

-¡Por Dean! -lo siguió Crowley y entrechocó suavemente los cristales.

Y con la mezcla más perfecta entre determinación y espontaneidad Sam le robó un beso que rápidamente fue correspondido. A este le siguió otro más corto, luego se separaron en silencio y bebieron de sus copas, dirigiéndose rápidas miradas de cuando en vez.

Crowley estaba fascinado en la contemplación mental y física de ese hombre que a sus ojos se volvía cada vez más atractivo, y Sam tuvo que admitir que había esperado que besar a Crowley no fuera lo mismo que la vez pasada, pero la mágia no había desaparecido.Todavía más antojado que antes por algo salado tiró la tapa de cartón hacia atrás y se apoderó de un desbordante triángulo de pizza:

-Deliciosa.. -dijo ni bien degustar el primer bocado-

-La primer reunión que tuve con Muerte fue en esta pizzería... hasta ahora ninguno de los dos ha encontrado un lugar mejor.

-¿Tienes todo el placer que quieres, verdad?

-Sí tengo acceso a muchas y múltiples fuentes pero ni siquiera yo puedo tener todo el placer que quiero... Libre alvedrío... -al cabo de una breve pausa en la que estuvo reflexionando agregó-Y ciertamente no todo en mi vida es placer, te sorprendería cuanto trabajo implica gobernar el infierno... a veces demasiado... no es que me esté quejando...

-¿Has visto el cielo con tus propios ojos alguna vez...?

-He subido... una o dos veces...marmol por todas partes... bastante frío... enormes espacios verdes... nada especial-hizo una pausa para seguir bebiendo champagne y terminó la idea- Las almas estan encerradas igual que en mi reino solo que allí las mantienen a gusto, muy contentas y confortables.

-¿Entonces viven en un sueño sin conectar jamás entre ellos? Siempre creí que la vida después de la muerte sería algo más...-.

-No estoy al tanto de todo el manejo... se que los ángeles interactúan con ellos... En tanto van llegando almas, otras parten hacia nuevos lugares. Las que vuelven a la tierra lo hacen siempre con alguna misión. Y es ahí donde intervenimos... tú intentando ayudarles a encontrar sus mejores posibilidades, yo coordinando la creación de los diferentes laberintos mentales en los que procuramos apoderarnos de ellos.

Pero el verdadero cielo no és ningún paraíso, y los ángeles no son osos de felpa expulsando corazones y arcoiris del interior de sus peludas barrigas.

-Lo sé...-asintió Sam con una fuerte dosis de melancolía al pasar de la rememoranza de sus tiernos sueños infantiles a la cruenta realidad de lo espantosos e inquietantes que resultaban en verdad los ángeles.

-El paraíso es una invención humana que no se corresponde con ningún lugar físico exterior al alma -continuó Crowley- los que llegan al infierno es porque han perdido o renunciado a su capacidad para entrar en él, y los ángeles usan esa capacidad en su propio beneficio, como los Querubines que consumen el paraíso que estimulan a sus víctimas a que generen... además hay otras prácticas más... pero no quiero arruinar nuestra cita hablando de cosas aburridas.

-Yo también soy responsable por hacer tantas preguntas ¿no lo crees?-

Volviéndo a retomar su postura, cómodamente sentado sobre el primer escalon de la pileta y los pies descansando sobre el segundo y último peldaño, Crowley levantó la mirada un poco hacia el horizonte y tras un silencio contemplativo, volviéndose repentinamente hacia él dijo:

-Anoche... lamento mucho que no funcionara.

-Funcionó-dijo Sam al cabo de un breve silencio- logramos que Dean regrese, ahora solo nos queda deshacernos de esa cosa. Jamás creí que llegaría el el día en que dijera esto pero me alivia contar con tu apoyo. Finalmente había mucho más en tí de lo que podía imaginar. Aún sigues siendo el monstruo que asesino cruelmente a mi ex frente a mi, pero en esta guerra de ángeles y demonios todos somos insignificantes, voy a tener que hacerme a la idea...

-Sabes que los respeto, solo que no siempre me encontrarán dispuesto a dejarles hacer lo que quieran, no cuando interfieran directamente con mis intereses...

-Lo entiendo... -dijo Sam- y asumo toda la responsabilidad, a donde quiera que voy los demonios siempre estan a mi alrededor, Dean se cansó de explicarme porqué no podía tener ese tipo de relaciones y yo simplemente me dejé llevar, me involucré y por esa razón ella esta muerta ahora después de haber sufrido horriblemente. Te juro que me odio a mí mismo por ser tan débil ¿pero no tengo que decírtelo, cierto?.

-¿Culpable por una tormenta de verano? qué tontería, según recuerdo esto fue mí decisión, y dadas las circunstancias, estoy dispuesto a dar marcha atrás en lo que hice.

-¡¿Qué?!

-En un par de días arreglaré todo para que regrese sin ningún tipo de recuerdo desagradable.

-Espera... -Sam se estaba preparando para responder cuando el rey selló sus labios y le dijo:

-Sshhh...!!! Puedes concideralo un obsequio por tu cambio de actitud hacia mí...

-Ok, solo asegúrate de borrarme de sus recuerdos.

-Lo haré...

Al cabo de un momento de estar en silencio preguntó:

-¿Será felíz?

-Tendrá una vida tranquila, me aseguraré que así sea.

-Ups... último pedazo de pizza...

-Adelante, tiene tu nombre, si que tenías ganas...

-¿Broméas? Es absolutamente adictiva esta cosa.

-Estar fuera de tu cuerpo te sienta de maravilla... -le sonrió de repente el rey del infierno- El Samuel que yo conozco hubiera estado demasiado preocupado por las calorías.

-Es verdad, pero ahora soy un espíritu así que no importa. Aguarda, soy un espíritu comiendo una pizza, eso no tiene ningún sentido ¿o sí?...

-La pizza murió en el horno, salvo los huevos que murieron en la sartén -bromeó Crowley- así que en realidad eres un fantasma comiéndose a otros dos, tiene bastante sentido para mí.

-¡Claro, la frecuencia vibratoria! Lo olvidé por un momento. No soy un espíritu soy un ser sólido. Tan sólido como esta porción de pizza.

-No eres sólido -se sonrió- sólido es el cuerpo que dejaste atrás, al cual sigues vinculado, la verdadera respuesta es que eres un espíritu denso. ¿Piensas que estás digiriendo esa pizza? apenas la tragaste sus átomos entraron en aceleración y la asimilaste completamente.

-¿Esperas que crea que los espíritus pueden comer la comida que cocinamos en nuestro mundo?

-No a la manera tradicional pero se alimentan... cuanto más denso eres mayor es tu necesidad de alimentarte, cuanto más sutil es menor, y también cambia la forma en que optienes la energía ¿Ahora sí sientes culpa por esas tres porciones?

-Ni un poco.

-Los otros planos también tienen reglas, y hay reglas en relación a la interacción de planos.

-Suena complicado.

-La mayoría de las cosas lo son.

-Sé lo que vas a pensar pero... de verdad tengo una sensación muy fuerte, como si nos hubieramos conocido en otra encarnación -soltó Sam- nunca me había sucedido algo así antes, dime, ¿crées que de alguna forma algo así pueda ser posible? ¿o talvés se deba a la interpretación errónea de mi mente respecto a otro tipo de fenómeno?

-Es muy probable que se trate de una ilusión, yo no recuerdo haberte conocido antes, lo que tampoco puedo recordar es haber sentído alguna vez un deseo tan fuerte estando en la cama con alguien -Sam se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo-Cuanto más tiempo permaneces cerca mayor es mi necesidad física, nunca había sido esclavo de ninguno de mis cuerpos como lo soy en este momento de mi cuerpo astral...

-No lo sé, dicen que nuestros cuerpos son en sí mismos seres dotados de sabiduría... talvés solo deberíamos dejar que se expresen y ver hacia donde quieren llevarnos...-entonces Sam comenzó acercándose a sus labios lentamente y treinta segundos después ambos habían perdido el control dando rienda suelta al deseo que tanto les había estado quemando. En ese momento el demonio se dió cuenta de que Sam estaba ardiendo con mayor intensidad, algo que placenteramente llamó su atención. Trasladando sus cuerpos hacia una cama de dos plazas, con sabanas de seda y colchón de plumas, alimentándolo con roces y besos que en un principio solo consiguieron encenderlo más, acabó finalmente por someterlo induciéndolo progresivamente a un estado de calma similar al trance hipnótico.

En el climax de su enlace al alma del joven cazador Crowley tuvo una visión y a la vez la extraña sensación de ser él y al mísmo tiempo alguien más. Se encontró llendo al encuentro de un muchacho vestido con atavíos antíguos que lloraba muy angustiado, bajo la sombra de un viejo y robusto árbol, no muy lejos de donde él se encontraba:

-Arturo... -dijo con preocupación-

-Sir Walters-le respondió el chico entre lágrimas-

-Gracias al cielo que estás a salvo-lo envolvió en sus brazos efusivamente-no vuelvas a alejarte solo ¿si?, mucha gente peligrosa se esconde en estos parajes.

-Lo siento...-se disculpó el jóven-.

-No creas que no comprendo por lo que te toca atravesar, no he olvidado ni por un segundo cuanto te gustan los animales y ví tu corazón romperse hace un momento con ese último ciervo...-Luego de una breve pausa en la que secó unas lágrimas que habían mojado los verdes ojos del muchacho, tomando delicadamente su cuello continuó:

-No pido que dejes de alejarte cuando sientas la necesidad, solo no me dejes atras ¿de acuerdo?, si lo hicieras y algo malo te pasara jamás podría perdonarmelo.

El joven principe lo miró con intensidad durante un momento hasta que su mirada descendió hasta los labios de Sir Walters inclinandose al poco su cabeza, y el custodio de modesta armadura de plata que ardía de amor por él desde hacía tiempo atras, acabó atrayéndolo hacia sí por la cintura para sellar aquella muda súplica del infante con lo más profundo y verdadero de su propia alma.

Finalmente sus lenguas dejaron de tocarse y sus labios se separaron reticentes, bajo el lejano y rítmico golpetear de los cascos de los caballos del resto de la compañía que venía acercándose a poca distancia.

Pronto el rey Uther estuvo en persona, imponente sobre la montura de su caballo blanco, el príncipe no pudo emitir palabra y el caballero se irguió rápidamente hacia el monarca para decirle:

-Su caballo perdió el control y lo arrojó, no tiene heridas de gravedad pero estoy seguro de que se encuentra exhausto para continuar la cazería.

El rey descendió de su corcel y se llegó con prisa junto al joven de ojos cristalizados, agotados y ausentes:

-Hijo, háblame, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Padre... yo... lo siento tanto... eh arruinado todo ¿verdad?

-Estas diciendo incoherencias, mi pobre Arturo, debiste haberte golpeado muy fuerte en la cabeza, no has arruinado nada, tenemos ciervos, perdices, jabalíes, incluso liebres suficientes para construir un puente hasta el sol, este es el momento perfecto de partir si queremos llevar a tiempo las bestias para el banquete.

Dicho esto levantó al príncipe entre sus brazos y tras preguntarle si creía poder mantenerce por un momento sobre su caballo, lo hizo montar en él, ingresando luego para tomar las riendas.

Crowley vio entonces al muchacho aferrarse a la robusta cintura de su padre y alejarse a galope con todos los otros jinetes al rededor de ellos. El horizonte se llenó de una luz muy blanca y el se despertó traspirado y confuso. Tenía la piel fría y herizada.

Se preguntaba qué demónios había sido eso.

Sam dormía a su lado profundamente.

Al verlo no podía evitar darse cuenta de que era increíblemente atractivo y de alguna forma ahora también era más joven, al menos ocho años más joven.

Era curioso pero aún quedaba trabajo que hacer, por lo que dejó al chico en su cama y apareció de inmediato en la habitación de Dean:

-¡Crowley! -se sobresaltó en su puesto al levanar la vista de la laptop y encontrarlo allí parado en una esquina del cuarto-.

-Cálmate, no estoy aquí para causar problemas, vine para ayudar a deshacerte de la marca.

-Ya veo, estas preocupado de ser el siguiente en mi lista ¿es eso?

-¡Muy gracioso! ¿Sabes qué es gracioso también? El detalle de que tengas tatuada en el brazo, la sentencia de muerte de tu hermano, en la que te propones como su verdugo.

Dean le hubiera respondido algo de no haberse quedado sin habla.

-¿Entiendes lo que la espada te está haciendo, verdad? te está pidiendo cada vez más y más sangre... Ahora dime, ¿cuanto tiempo crées que va pasar antes de que empiece a exigirte que le des la de él?... ¿una? ¿dos semanas?

-Solo dime qué quieres, ¿que és lo que vas a ganar si me quitas la marca? Si tu idea era apoderarte de la espada, me temo que ya no se encuentra en mi poder, Castiel se la llevó para ocultarla hasta que encontremos el modo de destruírla.

-Caín, el antiguo propietario de la marca era un híbrido, debo admitir que jamás lo imaginé. Su naturaleza demoníaca le permitía de alguna forma conservar cierta autonomía por sobre la voluntad maligna de la espada, tú, en cambio, fuiste convertido en un simple envase, el envase de un demonio que en mi propia cara osó darle a Lucifer la llave para abrir la puerta de su celda.

-¡¿Me estas diciendo que Lucifer escapó de la Jaula?!

-Me las arreglé para impedirlo, y logré que el demonio se hiciera para atrás pero como ves se resiste a ser eliminado. No importa que tan lejos ni que tan bien guardada esté en este momento, mientras esa marca siga en tu brazo, la espada podrá regresar a tu mano en cualquier momento... no puedes eliminar algo que es inmortal pero sí puedes hacerlo dormir indefinidamente, mediante la colocación de un sello.

-¿Me incluye? ¿Eso de dormir indefinidamente?

-No, el sello solo atacará al demonio.

Soltando todo el aire por la naríz Dean se sentó, se arremangó la camisa y extendió su brazo.

Crowley lo sujetó y colocó la palma de la mano sobre la marca. Esta comenzó a arder e hizo que Dean se pusiera rojo, no quería gritar demasiado para no asustar a Sam asi que aguantaba como podía, y se quejaba moderadamente a pesar de que cada vez estaba más cerca de empezar a los gritos. De repente comenzó a llenarse de odio y a querer saltarle a Crowley al cuello y arrancarle la yugular con los dientes, desprenderle pieza a pieza todos los grupos musculares del torso y por último trincharle los intestinos de extremo a extremo con un atizador que hiciera ingresar a través del recto.

Dean forcejeaba para apartar su brazo, se quejaba y retorcía y también maldecía, acabando al fin por amenazarlo:

-¡Te aseguro que unos momentos más, vas a estar durmiendo sobre tus tripas, en una cama de sangre, indefinidamente!

Las cosas comenzaron a caerse solas, el cristal de un portaretratos que había en la habitación de Dean, con la foto de él y su hermano en una fiesta de Octubre, se resquebrajó afectando solamente la imagen de Sam, y el sofa donde el joven estaba sentado se elevó a siete centímetros del suelo.

Crowley no se amedrentó, ignorando todo el escándalo continuó atacando fría y calmadamente.

Las facciones de Dean comenzaron a deformarce, y sus ojos se volvieron grices, sus quejidos ya no se oían humanos.

Crowley miró directamente a los ojos de la bestia y el horrible demonio no pudo hallar en él la más diminuta chispa de temor, lo que le hubiera servido para alimentarse y liberarse por completo. Los ojos comenzaron a volverse verdes de forma intermitente, los gruñidos se oían cansados, la respiración se volvió más lenta y más pesada, y finalmente los razgos de Dean se normalizaron sus párpados se cerraron y cayó de lado sobre el sofá.

Crowley lo acomodó, sabía que al despertar el no recordaría nada, pero al examinar su brazo notó que aún quedaban atisbos de actividad oscura. Y supo que el sello solo lo había alertargado un poco.

Finalmente lo había hecho, se había entregado a él completamente, pensaba Sam mientras se encontraba solo en la enorme cama de ese cuarto mirando el techo, bellamente hornamentado. Y esa había sido la primera y última vez, se prometió sin poder definir si se sentía avergonzado por el hecho de haberse acostado con un demonio por segunda vez (y esta vez encima hombre) o por haberlo disfrutado como nunca antes. Teniéndo a cada instante presente el motivo que lo había llevado, pronto decidió dejar de culparse por tratar de desvincular a la espada del cuerpo y el alma de su hermano y aceptar que los seres sobrenaturales podían conducir al extasis a los mortales con extrema facilidad y eso no lo convertía en gay.

Además era el rey de los infiernos, una especie de semi dios.

Cuando Crowley regresó, como un mini remolino gris y delgado colándose a través de la ventana Sam se sonrojó por un instante.

-Entonces... ¿está hecho? -interpeló al recién llegado-

-Conseguimos sellarla pero me temo que el sello no será permanente. En algún momento conseguirá despertar.

-¿Te refieres a Diez o Quince años?

-Más bien veinte o treinta días... A seis meses-agregó inmediatamente después-

-¡Genial!... -se quejó Sam agarrandose la cabeza- entonces todo lo que conseguimos fué un aplazamiento... (mirando una vez más el techo) al menos eso me dará tiempo para encontrar a Caín, si todo sale bien el estará interesado en recuperar su espada y podremos llegar a un arreglo. O al menos si no la quiere de vuelta tendrá que explicarle como pasarle la marca a alguien más.

Entonces moviéndose nuevamente a uno de los lados sus ojos se posaron sobre el espejo de la cómoda y entre extrañado y sorprendido notó que la imágen que éste le devolvía era la mísma del chico que había entrado a la universidad.

Incrédulo se acercó, tocó su mejilla mirándo fíjamente al espejo con cara de desconcierto y exclamó:

-¡¿Que carajo?!... -luego mirando a Crowley-¿Así me verían las parcas si yo estuviera muerto ahora mísmo?

-Correcto-respondió- es un fenómeno realmente interesante considerando que te veías bastante mayor hace solo un par horas.

-No jodas...

-¡¿Qué es esto?! -Sam miraba a su alrededor como si se encontrara acorralado-¿Electricidad?

-¿Las estas viendo ahora mísmo Sam? ¿ves las luces? Ok cálmate, respira, sea lo que sean no van a hacerte daño.

Sam lo miró perplejo:

-¿Si no sabes qué son cómo estas tan seguro de que no nos afecten?

-Esas chispas que flotan a tu alrededor se hicieron visibles para mí cuando entraste a la jaula pero debiste traerlas desde el nacimiento. Lucifer solía burlarse llamándote "chico átomo" asi que no hay nada que impidiera pensar que también sabe de su existencia. No así los ángeles, ni el resto de los demonios, ellos no notan nada extraño contigo o ya habrían hecho algo al respecto... no sé a que responde exactamente... hay demasiados misterios a tu alrededor "chico átomo".

Mirando esas luces pequeñitas en movimiento de repente pudo recordar algo:

-Se llaman"Prístinas"...

-¿Qué dices? -interrogó Crowley al notar que Sam se encontraba como en un leve trance:

-Son las partículas de la creación... Vienen a mi proveniesntes de todos los puntos de los diferentes multiversos...yo les agrado...Cuando se congreguen en cierta concentración habran formado una red... luego un punto de quiebre...

-Un portal... -repitió Crowley cuyas dudas estaban comenzando a cerrar-

-Que funcionará como un catalizador haciendo que un deseo del corazón se materialice más allá de toda lógica. No funciona con deseos siniestros pues las frecuencias bajas de estos se mueven en espacios completamente distintos.

-Naturalmente-convino Crowley con calma y agregó-Osea que todo lo que debo hacer es mantenerte vivo el tiempo suficiente para que puedas tener delante de tí el portal y formular tu deseo de salvar a tu hermano desactivando la marca.

-No lo sé... Ese portal podría requerir más tiempo del que Dean tuviera. Solo me esforzaré en encontrar el modo de acabar con esto. Caín era el portador así que es en él en quien tengo que centrar mis investigaciones, cuanto antes lo encontremos será mejor para todos. Luego se verá el modo de enfrentar al nuevo bástago.

-Me parece razonable... imagino que querrás volver a tu cuerpo en este instante.

-Si no te importa -le reafirmó el muchacho con toda cortesía.

-Cierra los ojos - le ordenó el demonio- y no los abras hasta que el mundo haya dejado de moverse.

Sam sintió el tacto de los dedos de Crowley sobre su frente y luego cayó hacia atras y comenzó a hundirse cada vez más profundo hasta que finalmente se dió cuenta de que estaba en su cama, en su habitación. Le dolía mucho el cuerpo, y se sentía terrible, una espantosa resaca había convertido su abdomen en un saco de inflamaciones y tenía el apetito completamente cerrado. La sed lo estaba matando y decidió que era momento de levantarse. Con la amenaza de un futuro completamente apocalíptico su tarea debía llevarse a cabo sin más demoras, pero primero pasaría por la cocina por un vaso de agua.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam sentía su estómago como una bola de fuego cuando abandonó su cuarto en dirección al baño. Mojarse la cara y asearse un poco antes de aparecer por la cocina era claramente la necesidad más inmediata. En el camino se encontró precisamente con su hermano quien al verlo lo saludó diciendo:

-Bienvenido de vuelta, te ves fatal.

-Así me siento -respondió divertido- Supongo que bebí demasiado.

-¿Lo crees?-preguntó y le mostró una foto en su celular donde él dormía sobre su brazo apoyado contra el migitorio- Es una noche que jamás olvidaremos ¿verdad?...

-Al menos no mientras tengas esa en tu teléfono- respondió Sam y luego agregó- ¿Ah... Ibas a ocupar el baño? -tenía el pelo revuelto y desordenado y los ojos aún un poco pequeños por su momentánea sensibilidad a la luz.

-No, solo estaba yendo a ver como estabas -le informó el mayor-.

-Ha sido mi peor borrachera hasta ahora...

-¡Hombre, estabas muy mal anoche... ¡pero la estabas pasando super! No podías parar de reírte ¿recuerdas?

-Vagamente-respondió el chico-fue una buena fiesta al menos hasta donde tengo memoria-reflexionó con desenfado- ¿de verdad no lo arruiné Dean?–sobrevino una duda repentina.

-Al contrario, la hiciste inmejorable-le aseguró el mayor y después de una breve pausa hizo la siguiente consulta-¿Necesitas un té y un anti ácido?

-Necesito que apagues todas las luces... -dijo Sammy divertido antes de desaparecer tras la puerta del baño.

-¿Y Cass?... -preguntó entrando en el comedor ya con aspecto normal.

-Salió temprano -respondió Dean mientras vertía sobre su taza el agua hirviendo-

-Espero que regrese con Caín.

-Yo también -coincidió- .

Poco después de que se hubieron sentado el ángel apareció.

-¿Tuviste éxito? -preguntó el más joven de los hermanos.

-Lo encontramos, pero yo no lo llamaría éxito.

-Déjame adivinar ¿se les escapó? -intentó indagar Sammy-

-De hecho esta muerto, descubrimos que se suicidó hace como un mes y medio.

-O sea que nó tenemos nada...-respondió tan desanimado como acostumbrado.

–Encontraremos la forma, ya lo verás, lo haremos juntos-le dijo Cass apoyándole una mano en el hombro.

-Si.

-Ahora que soy un experto en humanos y sus costumbres, podré avanzar en cualquier investigación sin dificultades.

-Hay café caliente en la jarra... ¿quieres?-lo invitó el mayor-

-Gracias- aceptó la invitación de Dean y se sentó a la mesa.

Entonces luego de servir el café de su amigo el mayor vio un chorro de sangre caer de la nariz de Sam, que rápidamente al sentir que algo le chorreaba interpuso el dorso de la mano el cual vio mancharse de rojo.

-Oh... genial... -se quejó en vos queda, y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás hasta dar con un pañuelo en su bolsillo, el cual le permitió contener la sangre y al fin poder enderezarse.

-¿Y eso? -preguntó Dean.

-No es nada.

-Espera un momento... -a Cass lo atravesó un pensamiento, algo relacionado con la medicina, y de inmediato comenzó a medir las pulsaciones con los dedos índice y mayor apoyados sobre la arteria del cuello de Sammy y mirando el segundero de su reloj:

-Por el contrario, tu presión es bastante alta... ¿seguro no sientes nada?

-De verdad -mintió cuando en realidad le estallaba la cabeza de la forma más terriblemente dolorosa- me siento perfectamente no tengo el menor síntoma.

Entonces, al advertir, que los dedos del ángel acabarían indefectiblemente posados sobre el centro su frente, sus puños se cerraron en una reacción automática al estímulo del miedo.

En cuanto la energía de Cass atravesó su cuerpo lo invadió una sensación de terror más allá de lo racional, para cuando el contacto terminó ya había desaparecido aquel terrible dolor de cabeza pero él se encontraba completamente paralizado, tanto física como psíquicamente.

Dean advirtió de inmediato en su expresión que algo no andaba bien, pero no reparó en la tensión que había manifestado segundos antes, sino en el hecho de que se viera como extraviado.

Aún sentado junto a él, tomó la parte anterior de su brazo para despertarlo:

-¡Sammy, ey!

-¿Qué?-respondió prácticamente en automático-...

-¡¿Qué pasa?

-Nada... yo... estaba pensando... que sin Caín para ser interrogado, quiero al menos comenzar a investigar algunos libros que dejé en el archivo... -levantándose, palmeó la rodilla de Dean, le agradeció la taza de té y salió de la cocina-

Procurando perderse de vista lo antes posible, se llegó a esa parte de la casa donde la oscuridad era más abundante y los libros y estantes se alzaban de pared a pared. En tanto fue avanzando con el corazón en cuello y viendo los distintos ambientes por los que atravesaba desplazarse en círculos y en cámara lenta, un poco hacia la derecha como si el suelo girara, finalmente consiguió llegar hasta la biblioteca de los hombres de letras donde cerró la puerta y procuró centrar su mirada en el escritorio en los tres libros de tapa dura y aspecto avejentado que allí descansaban. Sintió un aire frío ingresar por detrás y congelarse su espalda y el dorso de sus manos a la par que un nauseabundo olor a carne podrida se levantaba como el hedor de una tumba abierta envolviendo todo el cuarto en penumbras y haciéndolo sentirse mal. Perdiendo todo control sobre sí mismo, terminó cayendo de lado, sus músculos completamente sin fuerzas a excepción de los espasmos de tos que lo sacudían constantemente. Entonces, y aunque no había tierra, Sam vio crecer rápidamente el pasto al rededor de él, y al poco pudo distinguir, el rostro lívido y ensangrentado de su pequeño medio hermano Adams, los gusanos contonéandose sobre su boca descompuesta y carcomida. Sus ojos entreabiertos e inexpresivos de contornos hundidos presentaban un derramamiento de sustancia, producto del proceso de descomposición del globo ocular y unas larvas blancuscas dimimutas ondeaban cerca de uno de sus lacrimales.

El vómito salió de sus entrañas con la potencia de un geiser, en el instante en que a duras penas, conseguía voltearse de lado para escapar a aquella visión macabra. Y entonces rompió a llorar mientras el hedor seguía lacerando sus pulmones y contrayendo las paredes de su estómago.

De repente todo comenzó a llenarse de un intenso olor a azufre que hizo que Sam se tranquilizara y se durmiera profundamente casi al instante.

Cuando despertó lo primero que notaron sus ojos fueron los libros. Luego el charco de vómito y él mismo recostado en el suelo. También recordó todo lo sucedido con anterioridad, desayunar con Dean, sentirse extraño y entonces esto, ni siquiera tenía idea de cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente, pero con su hermano dentro de la casa sabía que no podía ser mucho si él no estaba enterado. Salió a buscar algo para limpiar el piso y Dean estaba navegando como siempre en la portatil, al fijarse en la pantalla notó abierta la página del FBI.

-¡Molder, deja eso!

-Solo estoy leyendo las noticias Dana -respondió Dean divertido sin levantar los ojos de la pantalla.

-Ok, tenemos que hablar pero este no es el momento indicado.

-¿Y eso? ¿No pudíste llegar al baño verdad? -lo interrogó el mayor tras ver el balde.

-Ni siquiera estuve cerca.

-Esta noche te irás a la cama sin cenar jovencito.

Sam volvió a agarrarse el estómago, al parecer pensar en comida no ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

Ni bien notarlo Dean ofreció:

-¿Quieres que llame al doctor Castiel para que te arregle?

\- ¡Dean, es solo un poco de resaca!-protestó- además el está en algo importante y yo también lo estoy ahora.

\- Podrías relajarte un poco -insistió él-

\- Sí, eso fue ayer... -replicó Sam dándole a entender que aquella era toda la relajación que se permitiría-.

Ya estaba saliendo por la puerta cuando de repente volteó hacia Dean, que aún no le había despegado los ojos, con ademán de haber casi olvidado decirle algo importante:

-¿Me prometes que no vas a estar cazando apenas me de la vuelta?

-Puedo prometerte tres o cuatro horas cuando mucho.

-Bien, pase lo que pase no salgas solo ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Puedes empezar con tu rollo de una buena vez Sammy? Quiero seguir navegando, más tarde intercambiamos notas.

-Ok, si necesitas algo estoy atrás -se despidió finalmente-

Sam regresó a la biblioteca y encendió la luz, de inmediato su mente se llenó de imágenes de lo ocurrido hacía dos noches, cuando la cosa dentro de Dean lo había arrojado contra la pared. Mientras envolvía con el trapo gris el charco en el suelo y lo metía dentro del balde en automático, lo dejó en un lugar prudente lejos del paso y volvió a tomar asiento frente a la sencilla mesita abriendo el primer polvoriento libro y buscando en su apéndice para comenzar.

Como era de esperarse cuanto más leía menos le agradaba lo que estaba encontrando y en su mente seguían resonando las palabras que había dicho Crowley, como si hubiera oculta en ellas alguna especie de clave o ayuda para comenzar a buscar la salida al problema de la marca.

Casi no levantó la vísta en tres horas, pero cuando lo hizo su mente comenzó a ir a toda velocidad, una vez más en dirección a las palabras que había dicho el demonio, y así acabó por determinar que si no podía contar con el cielo, y un poder del infierno contra otro había resultado un desastre, existía una tercera fuerza, un tercer reino dotado de increíbles recursos y conocimientos aún inexplorados, el reino que se comprendía entre la superficie terrestre y el espacio intra terreno, explorada durante siglos por gente como los Alquimistas y los Wiccas.

¿Wiccas? De pronto Sam recordó a la adorable tía Robin, una hechicera Wicca muy simpática que Dean y él habían ayudado en dos o tres ocasiones y que se portaba con ellos como si fuera su propia tía. También recordó que ella siempre hablaba de su adoración por su sobrino Samaél, el cual se había ido a vivir a la edad de cinco años a china por circunstancia laboral de sus padres. Y entonces supo que tenía que ir a buscarla para pedir su ayuda. Cruzaría los dedos para que estuviera de acuerdo en introducirlo al círculo secreto de los hechiceros Wiccas como su sobrino, el cual viniera a New York por unos meses como estudiante de intercambio.

En ese momento sintió que alguien llamaba a la puerta y tras sesar los golpes Dean apareció con una bandeja de madera en sus manos, en ella trasportaba dos tazas de café caliente y tostadas con queso y mermelada:

-Permiso, creí que tal vez te sentirías mejor y te vendría bien algo de comer.

-¡Genial, eso se ve delicioso!- lo saludó entusiasmado haciendo lugar inmediatamente en la mesa. Muerto de hambre como estaba aquello había significado tocar el cielo-

-No creo que debas comer el queso hasta mañana... -le aconsejó por si el estómago estaba aún un poco delicado.-

-Mermelada esta bien -respondió el menor sin mayores problemas por la restricción y luego de darle un buen mordisco apuró un trago de delicioso café caliente-

-¿Y... qué tienes?- preguntó finalmente el mayor.

-Mmm... al parecer no existen registros entre los hombres de letras de la primera espada o la marca de Caín, pero a un nivel más general, se trataría de una entidad parasitaria. No está ligado a la espada, está ligado a tí a través de la marca. ¿Dime, en algún momento has sentido deseos de matarme?

Sam lo preguntó de una manera tan natural, como si se tratara de un médico buscando síntomas.

-¡No! -respondió Dean preocupado de que Sam pudiera no creerle- todo lo contrario... ni siquiera quería que estuvieras cerca del peligro.

-¡Bien! -dijo su hermanito contento con el resultado- eso refuerza la teoría de los seis meses.

-¿Crees que...? -empezó Dean sin querer terminar la frase-

-¿Que intentará repetir la historia de Caín y Abel con nosotros?, por supuesto, solo que no le daremos esa posibilidad, ni siquiera permitiremos que vuelva a despertarse.

Con ganas de llorar, Dean estuvo a punto de pedirle que le prometa que si en algún momento tenía que matarlo para salvarse lo haría, pero entonces recordó que la espada no lo dejaría morir y se quedó callado, por otra parte ver al menor tan enfocado y seguro le proporcionó la suficiente serenidad como para preguntar sin que su voz diera el menor indicio de sentirse mal:

-¿Entonces? ¿cual es el plan?

-Bueno... si Castiel no conoce a nadie entonces el cielo queda descartado, el infierno automáticamente quedará descartado, pero en la tierra, el tercer reino es muy basto en conocimientos, artefactos y técnica. Tenemos Alquímia... Chamanes Centroamericanos, Ocultismo Oriental, los Wiccas, Egipcios, Griegos... algunas culturas más, y creo que lo más sensato, si eres un amateur en la magia es buscar tutores Wiccas. Aunque tengo pensado que no puedo introducirme en un círculo así sin conocimientos de ninguna índole, así que voy a empezar pidiéndole a Cass que me recomiende algunos libros de filosofía Oriental si es posible relacionados a la magia.

-¡Definitivamente me apunto en tu club de lectura! -Expresó el mayor con aparente entusiasmo mientras por dentro rogaba que Sammy no quisiera apartarlo-

-Genial -respondió este mostrándose absolutamente conforme- así cuando me toque practicar convertir a la gente en sapo podré hacerlo contigo.

-¡Muy gracioso Harry Potter!

-O quizá podría convertirte en un chiguagua...

-¡Sammy!

-No... el sapo es perfecto...

-Solo que para eso tendrías que acertar primero... ¿Qué tal si yo fuera más rápido que tú?-propuso Dean- Serías un caracol durante las próximas dos semanas, créeme... de hecho creo que serías uno muy bueno ya que ambos tienen la misma dieta, solo hojas verdes.

\- Piénsalo Dean, enserio, una vez que te echan el conjuro automáticamente adquieres la capacidad de encontrar al amor de tu vida en donde quiera que este se encuentre- continuó Sam con su delirante fantasía-.

-Yo ya encontré al amor de mi vida -dijo poniendo mermelada de arándanos sobre su tostada con queso crema-

-¿Mermelada de arándanos? - preguntó Sam extrañado y divertido a la vez como diciendo "no hablas enserio" -

-No, no la mermelada -dijo con un cálido tono de voz-.

Toda aquella situación era increíblemente cálida, y Sam sabía que el amor de la vida de Dean no era una persona, sino todos esos momentos memorables que ocurrían estando juntos. Era clara como el agua su vocación para cazar, misma que le venía de sangre. Que con un caso y una bebida, no necesitaba nada más para sentirse pleno, era algo que Sam no podía dejar de percibir en él, no obstante mirando hacia adentro, el apenas podía sentir una incipiente conexión con los hombres de letras a los que había pertenecido su abuelo paterno, mientras que en realidad nunca había dejado de habitar en él, la memoria demasiado fresca aún, del viaje en el tiempo donde el demonio de ojos amarillos le mostró los últimos minutos de la vida de su madre, Como su llanto había desencadenado el horrible final de Mary, como de no haber llorado, el demonio hubiera podido marchar simplemente y se sentía terriblemente responsable.

Después de aquella divertida merienda a Sam le apeteció tomar una ducha caliente y mientras se encontraba bajo esa deliciosa lluvia que lo abrigaba, sin querer tuvo un recuerdo de Crowley besándolo y rozándolo por debajo de la camisa.

¡Pero porqué tenía que pensar en ese hombre y más aún, sentir ese deseo tan fuera de lugar en su propio universo conceptual!, sereprendía a sí mismo-.

Ciertamente el no era homofóbico pero había dejado ese mundo atrás hacía años, cuando había decidido instalarse en la normalidad. Esto le hacía pensar hasta qué punto no era él el responsable de que la marca no hubiera sucumbido, después de todo no podía autoengañarse, solo la primera vez entregarse a Crowley había resultado cien por cien un sacrificio.

Fuera lo que fuera entendía que no tenía vuelta atrás ni resultaba útil seguir pensándolo.

Después de haber recorrido de una punta a la otra el infierno, administrado las diferentes tareas e impuesto los pertinentes tormentos, el rey encontró un espacio de soledad que aprovechó para sentarse en su trono.

Cerca de él, y puesta a la mano por su mayordomo, una pequeña mesita con un juego de té de plata labrada, reliquia de la edad oscura, aguardaba junto a unas tentadoras galletas de manteca y bizcochos. Con una extraña mezla de placer y displacer dentro de él, tomó la tetera y al volcar el contenido, el delicioso aroma frutal ascendió rápidamente. Un poco de azucar y se reclinó hacia atras, sujetando la vajilla cerca de su cuerpo ya cómodamente instalado.

El recuerdo de su encuentro con la reina de "Los Cuervos"acudió a su memoria.

FLASHBACK

-¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Otra vez está pasando...!- se quejó Crowley que en ese momento se encontraba solo en la intimidad de su cuarto, abriendo y cerrando repetidamente la mano derecha a causa de un hormigueo y sensación de frío en el brazo. Súbitamente el cuadro empeoró de forma exponencial cuando su poder comenzó espontáneamente a abandonarlo. Como proyectiles decenas de formas incorpóreas fueron catapultándose a toda velocidad a través de los dedos de su mano derecha, o por ósmosis desde el interior de su espalda y pronto la habitación se llenó de zombis incorpóreos mirándolo con sus expresiones vacías. Sus miradas eran inquietantes, aunque de momento no se movieran. Su catástrofe personal parecía inevitable cuando por el rabillo del ojo distinguió una sombra oscura saliéndo desde dentro del enorme espejo en la pared ligeramente detrás de su campo visual.

Entonces al enfrentarla vió que se trataba de una hermosa joven, que aparentaba unos veintidos años de edad, de largos cabellos color avellana, ojos verdes, tes pálida y labios finos ligeramente sonrosados.

Su largo vestido negro, ajustado a su esbelta figura de estatura media, no tenía mangas sinó que era en la parte superior como un ajustado corset, y en el centro del mísmo a la altura del busto, descollaba una muy importante piedra de rubí.

También tenía lo que parecía ser una corona de plata sobre su cabeza, pero era un detalle completamente sutil y delicado.

La misteriosa dama abandonó su puesto avanzando directamente hacia él, mientras lo hacía le dirigió estas palabras:

-Soy la reina Toledana, de la hermandad de Los Cuervos, y tráigo un mensaje.

La reina tocó su pecho. Crowley sabía que en el estado en que se encontraba era absolutamente vulnerable y creyó que había venido a terminarlo. Finalmente las almas fueron absorbidas hacia el interior de la joya y posteriormente redirigidas hacia él, quien una vez más se vió revestido de enorme poder y fuerza.

Recobrando toda su confianza y ademanes gentiles tomó la mano de su salvadora galantemente:

-Usted dirá a que debo el honor de tan alta visita, su magestad.

-Estoy aquí para advertirle, para hablarle del porqué del fenómeno que acaba de experimentar -explicó la dama-En este mismo momento mientras hablamos la luz de la esperanza yace prisionera en las garras de Lucifer.

-¿La luz de la esperanza?...

-Su contraparte mi lord, el rey blanco, y se está debilitando muy rápidamente. Luz y oscuridad son la materia prima que da origen y permanencia a cada cosa que existe, el rey blanco y el rey negro sostienen la realidad, si uno de los dos faltara entonces no habría nada, el silencio absoluto.

-¿Eso es lo que Lucifer pretende entonces? ¿Acabar con el principio mísmo de la luz? ¿Una destrucción de la realidad a nivel subatómico? No tiene sentido... eso también lo destruiría a el..

-Lo malo es que Lucifer no desconoce que es através del rey blanco que los milagros llegan y se manifiestan en todas las realidades. El entiende que si lo destruye su prisión dejará de existir y será libre, no comprende los verdaderos alcances de este acto.

–Y aún si lo sospechara no tendría nada que perder–reflexionó Crowley al respecto–.

–Por eso me atrevo a venir a su presencia. A pedirle que intervenga para detener esta locura –casi rogó la dama–.

-Déjelo todo en mis manos señora mía, mandaré librarlo de inmediato.

Fin del Flasback.

Sobre la taza de té que estaba hasta la mitad, pudo ver la imágen de Sam leyendo un libro junto a Dean los dos acomodados uno frente al otro en la cama del menor. Siete esferas de luz muy pequeñas giraban a su alrededor.

De cuando en vez Dean levantaba un poco la vista por sobre las páginas y lo espiaba estudiando sus expresiones. Evidentemente el libro le había atrapado.

Crowley apenas podía esperar para volver a estar a solas con él.

Una vez más volvió a preguntarse si la estupidez de querer ligar con Dean no habría sido alguna extraña consecuencia de la sangre Winchester que aún corría en sus venas haciéndolo sentir conflictuado y cruelmente atraído por los hermanos.

Entonces volvió a centrar su atención en Sam, lo vió quedarse dormido involuntariamente aún sujetando firmemente las páginas.

Dean que había estado esperando que eso ocurriera, lo acomodó un poco mejor y luego salió a darse un baño.

La notebook estaba apagada con la pantalla levantada, el demonio la encendió a distancia y en lugar del fondo de pantalla de siempre apareció una pantalla blanca, extremadamente brillante.

Entredormido, Sam abrió los ojos y la extraña pantalla blanca llamó su atención de inmediato, por lo que se bajó de la cama y torpemente caminó a la mesita del escritorio y se sentó frente al monitor. En el costado superior izquierdo pudo leer:

K.O.H: ... ¿Estas despierto?...

En un primer momento creyo que estaba ante un típico fenómeno de fantasmas, hasta que reparó en q las letras conformaban una sigla: la sigla de King of Hell.

"No mucho..." Tipeó en el teclado y al apretar ENTER su frase apareció escrita debajo de la anterior con una letra S antescediendo el mensaje.

K.O.H: -Lo estuve reconciderando y puedo otorgarte un pase vip para mi biblioteca personal esta noche...

S: -Si... Yo también estuve pensando y creo que voy a dejar esa opción como último recurso. Te agradezco de todas formas.

K.O.H: -Ok, supongo que lo merezco por haberte rechazado en su momento...

S:-Adios.

Ni bien terminar de tipearlo se levantó y a los pocos segundos, tras él, la pantalla se apagó dejándolo a oscuras. Sam regresó a la cama y apenas su cabeza tocó la almohada se durmió profundamente.

Crowley se quedó sentado, incómodo y desconforme con la negativa.

Por un lado sabía que dejar las cosas como estaban era lo más sensato, pero la sensatez se había esfumado tan rápidamente como solía ocurrir en las almas de los Winchester ante una crisis personal. Para no despertar sospechas el rey se movió hasta la recamara del Portal de Espejos, decidido y convencido de poder razonar con el complicado y atractivo joven.

A nadie le extrañaría verlo entrar ahí, pues lo usaba con gran frecuencia.

Desde el portal podía ver a través de cualquier espejo q el quisiera como a través de una ventana y pasar a ese espacio en el momento que así lo decidiera.

Después de unos minutos por fín llegó, tocó la superficie del portal y pensó en Sam. De repente pudo verlo recostado y también notó que las siete partículas se habían al menos triplicado en el lapso de unas pocas horas.

Estaba a punto de entrar al cuarto cuando Dean abrió la puerta. Unos ojos rojos se apagaron en el espejo antes de que el mayor pudiera reparar en él. Cuando lo vió acercar una silla supo que pasaría toda la noche despierto custodiando a su adorado hermanito. La frustración del demonio fué tan grande que su energía negativa hizo meya en el vídrio. Solo que con la oscuridad y los ruidos propios de la noche, Dean no notó nada raro.

Nota de la escritora: Crowley estuvo siguiendo de cerca a Sam pero no intervenía en sus días de padecimiento porque esas luces, salvo que le parecían extrañas nunca le significaron nada en particular. Nadie tenía idea acerca de la existencia del rey blanco con excepción de Lucifer y el planeta tierra que és, en sí mismo, una entidad con conciencia tambien.

Los cuervos son una comunidad de vampiros filántropos. Si bien ellos necesitan de sangre para llevar una vida saludable prefieren obtenerla de personas moribundas a las cuales ayudan a pasar el trance de la muerte sin temor y sin dolor. Son valientes, piadosos, poseen altos ideales y ponen su elevada espiritualidad al servicio de la ayuda al ser humano.

Su patriarca es el Rey Lionel, quien tiene dos hijos varones a quienes adoptó previamente haberlos convertido. El primero (y el mayor de los dos) Lucian, aparenta 26 años y el segundo Harrison solo 19.

El Rey Lionel era un vampiro común que quizo darle un sentido diferente a su vida previo haberse enamorado de una mujer q falleció víctima de una enfermedad repentina mientras él se encontraba llendo a buscar medicamentos. Al momento de su muerte, ella llevaba, y lo hacía siempre desde el primer día, una piedra enorme de rubí que él le había regalado. Por un misterio su alma no se elevó al morir sinó que quedó alojada dentro de la piedra. Cuando Lionel buscó ayuda para liberarla una sacerdotiza Cátara con habilidades psíquicas le dijo que ella había muerto queriendo convertirse en una inmortal como él, por lo cual había quedado ligada a aquel objeto amado, y que cuidaran de ese objeto porque su esposa estaba destinada a reencarnar a través de la sangre del rey, en algún momento del tercer ciclo.

Desde ese momento el rubí fué nombrado por ellos como el huevo. Custodiado y alimentado día tras día con la sangre de Lionel.

El huevo entró en actividad el mísmo día que Sam se llevó con él a Lucifer dentro de la jaula, y Lionel tuvo a una hermosa bebé en sus brazos a las pocas semanas. En menos de un año ella ya había alcanzado lo que sería su apariencia adulta y había desarrollado el don de la clarividencia.

Así la tierra encontró quien interpretara su pedido de ayuda.


	4. Chapter 4

-Hola -saludó el demonio.

A Sam que había estado de espaldas acomodando unos papeles antes de salir, casi le dió un infarto por encontrárselo tan de golpe:

-¡wow! ¡¿Cómo entraste?!...

-Eso no importa, solo vine para advertirte que la pared en tu cabeza es inestable.

-¿Y...? -preguntó el chico que estaba cansado de oír hablar de la maldita pared y sabía que era un punto vulnerable para que Crowley lo tuviera en sus manos-.

Ayer Castiel provocó una fisura al tocarte con su gracia y hubo una filtración que te hizo recordar, si despertaste en la biblioteca esa vez fue solo gracias a que conseguí pararla, así que te recomiendo que empieces a tomar distancia de él antes de que acabe arruinándolo todo.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso de que es inestable?

Crowley desapareció y Sam se preguntó si aquello había sido real. Así mismo agradeció que se esfumara sin más, ya que no estaba realmente seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

Poco después salió de su cuarto. Dean que estaba viendo la computadora mientras desayunaba, levantó la vista cuando lo sintió llegar:

-Buenos días, hay café recién hecho - lo saludó-.

-¿Te quedaste despierto toda la noche? -quiso saber el más pequeño-.

-Sin Cas para vigilar alguien tenía que quedarse de guardia, tu estabas muy cansado y yo ni pizca de sueño.

Dean era un verdadero experto cubriéndo sus propias huellas, nunca le dejaría saber a su hermano que el lo cuidaba de esa forma, entendiendo que Sam podía ponerse incómodo o aún peor agresivo y mal predispuesto.

-ok, ya estoy despierto, y creo que es hora de que te vallas a dormir de una buena vez, te ves terrible.

-Aún no hemos hablado con Cas.

-Yo me encargo-dijo acercándose por detras y haciéndole un breve masaje en los hombros que se sintió delicioso sobre el cuerpo contracturado de Dean.

-Ok -se desperezó lenta y profundamente el mayor antes de ponerse de pie- pero no veas mi porno.

Sam no supo si se estaba refiriendo a la página del FBI o si en verdad hablaba de las pelís condicionadas, pero de todas formas no pensaba ver ninguna de las dos por lo que cerró todo, bajó la pantalla, la acomodó en un rincón más resguardado y se sirvió de la jarra de café sobre la propia taza de su hermano.

En la heladera había un envase descartable con media porción de pastel de chocolate que decía en letra de Dean: "no tocar", esto hizo sonreír a Sam que agarró el queso crema que estaba a la misma altura en el estante de abajo y la mermelada de al lado, previamente haberse estado preguntando si debía comerse el pastel. Había terminado la segunda rebanada de pan tostado integral cuando el ángel llegó apareciéndose a su derecha con esa gabardina que le daba aquel atractivo aspecto de detective realzando los atributos naturales de Jimmy Novac.

-¿Cómo estas? Te pido perdón por el retraso, dijiste que necesitabas pedirme un favor Sam, espero que no sea alguna locura.

-Probablemente sí sea loco pero... te preguntaré esto, ¿sería posible que entre los conocimientos de Methatrón hubiera habido algo respecto a magia? y cuando digo magia me estoy refiriendo a alta magia o brujería china.

-¿Brujería china? -volvió a repetir el ángel muy sorprendido- Definitivamente es loco-

Al ver la súplica en los ojos del chico supo que tenía que esforzarse seriamente- Dame un momento hay muchas cosas en mi mente... alta magia china... brujería... Si creo que tengo material interesante ¿estas listo? Cas levantó su mano dispuesto a tocar su frente.

-Es que Dean va a matarme amigo -dijo al tiempo que retrocedía no muy dramáticamente y como entretenido con el tema -dijo que me rompería todos los huesos si acaso se me ocurría ocultarle algo ¿sería demasiado pedir que fuera un manuscrito? ¿O algún libro que pudiéramos leer juntos? Quiero decir traducciones... Ya sabes...aún no leemos material en chino...

-¿Te encuentras bien? estas muy aselerado... -

-Shock de cafeína, no le des importancia.

Detrás de Castiel Sam vio aparecer de golpe el fantasma de Adams (presentaba una imágen cadavérica, no como había sido en vida).

El espectro le clavó la mirada de forma intimidante y desapareció segundos después.

-¿Y cómo hacemos con el tema de las traducciones?-Trato Sammy de ir coordinando la entrega-.

-¿Quieres que las cargue en tu computadora?-ofreció Castiel.

-Gracias eso sería estupendo, ¿me acompañas a buscarla ?

-¿Porqué china? -preguntó el ángel intrigado mientras iban avanzando-.

-Es complejo, te lo explico cuando tenga que explicárselo a Dean ¿esta bien?-.

-No hay problema, pero Sam, realmente creo que deberías tomarte uno o dos días de descanso, te estás poniéndo al límite.

-Si la marca de Caín despierta es muy probable que Dean jamás pueda regresar-dijo con enorme pesar- y no sabemos cuando despertará, lo que sí sabemos es que el tiempo corre en nuestra contra, no puedo relajarme Cas, tengo que poner todas mis energías en resolver esto, tampoco quiero dejar que Dean siga pensándose a sí mismo como un simple asesino, él es un héroe, no un villano, me preocupa que últimamente no pueda percibir la diferencia...

Castiél le apoyó una mano en el hombro luego de haberle dado una tierna mirada de aprobación.

-Estaré bien, lo prometo- le respondió con una tierna mirada y sonrisa- ni bien terminó de decirlo volvió a ver al fantasma por unos segundos en el descanso de la escalera. Su mirada lasciva y psicópata lo hacía entender que se trataba de Michael. Parecía más aterrador a cada aparición. Pero si Castiel no lo estaba viendo entonces no era real. Y si no era real se iría luego de que durmiera un poco.

Cuando cerró la pantalla de su portatil que descansaba en el escritorio de su cuarto, se la entregó procurando que no se tocaran sus manos, y el pudiera percibirlas húmedas y heladas, por el temor que le corría por la espina causándole palpitaciones, resequedad en la boca y aquella sensación de encontrarse ante un verdadero monstruo que lo hacía sentir pequeño y amedrentado. Sammy sabía que aquel hombre era su amigo, sin embargo parte de él parecía no poder reconocerlo como tal.

-Te llamaré apenas lo tenga ¿esta bien?

-Gracias, sé que estas muy ocupado... realmente aprecio que nos hagas este favor...

-Oye, se que he estado algo inaccesible últimamente pero... tienes que saber que ustedes son y siempre serán lo más importante que tengo, y que en todo lo que hago siempre estoy viendo por ustedes -dijo, y en su mirada profunda y transparente se reflejaron la ternura y la gran preocupación q sentía.

-Descuida, lo sé, además... ya no somos unos niños-lo palmeó Sam en el brazo para indicarle que no sintiera ninguna culpa por hacer sus cosas.

Con el siguiente pestañeo el ángel desapareció, dejandolo a solas en su cuarto.

Sintiéndose mareado y confuso se sentó en la cama, mientras su corazón palpitaba cada vez más fuerte. Hubiera esperado encontrarse más tranquilo ante la partida del ángel, sin embargo se sentía aterrado, tenía la certeza de que no se encontraba solo, una presencia invisible acechaba, algo que lo hacía sentir verdaderamente en peligro.

Pronto sus temores se hicieron realidad, la entidad lo atacó en los ojos nublándole la visión, en medio de la nebulosa distinguió una sombra moviéndose velozmente a poca distancia.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar el enemigo lo embistió manteniéndolo paralizado en su cama. Podía sentir el peso del cuerpo del atacante, la presión enorme que mantenía sus brazos inmovilizados contra el colchón, el fuerte y desesperado latir de su pecho, y comenzó a forcejear para tratar de quitárselo de encima y correr. A pesar de su robusta contextura física no fué capaz de safarse y la sombra informe comenzó a hacerse nítida al ir recuperándose sus ojos. Quien lo tenía apresado no era ni más ni menos que quien lo había estado observando en todas partes, su sonrisa de satisfacción era absolutamente perversa. Sam aún luchaba por enderezarse cuando la criatura sin apartar los brazos movió por medio de telequinesis su cremayera hacia abajo.

-¡Hermano, tienes que echar a Michael de ahí... Adams por favor!-rogó a su hermanito que tomara el control de su cuepo y lo salvara de aquella atroz amenaza, entonces el ángel cansado de sus forcejeos le propinó dos salvajes y rápidos puñetazos en la naríz que lo dejaron tan aturdido que apenas pudo volver a moverse. Acto seguido le tapó la boca para poder ahogar sus gritos y dió rienda suelta a sus horrendos y siniestros planes. A la humillación, se sumaron pronto los dolores más agudos e insoportables, Michael sabía como hacer que el proceso fuera lo más doloroso posible y lo ejecutó con despiadada presición.

En la vida real fué Crowley quien le tapó la boca para que Dean no llegara a oir y despertarse. Solo al cabo de cinco minutos de gritos y llantos desesperados, el demonio tuvo a bien bloquear el recuerdo de la Jaula una vez más.

Michael desapareció y se trocó por Crowley quien no le destapó la boca inmediatamente.

-Tranquilo -le indicó el recién llegado. Respetuosamente, puso su mano sobre el abdomen del muchacho, y tras una sensación agradable el dolor desapareció, más no así la angustia-.

Ahora voy a quitar mi mano ¿esta bién? Y tratarás de controlarte, no queremos que Dean se despierte ¿no es cierto?

Sam obedeció, solo unas lágrimas rodaron y su respiración inquieta.

-Lo que crees haber vivido hace un momento no sucedió, al menos no aquí en este cuarto, fue un recuerdo de la jaula, y estaba a punto de empeorar hasta que logré revertirlo. Son peligrosos porque afectan directamente a tus células y son tan reales porque durante la filtración tu actividad cerebral se incrementa hasta alcanzar el setenta por ciento de su capacidad contra el diez que los seres humanos usan normalmente.

La pared que te colocó Castiel después de derribar el verdadero muro no está cumpliendo del todo bien con sus funciones, está perdiendo densidad y por esa razón los ángeles se han convertido en disparadores que pueden activar esos recuerdos. Estás realmente jodido y soy la única persona que puede controlar el infierno dentro de tí. Estás vivo porque yo lo permito. Intenta recordarlo la próxima ves que quieras fastidiarme.

Sam cerró los ojos, tan solo quería dormir.

Voy a incrementar la densidad de la pared para que se minimice el impacto ante la presencia de los ángeles pero llegará el momento en que no puedas permanecer expuesto, el desgaste es inevitable... ¿No dices nada?...

-Gracias -respondió quebrado en su espíritu en la contemplación lo miserable de su situación.

Crowley comprendió la amarga y profunda depresión impresa en estas palabras.

Entonces cuando el demonio empujó el mal recuerdo hacia lo profundo y reforzó las defensas que le impedían recordar, la frecuencia vibratoria de Sam se incrementó automáticamente, con lo que supo que al despertar el chico se encontraría bien.

A las tres de la tarde abrió los ojos, sabía que había tenido un episodio, sabía que Crowley había tendido que asistirlo pero no recordaba qué le había sucedido exactamente.

No tardó en darse cuenta de que era hora de comer y tenía hambre así que fué en busca de Dean y al encontrarlo aún dormido decidió tomar el mísmo las llaves del auto y salir de compras.

Para cuando el rubio se despertó cerca de las seis de la tarde encontró a su hermano viendo la pantalla con un helado de dulce de leche granizado y frutilla al agua con tóping de chocolate blanco y chocolate negro más una montaña de crema batida a medio terminar. El embase más grande que existía en el mercado de alitas rebozadas estaba abierto sobre la mesa y Dean notó que se encontraba hasta la mitad.

Sam que absorto en la computadora no había notado la presencia de su hermano, tomó la salsa de frutilla que tenía a un costado desparramándola abundantemente sobre su helado para, acto seguido, meterse una generosa cucharada de crema batida en la boca.

Dean carraspeó para anunciar su presencia.

-Hola, te guardé pizza-volteó el menor y lo miró para luego volver a centrarse en la pantalla.

-¿Poniéndote al día con la serie?-comentó Dean al reconocer un episodio de Games of Thrones.

Seguidamente sacó la caja de pizza de la heladera colocando en el hornito eléctrico las cuatro porciones.

Como el episodio había terminado Sam fue a sentarse con él a la mesa aún con el helado en mano. Por un momento lo dejó abandonado en virtud de agarrar una nueva alita del balde de cartón.

-¿Y toda esa comida? ¿Estas embarazado? -preguntó curioso y divertido-

-Aún no me hago el test -respondió entre mordisco y mordisco-.

-¿Te encuentras bien Sam?

-Aha..-fué la vaga respuesta del chico.

Pero Dean no podía creer que algo así era verdad ante semejante desmadre alimenticio.

-Vamos es evidente que algo te preocupa Sammy.

-No es preocupación Dean, solo antojo... mmm... tienes que probar esto -dijo tras meterse una cucharada de helado con chocolates crema y salsa de frutilla en la boca.

La campanilla del hornito eléctrico sonó indicando que ya se podían retirar calientes las cuatro porciones de pizza. Sam se levantó a buscarlas, se las alcanzó y le trajo una cerveza fría. Luego se sentó frente a él una vez más y dijo:

-Buen provecho. Luego de lo cual buscó una cucharada más de helado. Al cabo de un silencio corto mientras los dos comían pegó un trago a la cerveza de su hermano y volvió a iniciar conversación:

-Estaba pensando que no nos vendría nada mal despejarnos un poco salir de compras, ir al cine... cenar fuera... ¿que dices?

-¿Ir de compras? ¿a comprar ropa?... ¿alguno de los dos está por morir verdad?

-De hecho la idea de matarte está pasando por mi mente ahora mismo -bromeó Sam- ¿qué no puedo tener ganas de salir Dean? No me contestes, sé que crees que estoy deprimido y Dios sabe que fue así hasta hace muy poco, pero estoy dejándolo atrás, por fin he podido verlo, tu siempre estuvíste en lo correcto y yo completamente equivocado, todas las cosas que no hice, viviendo como si tuviera todo el tiempo por delante... podríamos morir en cualquier momento y ¿qué es lo que he estado haciendo? Desperdiciar nuestro tiempo, así que ya no más. ¿Estás conmigo?... Podemos salir de este agujero y reventar la noche o puedo irme solo si es que acaso ya hiciste planes.

-Mi único plan era darme una ducha...-respondió Dean como una forma más creativa de decir que sí.

-Y como estas comiendo yo tomaré el primer turno -se apresuró acontestar Sam con un entusiasmo que no mostraba hace rato-te advierto que no pienso salir del baño hasta dentro de media hora.

Dean comió bastante menos que Sam, en parte también para llegar con hambre a la hora de la cena. Fue a su habitación a buscar la ropa que se pondría después de bañarse y en determinado punto sus ojos notaron el portaretratos con el vidrio roto justo sobre la imagen del menor. Era evidente que había sido hecho a propósito. Esto llevó a Dean a convencerse de que el repentino desenfreno de su hermano era más un estado de tensión que la consecuencia directa de una Epifanía.

Cuando salió de la ducha Sam fue directo a su cuarto a cambiarse, pronto Dean apareció y apoyándose sobre el marco de la puerta le preguntó:

-¿Cuando pensabas decirme lo del fantasma?

-¿Fantasma? -preguntó el chico sin saber de qué le hablaba.

Dean le señaló el espejo con la mirada, ciertamente estaba resquebrajado en el margen superior izquierdo.

Luego de que su hermano comprobara el espejo dio vuelta el portaretratos que tenía apretado contra él, y en el cual Sam no había reparado, para mostrarle la foto:

-Esto apareció en mi habitación.

-No tengo la menor idea...no me he metido en nada raro, lo juro.

El mayor conocía cada tono y sabía que era sincero.

-Tendremos que investigarlo cuanto antes... Por el momento tendrás que mudarte a mi habitación. Si se atreve a intentar algo voy a meterle la sal por el culo al bastardo.

-¿Y si es UNA fantasma? -le planteo Sammy divertido.

-Por el culo Sammy, tenga la forma que tenga.

A esas alturas ya estaban bromeando.

-¿Y cómo harás para investigar algo así? No hay testigos. ¿Me hipnotizarás para ver si logro recordar algo? -Sam estaba rogando que Dean no estuviera pensando meter a Cas en su cabeza.

-¿Quién soy el maldito Dr. Strange? Tengo un contacto, es una psíquica que puede obtener información de los objetos que toca. -el menor sintió un alivio que no expresó externamente y sí declaró:

-¡Claro, cómo no lo pensé antes!... ¿Quieres comprobar debajo de mi cama mientras reviso el armario? -dijo Sam

-¡Muy gracioso! estas demasiado crecidito como para interesarle al cuco pero definitivamente taparé este espejo -Dijo tomando la toalla que el menor había descartado sobre la cama.

El resto del día transcurrió de un modo tranquilo y distendido. Hubo risas, buena comida y bastante cerveza, y Dean no hubiera podido pedir una tarde mejor.

Al día siguiente llegó la psíquica para comenzar la investigación. Tocó el espejo, ojos cerrados, párpados moviéndose con rapidez, manos temblorosas, uñas largas y bien cuidadas...y al retirar su mano del objeto miró al mayor y dijo:

-Es un hombre, y siente una ardiente lujuria por el joven que duerme en este cuarto. Sabe que lo proteges y tu presencia es una molestia para él aunque no piensa intentar nada en tu contra.

Sam estaba rojo como una fresa y parecía que estaba a un paso de estallar de risa. Finalmente sucedió. Pidió disculpas y comenzo a reír lo menos descontroladamente posible.

Dean le apretó el hombro y después la psíquica le terminó tomando la mano entre las suyas para poder leer en él, finalmente le dijo:

-Te sientes muy confundido...

Sam no pudo responder pero sí asintió con la cabeza, ya había lágrimas en su cara de lo fuerte de su ataque de risa.

-Suerte que soy hermano de un auténtico cazafantasmas -pudo soltar finalmente.

-¡¡¡Esto tenía que ocurrirte a tí Sammy, un puto fantasma!!! -Rió Dean ya sin poder evitarlo y agregó- puedo encargarme de el, o puedo dejarlos a solas, ya sabes, si acaso deseas probar nuevas experiencias.

-Talvés en la próxima vida- bromeó él.

Muy en el fondo y aunque no dejó de reir y bromear cuanto se le ocurrió, pudo sentir en su interior el desagrado ante la idea de que un imbécil hubiera osado poner sus ojos en Sam y más aún de esa forma.

Los hermanos agradecieron a la psíquica su ayuda y la llevaron en el auto hasta su casa. En el umbral de la puerta, ella le dijo a Sam, que tratara de hablar siempre en algún momento del día con su yo superior pues él se encargaría de guiarlo en la dirección correcta.


	5. Chapter 5

En el camino de regreso, el menor se quedó pensando en que ya se había dado cuenta de como Crowley se las había arreglado para burlar la seguridad de la puerta. También había dado gracias de que la psíquica no hubiera podido dar precisión acerca de su acosador fantasma. Ahora estaba seguro de que entre él y ese monstruo había una tensión sexual que apenas podían manejar, probablemente a causa del rito de "Congregación elemental", que habían hecho.

-Me pregunto de donde habrá salido ese sujeto -dijo Dean de repente con las dos manos en el volante y aún atento al camino.

-¿El fantasma? -preguntó Sam saliendo del ensimismamiento en el que había caído desde que volvieron a subir al auto.

-¡No, el tipo que nos rebasó con su camión cargado de pingüinos emperadores Sam!... ¡Por supuesto que hablo del fantasma!

-Talvés se nos pegó cuando abandonamos la casa de los Mc Cormick...-respondió simplemente.

-Tienes razón... recuérdame que nunca hagamos remodelaciones en casa.

-También podría ser que se desplace a través de los espejos...-reflexionó-en todo caso Alissa dijo que no quería meterse contigo así que estar cerca debería bastar.

-Parece que me estoy haciendo popular en el otro mundo.

-Demasiado para mi gusto... ¿Y cómo te sientes?

-Bien, ¿porqué lo dices?

-Llevas 48hs sin estar cazando.

-Sí, asi es.

-Y estás contando cada segundo, se que es difícil, pero vas a estar bien ¿sabes? El mundo no se acabará ni nada parecido.

-¡Sammy... Tenemos un caso, el problema de como me deshago de la marca de Caín y estoy trabajando en él, contigo, como siempre, esto no es para alejarme de la cazería ¿si?

-De acuerdo -respondió asintiendo con la cabeza y volvió a mirar por la ventanilla, al cabo de un corto silencio y mirando solo hacia adelante Dean le pidió:

-Trata de comprender... esto no es lo que hago Sam... es lo que soy... sinceramente no podría hallarme en otro tipo de vida...

El silencio siguió por un corto período hasta que el más pequeño pidió:

-¿Me dejas entre esos autos? -Dean quiso que su vida terminara justo después de haber oído aquellas palabras, puso el pié en el pedal y frenó, aferrándose fuerte con las dos manos al volante mientras sentía su mundo derrumbarse.

-Necesito un cambio de look -Escuchó el inesperado comentario de Sam y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que se encontraban a pocos pasos de un salón masculino.

-Claro, mi pelo también está bastante largo, entremos -dijo sin tener idea de como había sido capaz de hablar.

Después de unos minutos de serenarse pudo centrar su atención en el sujeto que trabajaba en el pelo de su hermano. Cortando por aquí y peinando por allá, En unos pocos minutos fue como si aquel tipo hubiera vuelto el tiempo atrás para Sam, quien lucía bastante más joven y definitivamente muy atractivo, aunque a sus ojos eso jamás le había faltado.

-¿Qué sigue? ¿Ir al cine?-quiso saber Dean-.

-Lentes de contacto de colores.

-¿Quieres cambiar el color de tus ojos?-repitió extrañado-¿no es demasiado radical?

Después de haber visto toda la gama de colores en una óptica se decidió por unos bonitos azules que finalmente no se llevó puestos-

Del otro lado de la calle haciendo esquina una cafetería que prometía proporcionarles deliciosa comida hizo que Sam decidiera preguntarle a su hermano:

-¿Quieres que vallamos por un café?

El café estuvo acompañado con un sandwich de pavo para compartir y una tarta de dulce de leche y chocolate.

Más tarde regresaron al Bunker que llamaban hogar.

Parado sobre la corniza de una pasarela que atraviesa una autopista, haciendo equilibrio con la mitad de las plantas de los pies por fuera del delgado borde de material que excede la barrera de contención (que funciona a su vez de pasamanos), Sammy ve los autos y camiones moviéndose bajo sus pies, todos avanzan rítmicamente, nadie parece notar su presencia. A decidido soltarse de la barandilla, cede y se precipita, pero el vértigo se detiene casi al instante, su campera a empezado a apretarlo, convirtiéndose en una barrera que lo separa de la muerte.

Voltea para ver quien lo sostiene.

Sus ojos reconocen inmediatamente al rey del infierno. Pero ya no se encuentran en el mísmo lugar, ni siquiera en la misma pose, ahora estan sentados uno junto al otro sobre la gran muralla, y el ambiente es una preciosa y tranquila noche de verano.

Sam no sabe que decir, debería estar enojado con él pero se siente tan vacío que todo le vale lo mismo, no obstante las palabras abren su propio camino y mirando hacia la lejanía responde:

-Desde hace días es el mismo sueño -por unos segundos hace contacto visual con el demonio y luego vuelve la vista hacia adelante- siempre me arrojo, Dean siempre me rescata... y ahora tú... me pregunto porqué sigo olvidando quitarme el abrigo...

-Seguirás olvidando quitártelo cada vez... porque no quieres morir... más de lo que deseas ser salvado...-lo dijo remarcando la palabra más-.

Entonces ambos tienen el impulso de besarse pero el sueño termina antes de que suceda y cada uno en su lugar despiertan a la mísma vez, y Crowley sabe que ha estado dentro de la mente de Sam.

El menor toma conciencia de que aún tiene en la mano un pesado libro de la biblioteca de los hombres de letras y que se ha quedado dormido sobre su otro brazo en plena mesa del hall.

Dean lo observa fijamente desde el otro extremo. La portátil está abierta delante de él y hace nada a apartado su mano del mousse.

-Dime que no has estado soñando con ese maldito -dijo con un tono de voz que denotaba molestia-.

-¿Hice algún sonido en particular o dije algo? Porque no tengo registro de haber soñado-mintió cuando en realidad tenía fresco en su memoria cada detalle-.

-No, pero por un minuto dudé de si realmente estabas bien... Ya sabes...

-Nop, ni medio signo de abuso, muchísimas gracias a Dios... mejor me dedico a preparar café...

-¿Me tráes una tarta de limón?-pidió el mayor-

A los cinco minutos volvió con todas las cosas.-¿Cas te dijo algo acerca de cuanto tiempo podría llevarle reunir la información que le pediste? -preguntó Dean tras haber probado aquella maravillosa delicia.

-Al rededor de una semana.

-¿Y tus lentes? ¿Ya te arrepentíste de ser Sammy ojitos azules?

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije acerca de buscar tutores Wiccas...? Si voy como Sam Winchester a solicitar su ayuda, todo lo que me mostrarán será la salida. Esos lentes son parte de mi estrategia.

-Sam... ¿estás seguro de esto? Los Wiccas son como niñas exploradoras en todo este tema de la magia y los hechizos.

-Si, bueno... intenté en Howars pero Rowenna se convirtió en directora tras la dimisión de lady Mc Gonagall...

-Bien, ponte a hornear galletas y déjale el trabajo a los profesionales, quizás sea lo mejor.

A Sam le afectó un poco la forma tan despectiva que Dean tuvo de descalificar su idea pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para no mostrar sus sentimientos los cuales se tragó con el café sorbo a sorbo hasta que con el correr de los minutos se fue tranquilizando.

-¿Estas bien Sammy?-preguntó el mayor después de veinte minutos, quitándose los auriculares de las orejas-Soy Samuel -le respondió secamente.

-Tienes razón en estar enfadado, me comporté como un cretino ¿me perdonas Sammy?

Sam soltó el aire haciendo ruido y finalmente respondió:

-Como dijiste estamos dedicados a lo mismo. Si tienes algo mejor muéstrame de qué se trata, desarrollamos un plan de acción y lo seguimos, pero si no tienes nada Dean, seguiré trabajando en esto hasta que la solución que buscamos se presente. Debe haber una forma de combatir la marca, y a menos que la hayas encontrado mi trabajo exige la mayor concentración. Los Wiccas pueden no ser los más grandes detentadores de la magia pero al menos la manejan, a diferencia de mí, y si voy a ser un iniciado prefiero serlo con ellos y no por ejemplo en un culto satanista o africano.

-Nada de decapitar gallinas... -observó Dean-Pues bien, de momento, solo de momento no tengo nada mejor en la nómina. Y necesito darle un corte a toda esta cuestión.

-Entiendo.

-Necesito ir a dar una vuelta por ahí, ¿tu no?

-No creo que fuera apropiado a como van las cosas.

-Pues que pena porque de todas formas te vienes conmigo.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste, recoge tus cosas, no voy a dejarte solo en casa así que vendrás conmigo a Tween Peack's.

Sam se frotó la frente mientras miraba la pantalla con expresión seria, hizo una mueca como de resolver algo en su cabeza y finalmente presionó la opción apagar en el sistema. En tanto windows se cerraba echó mano al bolso donde siempre la guardaban (ubicado al lado de la silla donde estaba sentado), verificó tener las baterías de repuesto para los teléfonos de su hermano y de él, la tablet y los dos pen drives (nunca se sabía cuando necesitarían robar data) y por supuesto anti ácidos y pastillas para desinflamar y desintoxicar el hígado (Dean solía pedírselas en más de una ocación). Todo estaba cargado. Luego de guardar la compu y su respectivo cable de alimentación, se tomó un vaso de agua y estuvo listo. Dean lo roció con su fragancia favorita antes de partir.

Tomando una cerveza roja y comiendo Snack's, Sam tenía al menos cuatro de sus cinco sentidos presentes en la pantalla, navegando a través del wi-fi de la cervecería. Para sorpresa y horror de Dean, pedir la clave fue lo primero que había salido de su boca apenas Darcy llegó a tomarles el pedido. Sammy jamás había prestado tan poca atención en su vida a una atractiva morena. Parecía que el asunto de la marca lo había absorbido por completo.

Eso o su hermano competía en las olimpiadas nerd's con amplias posibilidades de ganar el oro para su país.

Como no tenía ganas de herir sus sentimientos una ves más, lo dejó quemarse las pestañas tranquilo como el quería y se dedico a socorrer a la pobre muchacha que evidentemente estaba poniendo lo mejor de sí para hacerlos sentir en casa.

Una cerveza roja, snacks y una porción de papas fritas con cheddar y bacon extra crujiente fue lo que a Dean se le antojó y Sammy estuvo de acuerdo.

Mientras Sherlock permanecía parte del tiempo en su mundo y la otra parte observándolo todo o cruzando un par de palabras con él, Dean se encontraba como un niño en un parque de diversiones, pasando los ojos de belleza en belleza y sonriéndo con cara de felicidad.

"¿Ahora quien tiene mirada de cachorro?", pensaba Sam para sí, casi sin percatarse de que había empezado a sonreír.

Quince minutos más tarde le informaba a Dean:

-¿Ves la chica de la barra? ¿Sasha? Definitivamente estoy seguro de que la has flechado. Podrías ir allá y tratar de conseguir su número...

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-Confía en mí Dean, es obvio...

-Dame diez minutos.

Sam volvió a ver el progreso de los dos archivos que estaba bajando. Eran audios de aprendizaje del idioma Mandarín, o como se conocía comúnmente "Chino básico". Uno era para dar los primeros pasos en la formación de oraciones y el otro un compilado de 200 frases útiles.

Treinta segundos más tarde había finalizado la descarga, por lo que procedió a encender el Bluetooth tanto en la pc como en su celular en donde quería almacenar los archivos. En eso una persona se le sentó al lado, tardó unos segundos en notar que se trataba de Crowley.

-¿Me dejas invitarte un trago?

-¿Crowley? ¿Qué demonios haces? ¿Te volviste loco? -lo retó Sammy a media voz- ¡Si Dean decide voltear en este instante todo se va al carajo! -

-Relájate tonto -le respondió -si Dean volteara a vernos, cosa que estoy seguro de que no hará, solo vería a Darcy como todos los demás, eres el único que puede verme como realmente soy en este lugar.

Para demostrar su punto volteo y los tres tipos que estaban en la mesa de al lado le coquetearon.

-¡¿Tú nos tomáste el pedido?!...-exclamó Sammy a media voz consternado- ¡¿Me estás siguiendo? ¿También me ves mientras duermo verdad? Admítelo...

-Está bien, lo admito -dijo Crowley y luego de una pausa dramática agregó- me seduce que seas tan ingénuo de pensar que soy de los que se contenta viendo... -así diciendo acercó peligrosamente sus labios.

-Las chicas Tween Peack's no pueden tener contacto físico con sus clientes. Harás que echen a Darcy... -suplicó Sam-.

-Entonces tócame, te sacarán del bar y podremos continuar con lo nuestro en otra parte.

-No seas absurdo, no voy a tocarte, y tampoco tú lo harás, resiste un par de días más Crowley, esta sensación tendrá que desaparecer... ¿cuanto puede quedarle ya al rito de "congregación elemental" piénsalo -intentó hacerlo recapacitar-.

-¡Tócame ahora o te juro que Dean sufrirá ataques de epilepsia por lo que le reste de vida!

Acorralado y desesperado al notar que el demonio no estaba jugando, con la imagen en su cabeza de Dean teniendo un episodio, le puso las manos en el pecho rozándolo descuidadamente con sus dedos al tiempo que le violaba la boca tiñéndola con el agradable sabor de la cerveza roja.

Crowley se quedó un segundo más para poder disfrutar el resultado de su desesperado soborno y luego abandonó el cuerpo de Darcy, quien al verse así abordada por el joven, tuvo naturalmente una respuesta violenta. Pegándole fuerte y rápido con las dos manos sobre el pecho para que lograr que la suelte le gritó ofuscada:

-¡Oye... qué demonios te pasa imbécil! ...

-Lo siento... -Sammy estaba más colorado que cualquier cosa roja que existiera en el mundo y no sabía como pedir disculpas, si no hubieran llegado justo en ese momento los de seguridad habría recibido una fea golpiza por parte de los tres hombres que eran sus vecinos de mesa. Dean ni siquiera volteó a mirar, los antros siempre estaban llenos de pervertidos y esa vuelta no estaba interesado en hacerla de sheriff.

Los custodios agarraron a Sam por el cuello de la camisa, lo sacaron a empujones y cuando había llegado a la salida le dieron un puñetazo en la cara informándole que tenía prohibida la entrada a partir de ese momento. A su lado tiraron el bolso donde estaban los artefactos, cargadores y teléfono.

Avergonzado y adolorido, rompió a llorar por la bronca del momento de mierda que había pasado siendo que todo lo que había querído era quedarse trabajando en casa. Tomó sus cosas y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, con el simple propósito de alejarse. No llegó a hacer diez pasos cuando Crowley lo jaló del brazo empujándolo hacia un espacio de vacío temporal al que pronto dio aspecto de callejón para que Sam no supiera en donde se encontraban, aunque de cualquier forma no lo hubiera imaginado.

Así, manteniéndolo apresado entre su cuerpo y la pared comenzó su discurso:

-Pobre Sam... Pudo haber sido mucho mejor pero no, ¿verdad?...tenías que ser tú... grosero y desconsiderado con los sentimientos de los demás... así eres... -lo reprendió molesto-

-Los demonios no tienen sentimientos -le recordó despectivamente.

-¡Gracias a tí los tengo! -dijo el demonio con ira contenida al tiempo que con su brazo hacía chocar la espalda y omóplatos de Sam contra la pared a causa de la fuerza de su empujón- ¡Qué creíste que hacías cuando me inyectabas con tu sangre, maldita puta infelíz!

En un ataque de ira y de locura, temblando como una hoja por los nervios, Sam empujó a Crowley un poco hacia atrás, tomó una navaja que tenía en el bolsillo del pantalón y se efectuó un corte en el cuello. La sangre comenzó a salir a borbotones por haber dañado una arteria.

-¿Esto es lo que quieres?... vamos ¿no dices que me deseas? ¿qué esperas? Quiero que me des un delicioso chupón en el cuello ahora mismo...

-¡¿Que soy? ¿El conde Drácula?!... -dijo Crowley divertido por la idea tan tonta que Sam había tenido para intentar alejarlo y agarrándolo del cuello agregó- ...Niño estúpido...- sobre los puntos donde el maxilar inferior se unía con las orejas,el demonio posó sus dedos índice y pulgar asiendo apenas presión, una corriente cálida de energía se concentró en la zona del cuello.

Sam hubiera esperado que comenzara a ahorcarlo, pero la única intención de Crowley era sanar aquella herida mortal que Sammy se había hecho torpemente, por actuar sin pensar, antes de agregar:

-Me darás cualquier cosa que te pida, porque no quieres dejar este mundo sin haber visto a Dean libre de la marca... y soy el único capaz de hacerte durar hasta ese momento -ni bien terminar de decirlo volvió a pegarse a él.

-Por favor... -pidió Sam para que se fuera y ante el silencio de su interlocutor agregó- esto no es real... lo sabes... -en su mirada podía leerse cláramente que ya no podía más, y un segundo después caía inevitablemente por los labios de aquel hombre que lograba hacerle olvidar el mundo con tan solo un roce, comprendiendo que no se alejaría sin haber tomado lo que deseaba de él.

En el fondo era consciente de que por muy descabellado que resultara, estar en aquella situación era algo agradable, algo que le hacía querer más, y su cuerpo lo traicionaba reaccionando ante su cercanía incluso cuando su cerebro le gritaba que no era otra cosa más que un manipulador.

-Así me gusta... no fue tan difícil ¿verdad?... ahora atiende tu llamada telefónica.

Crowley se teletrasporto con él nuevamente a donde estaban y la sangre de su ropa se evaporó como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

El teléfono del joven empezó a sonar tal como el demonio lo había predicho. El lo sacó y la agenda le indicó que era desde el celular de Tía Robin.

Sam se tomó un momento para respirar antes de contestar la llamada.

-Tía Robin...

-Sammy, cariño... ¿estas bien? -le preguntó preocupada la vos del otro lado del teléfono-.

-Si, no te preocupes... ¿tía puedo pasar por tu casa o tenías planes?

-Claro... acabo de ver tu mensaje en la contestadora...

Acto seguido le escribió a su hermano para decirle que tenía algunos asuntos q atender y que ptobablemente no volvería hasta la noche.

-¡¡Hijo!! ¡¡Cómo tienes ese golpe!!! -dijo mientras lo abrazaba- sientate aquí y vamos a atenderlo... -dijo llevándolo a una silla en la sala -¿Dean esta bien?...

-Al menos por ahora-respondió mientras la mujer iba huntando cuidadósamente sobre el área del golpe un ungüento-

Tras hablarle del asunto de la marca y comprobar si ella conocía alguna solución, la cual no pudo darle, le comentó su idea y ella estuvo de acuerdo en introducir a Sam en el círculo secreto de los Wiccas haciéndolo pasar por su sobrino.

La próxima reunión sería la semana entrante y el pretendía estar listo para entonces. También le dió tres libros de texto y le recomendó un ejercicio que debía realizar al menos una vez al día para abrir su "tercer ojo", la única puerta humana al mundo místico.

Sam llegó a casa sobre las Diez de la noche.

-¿¿A donde fuiste?? -preguntó Dean ni bien atravesó la puerta que cerró tras él con llave.

-A la biblioteca -le respondió el menor levantando un poco los libros adentro del bolso para exhibirlos como prueba.

Dean no estaba seguro de creerle pero de momento tampoco resultaba relevante.

-Por cierto, Darcy te envía saludos, dice que eres un cerdo y que espera que te pudras en el infierno ¿Qué carajo le hiciste Sam?

Hastiado del tema, con renovada bronca por lo sucedido y casi a punto de reprocharle a Dean que lo haya arrastrado hasta ahí, respondió enfadado:

-Caí sobre sus tetas ¿bien? Fué un accidente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Explícame como un tipo puede caer sobre las tetas de una mujer por accidente porque no lo entiendo!

Sam acababa de constatar que Darcy no le había contado nada del beso, una ventaja genial y decisiva a la hora de justificar la caótica frase que había lanzado a través de su sarcasmo cargado del más legítimo enojo.

-Darcy se sentó a mi lado tratando de seducirme, hablaba todo el tiempo, era tan aburrida y ... sabes que estaba cansado... Así que lo siento Dean, siento no poder volver a acompañarte a ese lugar triste para hombres desesperados.

-Ok, ya me parecía... -respondió Dean procurando tranquilizarlo- tu no eres de los que manosean mujeres... todo lo contrario... son ellas las que siempre se pasan contigo, porque eres demasiado respetuoso y amable... -fue notable el descenso en el ánimo ofuscado de Sammy -¿quieres comer algo? Acabo de sacar la carne...

Carne al horno rellena, con papas, Dean había decidido prepararla para darle a Sam una buena cena. Algo que amenizara el momento. Y por fortuna no lo había arruinado a pesar de haberse puesto en modo "madre controladora" . El no solía cocinar muy a menudo pero realmente se había esmerado y había logrado un platillo digno del mejor restaurant. Gracias a los videos de gastronomía en youtube.

-Entonces... ¿qué sucedió con Sasha? ¿Conseguíste su teléfono?

Dean extrajo un papel y lo hizo jugar entre sus dedos por toda respuesta mientras sonreía.

-¿Van a encontrarse?

-Probablemente en estos días.

-¿Y porqué no esta noche?

-Es noche de chicos, por si no lo notaste... -y después de un momento de silencio agregó- hice instalar distintos tipos de cámaras en tu habitación mientras estabamos fuera, Castiel los recibió, así que cuando sientas que quieres irte a dormir puedes hacerlo en tu cuarto, me quedaré en la habitación de al lado monitoreando, cualquier cosa que se mueva las cámaras lo tomarán y entraré a quitártelo de encima. Aunque según mis cálculos no va a pasar nada porque hice arder los huesos de ese patético.

-Bueno... está bien, solo ten cuidado ¿de acuerdo?

-No es mi trasero el que está invitado a la fiesta -bromeó Dean-

-Se lo que dijo Alissa pero Dean... a veces la gente puede cambiar de opinión... vivos... muertos... en eso no existe diferencia, además... admitámoslo, tu no necesitas invitación, ¡por todos los cielos!

-Solo lo dices para que te dé una porción más de carne ¿cierto?

-¡Me tienes! -le sonrió Sam y le alcanzó su plato, Dean le sirvió encantado y volvió a la carga:

-Tienes razón no necesito invitación... YO soy la fiesta.

-Estas a punto de rayar la pared con tu ego -le tiró Sam haciéndose el gracioso. Y como respondiendo a sus dichos unos trosos de la pintura de la pared cayeron sobre la mesa sin dañar ningún alimento- demasiado tarde -agregó y los dos rieron.

Después de la cena Sammy ya estaba muy cansado pero decidió tomar un café antes de ir a acostarse.

En tanto el café se hacía Dean le mostró a su hermano dos flamantes dagas hechas con sal del Imalaya, (se veían como estacas punteagudas con mango de madera) poniéndolas sobre la mesa ante sus ojos.

-Ella es osito y su hermana se llama luna. Cuando te vallas a descansar llévate a osito contigo solo por si acaso.

-Así que por eso hacías tanto ruido ayer... Gracias es preciosa -le dijo su hermano desde el corazón y con mucho cariño.

Despues del café lavo los platos y finalmente fue a su habitación se quitó los zapatos, la camisa y quedó debajo de las sabanas en Jean y musculosa.

En diez minutos había alcanzado el sueño profundo despues de un día demasiado largo.

Dean tomó su puesto, monitoreando lo que veían las cámaras a través de su portatil. Pero nada interrumpió el sueño de su adorado tormento.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean le dió los buenos días a su hermano en Mandarín, Sam le respondió en el mísmo idioma, cayéndo un segundo después en la cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder. Alguien había estado escuchado su música sin permiso.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que había bajado los archivos, y en todo ese tiempo los había estado escuchando intensamente.

-Lo siento, creí que era música-lanzó Dean de repente-

Sam no estaba seguro de que eso fuera así pero estaba tan acostumbrado a sus controles permanentes, que el haber tardado tres días en meterse había sido la mejor prueba de su buena voluntad.

-Descuida - dijo afable y distendido, sorprendiéndo al mayor que hubiera esperado una actitud seria o reprobatoria de su parte- no te dije nada pensando que estudiar idioma te resultaría aburrido y no me equivoqué, hiciste que Cas te programara desde la Matrix.

-¿Qué prefieres?-la pastilla azul o la roja- dijo haciéndose el gracioso tratando de ocultar la vergüenza que aún sentía por sus acciones que en más de una ocación no podía evitar-

-Azul -dijo Sam tomándo uno de los dos cupkakes que Dean tenía en sus manos y los cuales había tomado de arriba de la mesa en su arrebato de improvización, sobre la mísma aún quedaban seis.

-¿Sabes lo que hace la pastilla azul, verdad...? -le dijo con picardía. Era evidente que estaba haciendo alusión al "Viagra"-

-Quedate detrás de mí y no habrá problemas... -bromeo su hermano-

-¿Quien dijo que no los habrá?-rió Dean-

-Debería darte sólo por haber dicho eso...-le retrucó el menor divertido-

-...¿Estas planeando unas vacaciones en Beijing Sam...?-intentó tirarle de la lengua-

-¡Muy gracioso!... no me dirás que aún no entiendes hacia donde voy...

-Te diré lo que pienso... Estas pensando hacerte pasar por Samaél Turner, el sobrino perdido de Tía Robin.

-Correcto, le pregunté si lo creía viable y estuvo de acuerdo en ayudarme... Todos conocen a Samaél Turner a pesar de que nadie lo haya visto, si piensan que soy él, sé que puedo conseguir acceso irrestricto a su sistema teórico práctico.

-Me pregunto cómo será nuestro primer día en Howard...-reflexionó Dean antes de darle cabida a una tostada con manteca-.

-No puede ser complicado, supongo... -reflexionó Sam. Tenía un sentimiento amargo de saber que en su momento debería explicarle a Dean porqué no podría acompañarlo a las reuniones como el quería, salvo esperarlo en el coche hasta que hubieran terminado-.

Castiél mandó un mensaje al teléfono de cada hermano avisando que en una hora estaría allí con el encargo. Sam rogaba que Dean se interesara por la lectura ya que comenzaba a actuar como gato enjaulado.

-No se tú pero yo comenzaré con mi rutina de ejercicios... mi intuición se ha incrementado considerablemente en estos días.

-No viste venir lo de Tween Peacks... -le lanzó Dean-

-¡Dean, eso fué antes! -le recordó divertido-

-Eres un idiota Sam, ¿no ves que ahora voy a tener que pedirle a Castiel que les fría el cerebro a esas personas?-expresó cariñosamente, referiéndose a la necesidad de borrarles sus memorias acerca de lo ocurrido para no privarse del deseo de estar allí con su mejor amigo.

-Dame un respiro... -fue la expresión de Sammy. Era obvio que no se sentía cómodo con la idea de volver- Vámos este es el momento perfecto para hacer los ejercicios-lo jaló del brazo inmediatamente después y Dean se dejó llevar.

Fueron hasta una de las habitaciones que tenía cama matrimonial y se pusieron de espaldas mirando el techo uno junto al otro. Con sus brazo un poco extendidos habían formado dos "Eles", una derecha y otra invertida, con los dedos índice y pulgar de cada mano, superponiéndo las dos "Eles" a través de la unión de los pulgares que debían colocar uno debajo del otro, los índices delimitaban un árco, la idea era que fijando la vísta en el centro del arco, ellos comenzarían a notar como un tercer dedo fantasmático aparecería en escena, ese tercer dedo, decía la teoría, lo estarían observando con su tercer ojo y mediante ese ejercicio el sexto chakra comenzaría a activarse.

Estuvieron cuarenta minutos concentrándose. Dean notó que Sammy tenía una asombrosa habilidad para entrar en estado de trance. El con un poco más de esfuerzo consiguió concentrarse por unos minutos.

Cuando Castiel llegó el mayor se enderezó hasta quedar sentado en la cama y con una sonrisa saludó a su amigo. Durante todo ese tiempo Sam había seguido en su puesto, abandonándolo de forma completamente natural segundos más tarde.

-¿Y cómo te fué? -preguntó el pequeño apenas tuvo la mirada de su hermano mayor.

-Voy mejorando.

Entonces reparo en el ángel:

-¡Hola, ¿que tal?! Estabamos practicando abrir nuestro tercer ojo -lo saludó.

-Lo estan haciendo muy bien chicos... ya deben haberse anticipado a varios pequeños acontecimientos cotidianos ¿verdad?

-Yo supe que el cartero tocaría nuestra puerta equivocándo el último número quince o veinte minutos antes de que pasara-reflexionó Sam-.

-Y yo hice mucho dinero en el Black Jack la otra noche... Y... en la ruleta -enfatizó el Y.

-Un poco más de suerte y los dueños nos habrían caído encima.

-¡Qué exagerado Sam! ¡¿Tienes idea de cuantos ricos pierden sus millones descuidadamente por noche? Lo que yo me llevé fue apenas una propina que había sobre la mesa.

-¿Sabes? Estoy orgulloso, lo que conseguiste no es nada fácil-lo felicitó él-.

-Bueno, no quería desepcionarte y no lo hice -sonrió su hermano mayor-.

Castiel se acercó, se sentó en la cama, dejó la computadora junto a Sam y le extendió a Dean el pen drive.

-¿Que onda? Has tenido que reunirte con los más importantes arcángeles o algo así? -preguntó el rubio-

-Algo así... por el momento logramos que la mayoría de los ángeles vuelvan a sus tareas habituales, pero las cosas se hicieron de tal manera que muchos deberan ser juzgados, probáblemente algún día yo mísmo deba comparecer ante un tribunal.

-A menos que te conviertas en el Presidente... o Rey... no sé cual será el sistema que los organiza como civilización... -De esta manera Sam le estaba rogando que no se dejara arruinar la vida, y Castiel lo entendió así, sonriendo ante esas palabras que con tanto sentimiento había expresado- estoy seguro de que con todo lo que has vivido y aprendido aquí podrías llevar a tu gente a una nueva era dorada. Deberías pelear por eso, estoy seguro que en verdad serías un gran patriarca...

-Si lo hago tendrás que convertirte en uno de mis consejeros principales, talvés en el presidente de la cámara alta.

-Solo te metería en problemas Cas, pero puedes contarme lo que sea y podemos analizarlo juntos aquí, estoy seguro que a Dean también le encantará ayudarte.

Dean lo miró y asintió.

-Y cualquier problema que tengas... te mataré si tenemos que enterarnos por algún tercero...-lo amenazó de todo corazón.

-De acuerdo-respondió Cas y en su voz se notó que se sentía entre enamorado y conmovido por la hermosa relación que los unía y el amor tan genuino que los hermanos le expresaban siempre.

El ángel se quedó un rato más y luego se despidió de los Winchester. Mientras Sam lavaba las vajillas que habían quedado del desayuno, Dean decidió interferir el radio de la policía para entretenerse.

Entonces, de repente entró la llamada de una mujer que se oía asustada y desesperada.

-Hola, soy Amber Kelly, vivo en y la calle Main y Léxington Avenu, justo en frente de la panadería... no podemos abrir la puerta de casa, de verdad lo hemos intentado todo, ¿podrían enviarnos un móvil para que intenten abrirnos desde afuera? por favor, algo extraño está ocurriéndo aquí, tengo miedo de lo que podría pasarnos si no salimos...

-Está bien, tranquilícese señora, le enviaré un móvil en cuanto lo tenga... -¡maldita loca, intenta con un cerrajero! -Se escuchó inmediatamente después la injustificada queja del oficial-.

Sam y Dean se miraron y el menor dijo alarmado:

-¡No enviarán a nadie...!

-Te apuesto a que se trata de un fantasma... -agregó Dean.

Sam escribió su dirección en la sección "notas" de su teléfono antes de olvidársela. El pensó, y no se equivocaba, que Dean había captado el pedido de auxilio vía "tercer ojo", ya que hacía largo que no intervenía dicha línea policial.

Cargaron entre sus dos mochilas todo lo necesario: mucha sal gruesa, puñales y baras de hierro, osito y luna, bastante agua bendita, una biblia, un crucifijo de plata tamaño mediano y un libro antíguo para realizar exorcísmos. También la notebook, no salían jamás sin ella, y algunas cosas más como por ejemplo mini linternas.

Sammy también tomó una ouija portátil por las dudas, aunque ni él ni su hermano tenían intenciones de usarla, solo la contemplarían como último recurso.

En un par de horas llegaron a la casa, el más pequeño se acercó a tocar el timbre con su hermano pegado inmediatamente detrás. No había timbre, no había picaporte, ni siquiera una mirilla ubicada en la puerta, simplemente la tabla de madera con los detalles, ni bién notar esto, Sam notó también que la puerta había empezado a abrirse sola sin ningún esfuerzo, al parecer dispuesta a dejarlos pasar.

Dean tomó su brazo y se pegó más a él, temeroso de que la puerta pudiera querer separarlos. Y Sam intentó transponerla pero esta volvió a cerrarse antes de que lograra anteponer siquiera un pié en el umbral.

-¡No...!- se escuchó el quejido ahogado de la jóven al otro lado de la puerta.

-Amber... escucha... estamos aquí para ayudarlos, trabajamos para el departamento de asuntos especiales de la policía de Kansas -mintió- aparentemente la casa pretende dejarnos pasar, pero nó quiere que ustedes salgan, así que tendremos que enfrentarlo desde adentro... no es la primera ves que tenemos que hacerlo, confíen en nosotros y aléjense de la puerta.

Aparentemente ellos lo hicieron, porque la puerta volvió a abrise lentamente, los hermanos pasaron y tras ellos la mísma se cerró.

Sam palideció al instante y comenzó a mirar tan aterrorizado como asombrado en todas direcciones. Poco después Dean creyó haber encontrado la causa de su estupor.

Cientos de ojos los miraban fijo y a veces pestañeaban desde las paredes, espejos y toda superficie que diera contra la pared, e incluso en el techo. No le extrañaría que los dueños de la casa alegaran sentirse observados.

-¿Podrían disculpar un momento? Mi compañero y yo necesitamos intercambiar impresiones, dijo y se llevó a su hermano a un lugar apartado en la habitación contigua.

-Sammy ¿te encuentras bien?

-¡Dean, no sé cómo decirte esto!... -dijo visiblemente afectado

-¡Hay ojos por todas partes, literalmente por todas partes, lo sé, yo también puedo verlos... afortunadamente parece que ellos no.

-Nunca nos habíamos enfrentado a algo así, ¿que hacemos?

-No podemos demoler la casa, ¿que tal si empezamos a hacer preguntas?, talvés podamos averiguar contra que nos enfrentamos.

-¿Demónio? -arriesgó Sam.

-Es probable, veamos qué nos dicen -le respondió él.

Volviéndo al cuarto contíguo, donde los dueños de casa aguardaban en el sofá de la sala tomados de la mano, se sentaron frente a la pareja en dos módulos más pequeños que completaban el juego y Dean comenzó el interrogatorio:

-Ok... dígannos, ¿cómo llegaron a adquirir esta casa? ¿inmobiliaria... herencia... dueños particulares?

-Vivo aquí con mis padres, nos mudamos hace dos años, la compramos a una inmobiliaria. -respondió el muchacho-

-¿Y en todo ese tiempo no notaron nada extraño? ¿Donde están ellos ahora?.

-No lo sé, hasta ayer habíamos estado festejando todos juntos el cumpleaños número 18 de Amber. Que fué hace tres días, y lo celebramos en familia justo anoche, antes que eso la había llevado a cenar en su noche especial- dijo y le acarició una partecita de sus manos entrelazadas con el pulgar- esta mañana cuando nos despertamos no había nadie, supuse que se habrían ido al mercado... aún tengo la esperanza de que estén ahí afuera, ninguno de los dos trabaja los fines de semana.

-Entiendo...-dijo Sam y agregó- ¿y si los llaman al celular? De seguro si salieron deben tenerlos encima y así, al menos, sabremos a ciencia cierta en donde se encuentran.

-Nuestros celulares estan desaparecidos -respondió Amber y continuó- Esta mañana Logan y yó quisimos salir a comprar bizcochos para el desayuno y no pudimos. Pensamos que era la llave pero abrimos y cerramos, volvimos a abrir y nada pasó, lo intentamos varias veces, él empezó a jalar y terminó quedándose con el picaporte en la mano. Entonces ví pasar una sombra, como de una niña atravesando el vestíbulo, incluso se reflejó en el espejo...

-Cuando sentí gritar a Amber me dí la vuelta y también la ví -comenzó de nuevo a hablar él- quise hacer un nuevo intento de abrir pero era un bloque masiso, la cerradura completa se esfumó y fué cuando decidí llamar a mis pades para comentarles lo que estaba pasando y no pudimos encontrar los celulares, intentamos desde el fijo pero en cualquiera de los dos números dice que están fuera de área. Es como si los tuvieran apagados o estuvieran en un lugar sin señal.

-Sabía que teníamos que hacer algo-intervino Amber nuevamente- mi primer impulso fue llamar a los bomberos pero estaba tan nerviosa que terminé marcando el número de la policía... es como si hubieramos entrado a la "dimensión desconocida"... por favor dígannos que pueden exorcizar a ese espíritu...

-Sin duda podemos hacerlo -respondió Sam muy seguro para darle ánimos y agregó- ¿entonces no tienen ni idea de quien puede ser ella... como se llama o cual fue su historia?

-No, de verdad no sabemos nada -dijo Amber-

-Bueno... en los archivos tendrá que haber algo -agregó Dean-

-Una pregunta más... -dijo Sam- dicen que en los dos años que han estado viviendo aquí todo ha sido absolútamente normal, ¿estuvieron redecorando últimamente?...

Los chicos quedaron perplejos por un momento ante la pregunta del menor, pero Logan no estaba dispuesto a objetar siendo ellos los especialístas. Mirándo a Amber y obteniendo de ella un decidido ademán de asentimiento respondió:

-Amber es huerfana, perdió a sus padres en un accidente de tránsito a la edad de cinco años y desde entonces estuvo deambulando entre distintos hogares estatales... los dos nos conocimos hace un año y medio... al tercer més ya se las había presentado a mis padres y fue amor a primera vísta, así que desde que se enteraron de que ella quedaría en la calle, decidimos que se quedaría a vivir con nosotros y entre los tres redecoramos todo para darle la bienvenida a su nueva casa, incluso quité el viejo papel tapíz de la pared y la pinté de blanco.

-¿Y no viste algún simbolo extraño dibujado cuando quitaste el papel? ¿como una runa o una estrella o algo parecido?

-Sé a que te refieres...no sé cuantas capas de pintura habrá tenido la pared pero definitivamente no ví nada extraño dibujado, de hecho estoy seguro de que no he visto jamás un símbolo extraño en ninguna parte... ¿crees que aún así pueda tratarse de eso?... -dijo pero se notaba que no quería oir una respuesta afirmativa.

-Existen cientos de variantes que pueden explicar este tipo de fenómenos... no sería bueno adelantar conclusiones... particularmente no estoy centrado en ninguna idea, solo tratando de formular las preguntas correctas para poder encontrar las piezas del rompecabezas ¿Este lugar tiene ático? Porque si és así me gustaría echarle un vistazo... Dean tu podrías revisar el historial de la casa.

-Logan... ¿crees que podrías encargarte de eso si te llevo a la página?-preguntó el mayor-.

-Pan comido-le respondió el chico.

-Qué bueno... entonces vamos al ático.

-Dean aún no sabemos qué es, podrían necesitarte...-sugirió Sam-

-Olvídalo,no te dejaré subir allá arriba solo, no se que esperas encontrar ahí pero si subes voy contigo.

Resignándose el menor dijo a Logan:

-¿Entonces tratarás de encontrar algún tipo de respuesta en la Hemeroteca Digital?

-Sí, cuenten conmigo, las escaleras que van al ático las encontrarás en el primer piso al final del pasillo, están replegadas, tienes que bajar la tapa, es igual que en las películas.

-De acuerdo... y Amber... si algo llega a volar le plantas este almohadón sin dudarlo -Sammy tomó uno de los gruesos cogines de los sillones y se lo dió, luego agregó- Ponte esto en el bolsillo trasero- de uno de sus bolsillos laterales sacó una pequeña barra de hierro que le entregó también- Si se te acerca demasiado blándelo sobre ella y se desaparecera. No es la solución al problema pero te permitirá alejarla.

-Entiendo, muchas gracias.

De pronto las persianas se cerraron por completo dejándolos a todos a oscuras. Sam y Dean tomaron sus linternas, pegándo un rápido vistazo alrededor... todo estaba en órden, la computadora aún funcionando... Dean tocó el switch de las luces por si acaso, que como era de esperar no encendieron, y luego se pusieron en marcha. Sam iba delante y el rubio apenas un poco más atrás, atentos para no tropezar por las escaleras cuando llegaron al pasillo sintieron repentinamente un aire frío y las luces de las linternas de led comenzaron a parpadear.

-Esta cosa juega con la energía... -pensó Sammy en vos alta... -ni bien terminar de decirlo un ruido se instaló en el medio del silencio, era como si la máquina de un reloj hubiera empezado a caminar en ese mísmo instante, Dean estaba a punto de meter un bocadillo cuando Sam se dió vuelta a toda velocidad e iluminó el camino que habían recorrido:

-Qué extraño... juraría que había alguien justo detrás de nosotros...

-Si había alguien parece que se fué -respondió Dean-

-¿Crees que no quiera que entremos?-preguntó Sam.

-Quien sabe... a lo mejor desea que entremos para que nunca volvamos a salir-respondió sinceramente su hermano.

-Saldremos... siempre lo hacemos... tenemos que ayudar a esos chicos... -pensó Sam y Dean estaba complétamente de acuerdo.

Las linternas volvieron a parpadear y esta vez se apagaron. Una ves más la oscuridad lo envolvió todo y Dean se aferró un poco más fuerte a su hermanito de modo instintivo. En medio de la oscuridad sintió la voz del chico decir:

-Tengo un paquete cerrado en mi mochila... ¿crees que puedas pasármelo?.

-Dame un momento, dijo el mayor, tanteando en la oscuridad la mochila hasta dar con el cierre q rápidamente identificó. Pronto lo tuvo en sus manos, por lo que le informó:

-Lo tienes a tu derecha.

Sam lo agarró firme y enseguida lo abrió, una luz amarilla destelló a continuación, dibujándo los contornos de todos los cuerpos cercanos, incluyéndolos. Lo que Sam había traído en su mochila no era otra cosa que una auténtica barra de Fósforo, un elemento natural que tenía la capacidad de brillar por sí mismo, sin necesidad de energía eléctrica, algo contra lo que esa cosa no podría competir o al menos eso esperaba. Dean solo había visto una de esas en las películas:

-Qué juguete más interesante -le respondió. Por un momento la admiración le había ganado al susto al percibir a un Sammy completamente firme en el papel de héroe de aventuras.

Ante los ojos de ambos la escalera descendió lentamente como un silencioso y mortal desafío.

Sam dió el primer paso y Dean le tiró del brazo un poquito como pidiéndole que no siguiera avanzándo:

-¿Siempre atraviesas las puertas que se abren solas?

-Necesitamos información... -lo miró él y Dean terminó asintiendo, luego se mojó apenas los labios resecos por la adrenalina y alcanzó el primer peldaño, el segundo y comenzaron a subir.

Ni que decir que había cosas viejas por todos lados y tantísimo desórden.

En cuanto empezaron a adentrarse las escaleras se volvieron a replegar, una ves más se encontraban privados de escape. Y en aquella habitación el sonido de la marcha del reloj volvió a escucharse todavía más claro y fuerte. Como si algo intentara hacerles pensar que se les estaba acabando el tiempo.

Dean con la respiración contenida estaba esperando que en cualquier instante sonara una campanada, y luego otras más, esas que hacían que se le herizaran los bellos del brazo como si los perros del infierno aún pudieran alcanzarlo a través de su implacable estruéndo. Pero lo distrajo de nuevo la vos de Sam y finalmente jamás sonaron las campanadas.

-Hola... Soy Samuél... mi hermano, Dean... ¿deseas hablar con nosotros?... ¿Cómo te llamas?... ¿Te encuentras sola?... ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado en este lugar?... Talvés podamos ayudar de alguna forma...

Ni bien decirlo, se escucharon claro como en estéreo, los horripilantes lamentos de un gato, haciendo que el aire entrara a los pulmones de los chicos como una bala de cañón. Dean no era de amedrentárse fácilmente pero a esas alturas ya comenzaba a sentirse al límite, solo sentir el calor de la mano de Sam envolviéndo la suya le ayudó a mantenerse firme, a pesar de que ambos estaban sudando frío.

En una fracción de segundo los lamentos del gato se convirtieron en un violento maullido y una cosa negra de apariencia felina saltaba delante de ellos aterrizando en un piano de cola que tenía detrás y un poco al costado.

Por supuésto esto los hizo saltar y retroceder.

Al escuchar de repente un grito ahogado escapar de la entrecortada respiración de su hermano, Dean se dió cuenta de que la niña le había rodeado con sus brazos la cintura.

Automáticamente buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón la barra de hierro y la blandió firme sobre ella al tiempo que gritaba:

-¡Aléjate de él, no lo toques!

Bajo la luz de la barra de fósforo, Sam no se veía nada bien, por lo que Dean decidió tomar la mísma en sus manos y empezar a correr con él hasta el piso de abajó.

Pateándo las escaleras con fuerza las hizo bajar y comenzaron a moverse a toda prisa, los dos corazones a punto de salírse de sus cuerpos por la fuerza de sus latidos. Finalmente quedaron una vez más, delante de los chicos, estupefactos por la inusitada forma en que bajaron, y al voltear una vez más a ver a Sam para verificar como estaba, lo encontró como extraviado, como a punto de desmayarse y la niña le había tomado la mano.

-¡Que lo sueltes zorra maldita! -gruño Dean pegándole furiosamente con la barra de hierro en la muñeca. Acto seguido lo arrojó sobre el sofá principal de la sala junto a los chicos, vió en la mochila entreabierta del jóven asomar dos bolsas con sal gruesa y veloz dibujó una barrera al rededor del mueble, ingresando inmediatamente dentro para poder sentarse al lado de su hermano que aún se veía un poco aturdido.

-¡Sammy! ¡Ey! ¡¿estas bién?! -le dijo tomándole la cabeza con ambas manos y procurándo el contácto visual.

-Katie... se llamaba Katie... Loki era su único amigo...

-¡¿Qué?... ¿me reconoces Sam? -preguntó Dean preocupado-

-Sí -le respondió-

-¿Qué te hizo, qué fue lo que sentiste?

-Es como si hubiera estado dentro de ella... pude sentir todo lo que estaba sintiéndo... y ví como ese tipo... ¡Oh Dios mío! -se quebró al llegar a este punto ya no pudo seguir-

-¿Qué pasó? -pregunto Dean muy preocupado tomándolo por los hombros-

-Mutiló a su gatito delante de sus propios ojos-dijo afectado y en medio de un mar de lágrimas.

-Esta bien... cálmate Sammy... ya pasó-.

Sam siguió desahogándose un poco más.

Dean siguió reconfortándolo hasta que se tranquilizó

-¿Te sientes mejor? -preguntó el mayor luego de verlo más calmado-

-Sí... creo que el contácto con katie me dejó un poco cansado... talvés una bebida azucarada pueda reanimarme.

-Lo sé, esa cosa es un vampiro energético...

-¿Quieren saber lo que encontré?-dijo Logan- Tiffanny katie Roberts fue una niña de siete años víctima de asesinato y la causa estaba catalogada como homicidio por ajuste de cuentas. Su padre estaba involucrado en el narcotráfico... ¿acaso las inmobiliarias no investigan las casas que van a adquirir para la venta?

-Claro, salvo que no les interesa realmente -le informó Sam-

Mientras Logan ponía la pava con agua a hervir, Amber abrió la heladera y cortó un pastel sobre la mesada. También sacó cuatro vajillas de porcelana y siete platitos de postre, cuatro cucharas de té, cuatro tenedores y preparó todo para un tardío desayuno a pesar que por la oscuridad parecieran cerca de las tres de la madrugada.

-Sammy... este es el tuyo, Dean... aquí tienes... que lo disfruten -agregó con una sonrisa.

-Muchísimas gracias -dijo el rubio-

-Felíz Cumpleaños Amber -respondió Sam-

-Sí, Felíz Cumpleaños -respaldo Dean.

Logan colocó los saquitos en las tazas y luego el agua caliente.

Todo el rato estuvieron en silencio. Dean leyéndo la nota para saber los pormenores del hecho. Básicamente la madre de la niña estaba en un turno en la peluquería y el padre en una reunión. El sicario también había sido informado acerca del custodio de la niña, Wilson Reeves, a quien asesinó para poder llevar a cabo su macabro trabajo.

Volviendo a la casa, cada tanto se oían sonidos fuertes que indicaban que podían encontrar el más completo desastre al salir.

Amber pensó que Sam se veía triste, Dean también lo notó y tratándo de reconfortarlo le dijo cariñosamente:

-Ey... eso fué hace mucho tiempo... no estabas ahí para poder salvarlos...

-Pero ahora sí -respondió el menor- kathie no es un demonio Dean, es una niña dulce... y yó el guardia de seguridad que en ese momento no pudo estar para protegerla.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo? Por favor vuelve en tí Sam...! ¡¿De verdad crées que eres la reencarnación de Wilson Reeves?! Esa cosa no es una adorable niñita, es un demonio y está jugando contigo, no le interesa que la salves, quiere matarte para dejar tu alma atrapada en este lugar.

-¡No Dean, es una niña, está asustada y está sufriendo, sé que no me crees pero si necesitas pruebas la próxima vez que la veas puedes arrójale agua bendita y verlo con tus propios ojos.

-Esta bien, puede ser, pero aún si tiene algo para decirnos puede escribirlo, hablarlo o hacer un dibujo, no hay ninguna necesidad de que te toque... te hace daño cada vez que lo hace...

Dean estaba preocupado de ver a Sam tan involucrado afectivamente en el caso, rezaba para que no estuviera completamente controlado por el espectro.

Y el menor por su parte tenía el presentimiento de que al entrar en la casa todos habían quedado atrapados en la mente de katie.

El frío... la sensación de estar atrapados sin salida, la falta de aire que a veces sentían y los espantosos llantos del gato... eran las sensaciones que ella había estado experimentando durante su última media hora de vida. Era evidente que Katie no podía controlar sus emociones, ni borrar de su mente aquellos recuerdos.

Esos ojos eran para él, una manifestación de su conciencia, omnipresente en cada punto del inmueble. Y la única forma en la que se iría y dejaría libre el lugar sería trayéndole paz... pero ¿cómo?... Sammy pensó que en el momento indicado sabría que hacer. Por el momento rogaba que Dean no intentara nada en su contra, pues desde hacía horas podía percibir otra presencia y casi podía jurar que se trataba del padre de la niña.

En eso Sam se sobresaltó porque algo invisible jaló de su camisa:

-¡Algo acaba de tocarme! -le indicó a Dean- justo detrás... ok creo que quiere que la siga...

-¿Volvió a hacerlo? -preguntó el mayor-

-Está jalando mi ropa-le respondió Sammy.

-Bien... veamos hacia donde nos lleva.

Sam se levantó de su silla y Dean al mísmo tiempo. Un nuevo tirón comenzó a darle dirección al jóven. Dean le tomó la mano entrelazando sus dedos y le pidió que por ningún motivo lo soltara, en la otra llevaba el agua bendita.

Una ves más tuvieron que subir las escaleras hasta el primer piso, y en el largo corredor, silencioso y frío como cualquier noche en el cementerio, repentinamente se abrió la puerta de una de las habitaciones, con un chirrido inquietante y aterrador.

Avanzando con algo de precaución, en parte desconfianza, hicieron un trecho hasta que de la nada un tipo tomó ha Sam por los hombros y lo estrelló contra la pared, sin hacerle daño, solo mirándolo fijo con sus ojos inexpresivos, sus manos estaban heladas. A los pocos segundos el chico tuvo una visión, un reloj marcando las cuatro y cuarto.

Dean no pudo ver la cosa que los había interceptado pero sí la cara de estupor del joven, como si una ola de treinta metros estuviera a punto de caérles encima. En cuanto sus brazos cayeron por inercia hacia adelante supo que lo que sea que fuera lo había soltado.

-¿Te sientes mal?-preguntó al ver que el más pequeño se apretaba entre medio de los ojos-

-No te preocupes... tuve una visión, era ese hombre... el que nos estuvo observando la primera vez... me mostró el reloj de la sala... marcaba las cuatro y cuarto... supongo que ese momento debe ser importante por algún motivo...

Algo volvió a tirar de la camisa de Sam, y ahora también de la remera de Dean.

Los chicos se miraron como interrogándose mútuamente por un momento, y esta vez fue el más pequeño quien buscó la mano de su hermano para asírla firmemente, como una silenciosa promesa de que no permitiría que nada los separara.

Con otra mirada los dos se confirmaron que seguirían adelante y caminaron hasta la puerta que seguía abierta hacia la mitad del pasillo.

Apenas entraron vieron un placard con espejo en una de sus puertas, el espejo los reflejó a ellos y a la puerta que había comenzándo a cerrarse y cuanto más se acercaba la tabla al marco se vió el cuerpo de la niña como colgando de un perchero invisible, colocado en un punto alto. Ella clavó repentinamente sus ojos en los dos, Sam ahogó un grito, se tapó la boca con ambas manos, flexionó un poco las rodillas y cerró los ojos por unos segundos apretándolos, Dean lo sujetó cuando su cuerpo por inersia se fué un pocó hacia adelante.

Tranquilo, ya pasó... -cuando el menor abrió los ojos nuevamente ya no había nada detrás de la puerta...

-¿Esa es tu niñita dulce... ? yo la encuentro bastante aterradora, creo le pondré uno o dos clavos más por si acaso.

¡Dean cuidado! -gritó Sam al ver un par de estacas de madera volar hacia su hermano, cuando se interpuso las mismas se le incrustaron en la espalda. Temblando de nervios Dean se las quitó teniéndo que jalar porque estaban bastante profundas:

-¿Estas bien?-quizo saber inmediatamente-

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

-¡Lo siento... Escúchame, tienes que irte, corre!

-¡¿Dean qué sucede?! -preguntó Sam asustado-

-Me ha acariciado la cabeza y a bajado por mi espalda, y ahora no puedo moverme -dijo con un poco de dificultad-.

Dos heridas como los estigmas de Cristo aparecieron en las palmas de las manos de Dean haciéndolo gritar y sangrar. Lo mísmo que le había sucedido en las manos también le ocurrió en los pies:

-Sammy derriba esa puerta como sea tienes que salir de aquí... -intentó llegar a él que parecía inmerso en un shock. Pero Sam no estaba en shock sinó tomando conciencia de que Dean tenía una remera blanca con detalles en café, y que blanco y café eran precísamente los colores del pelaje de Loki. También tenían similar color de ojos, y las heridas de sus manos, también probablemente de sus pies, coincidían con las torturas infligida al gato, incluso la parálisis- Entonces en lugar de correr Sammy se avalanzó sobre él quitándole lo más rápido posible la remera. Para cuando lo logró, un corte ya había empezado a efectuarse en su frente, que si Sam no hubiera actuado rápido se habría extendido todo a lo largo. Lo que hubiera seguido a eso habrían sido fracturas expuestas en manos y pies, ya que el perverso psicópata le había quebrado las cuatro patas al animal, que había muerto, al cabo de un doloroso sufrimiento, desangrado.

A partir de que Sam lo dejó con el torso desnudo el mayor recuperó la movilidad inmediatamente, pero el perdió las fuerzas, su vista se tornó borrosa y poco después perdió el conocimiento. El joven cazador vió con horror como la niña había aparecido para aferrarse a su enorme hermanito menor como una garrapata gigante, lo había abarcado en un abrazo y se aferraba a él del mísmo modo que si fuera su única tabla en el medio del océano.

-¡Quítale las garras bruja! -le gritó desesperado echando mano a la barra de hierro con la cual pretendía separarla de él.

Espantado comprobó como esta vez el hierro no consiguió afectarla.

-¡¡¡Sammy, Sammy ¿me escuchas?!!! -intentó hacerlo reaccionar inútilmente.

Al tocar su cara comprobó que estaba frío, desesperado tomó el puñal hecho con sal del Himalaya para incrustárcelo en el cráneo a la pequeña perra, cuya cabeza reposaba entre el cuello y el hombro de su hermano, pero fué como apuñalar el aire.

Entonces de repente vió unas babas colgando desde la espalda de la figura espectral hasta el techo, salían de la boca de una inmensa araña peluda de color negro de tamaño descomunal y exagerado. Era una incubadora, Dean la reconoció de inmediato, horribles criaturas de pesadilla, autóctonas del inframundo, que se podían encontrar regularmente en parajes infestados de almas perdidas, pues ellas gestionaban la transformación de las mísmas en nuevos demónios.

Dean salpicó gotas del agua bendita que aún tenía en la mano sobre el cuerpo de la niña con la esperanza de que comenzara a soltarlo pero el agua solo mojó la camisa de Sam sin siquiera hacer algo de humo, entonces delante de sus ojos la araña rodeó con un cinturón de babas la cintura de la niña. Una vez más Dean le arrojó agua bendita pero incluso entonces nada sucedió. Dean comprendió dos cosas, que la niña no era un demonio todavía y que si la araña la encerraba en un capullo y la metía dentro de su vientre (que también se abría y estaba dentado como cualquier mutante de "Resident Evil") realmente no haría las cosas más fáciles al momento del combate.

Entonces decidió cambiar de estrategia se alejó un poco y consiguió salpicar a la araña, afortunadamente era una habitación de tipo normal y el techo no se encontraba demasiado alejado en altura. La araña sí retrocedió cuando le dió en la cabeza y optó por atravezar la pared y marcharse al otro cuarto cuando Dean la atacó en el estómago.

Pero aún Sam estaba tirado inconciente en el suelo con la niña aferrada... ¿Cuanto más podría aguantar?

En tanto ocurría esa pelea entre Dean y las apariciones Sam tuvo una visión de la sala y en ella, el fantásma que presentía era el padre de Katie, se encontraba a unos metros de él viéndole directo a los ojos. El fantasma tenía una daga corta que era de hueso, al igual que la primera espada, con una buena superficie dentada.

Ni bien notó que tenía la atención del jóven, extendió su brazo y se hizo un corte, sangrando ante sus ojos, lo hizo para mostrárle, luego la dejó apoyada en la mesita del teléfono y se marchó caminando hacia otro sector de la casa hasta perderse de vista.

Sam volvió a sumergirse en la inconciencia .

De súbito, Dean recordó algo que había leído en los apuntes de Cass cuando les echó una rápida mirada. Las frecuencias altas podían ser de utilidad a la hora de lidiar con espíritus de naturaleza absorbente, suerte que había decidido incluír en su bolsillo un pequeño diapasón portátil a raíz de lo leído en su computadora.

Dean golpeó el aparatito contra la superficie del espejo arrancándole un sonido alto y profundo, una, dos y tres veces, tras recibir las oleadas de alta frecuencia el fantasma comenzó a desaparecer y volver a aparecer de forma intermitente, el profundo y persistente sonido también hizo que Sam reaccionara abriendo los ojos.

Al ver la intermitencia del fantasma Dean determinó que si contraatacaba con Sal prodría finalmente apartarla.

-Sammy ¿puedes caminar? -se arrodilló delante de él.

El menor asintió con la cabeza y

Dean lo ayudó a levantarse tomándolo por la cintura y aferrándolo por su brazo derecho el cual pasó por detrás de su cuello antes de mantenerlo firme con la mano que le quedaba libre.

-¡Pase lo que pase no te quedes dormido...! -escucho Sam pero se sentía muy cansado-

Dean comenzó a abrir las puertas.

Pronto encontró el baño.

Cuando se aproximaban a la llave de la ducha la cabeza del menor calló hacia adelante, Dean giró la perilla sin titubeos, le quitó la mochila de los hombros, se deciso de la suya y se internó con él debajo del agua fría hablándole hasta lograr que reaccionara una vez más.

Ni bien notarlo más atento y despejado lo hizo recostar en el suelo de forma tal que el agua de la ducha le diera de lleno en el pecho y entonces sacó de las provisiones de su mochila una tercera bolsa de sal gruesa a la que le hizo un agujero enorme con los dedos.

-¿Qué sucede Dean? -preguntó Sam tratando de incorporarse-

-Espera, no te levantes Sammy, podrías marearte -lo guío una vez más hacia el suelo y a partir de ese momento lo sintió respirar con dificultad y acabó tosiendo- ¿tienes problemas para respirar?

-Las estacas... mis pulmones estan perforados... -le dijo él. Dean sabía, por la posición de los trozos de madera, que el mísmo había sacado, que los pulmones no habían sido comprometidos, tampoco desconocía que en el informe del forence (buscado y leído recientemente en la cocina) se describía que Katie había muerto desangrada, con dos espadas clavadas en la espalda, de atrás hacia adelante perforándole los pulmones-.

-Resiste un poco más, estarás bien... lo prometo...

Dean desparramó sal gruesa a rabiar sobre el cuerpo titilante del espectro mientras el agua la iba humedeciendo y convirtiéndo en solución salina.

En menos de dos minutos la niña había dejado de aparecerse y los dolores de Sam desaparecieron. Mientras la sal actuaba sobre el espectro Dean le preguntó a su hermanito... ¿puedes decirme todo lo que recuerdas desde que te quité las estacas?

-... Sentí un olor muy fuerte, se me nubló la vista... y creo que me fuí por un momento... hasta que me despertaste y nos díste una ducha... con todo y ropa...

-¿Esperabas que me quitara los pantalones?... No había tiempo... -rió Dean ampliamente y Sam rió también porque su hermano era un idiota- ese olor que sentiste... ¿era olor a podrido...?

-Más bien un químico...

Dean pudo ver la escena en su cabeza, el psicópata sorprendió a la niña por la espalda y la adormeció con cloroformo para evitár cualquier posible golpe de suerte de su parte.

-Te lo dije, no es un demónio, espero que esta vez hallas podido confirmarlo-insistió Sam-.

-Sí, tenías razón, lo confirmé, sin embargo, y sé de lo que hablo, está a punto de sufrir una metamorfósis, ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero?... y cuando finalmente ocurra, tendremos que estar preparados para hacerle frente.

-Deja que intente hablar con ella una vez más, se que puedo ayudarla, además por si no lo notaste Katie tiene el control, todo lo que sucede aquí es ella quien lo está manifestando, imagina un demonio tan fuerte como para controlar todo un edificio, quitar aberturas, poner paredes ¿Cómo evitaríamos que nos destruya de la peor manera?.

-Dejemos una cosa en claro, es obvio que esa chiquilla se ha encaprichadado contigo y quiere matarte para que te quedes con ella... así que si vas a hablarle, adelante, pero no es necesario que se toquen para mantener una conversación, en cuanto inténte ponerte un solo dedo encima... tendré que dar por terminada la sesión de terápia, ¿entiendes? y no tendrás derecho a reprocharme...

-Ok... ¿te parece si verificamos que los chicos esten a salvo?

Dean le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Sam entonces se quitó la camisa, quedando en músculosa blanca y la calzó sobre el torso desnudo y mojado de su hermano mayor quien colaboró inmediatamente con él:

-¿Que había de malo con mi remera? -preguntó Dean embobado-

-Aparentemente... te hacía parecer un gato.

-Mis ratones me hacen parecer un gato... -bromeó para robarle una nueva sonrisa.

Este era uno de esos momentos en los que hubiera dado la vida por que no fueran hermanos, ya que desde hacía tiempo había descubierto que sentía algo más por él, y ese sentimiento cálido lo torturaba al tener que callar y actuar como no existiera, más nada podía hacer frente a la cruel realidad de su filiación sanguínea, y esa historia de los dos que lo condenaba a vivir su amor prohibido en silencio y perpetua soledad.

Aunque a Dean ciertamente le encantaban las mujeres y podía pasar increibles momentos con ellas, después de cada relación necesitaba volver con él, con la mísma urgéncia con la que se precisaba el aire estando debajo del agua.

Tener su camisa mojada cubriéndole la piel era como un guiño cómplice del destino, único testigo de la verdad más dulce e inconfesable de su alma.

Afortunadamente el baño no se encontraba lejos de las escaleras y pronto llegaron junto a Amber y Lógan.

-¿Encontraron una forma de salir por el drenaje? -bromeó la muchacha con más animo del que había mostrado hasta ese momento.

-Contactar con espíritus me hace sentir agotado y Dean no encontraba forma de mantenerme despierto -se disculpó- aunque hubera sido genial descubrir un tunel...

-¿Les está trayendo problemas? -preguntó Logan.

-De momento pudimos descartar la hipotesis del demonio... pero es un espíritu en transición, lo ideal sería que podieramos ayudarla a encontrar la paz... talvés reuniéndola de nuevo con su familia o haciéndola sentir segura, si se convirtiera en un demonio sería extremadamente peligroso, pero no se preocupen, no vamos a dejar que las cosas lleguen hasta ese punto.

-¿Entonces tu eres el psiquico y él, el detective?-preguntó el muchacho

-Precisamente...-sonrió Sammy. El pensaba que estaba mintiéndo, pero desconocía que poseía habilidades psíquicas reales desde niño. Y Dean había notado ciertas señales, durante toda la infancia del pequeño, pero había optado por ignorarlas por temor a la reacción de su padre, llegando a olvidar con el tiempo todo aquel asunto.

Así hablaban cuando repentinamente el suelo y las paredes comenzaron a temblar, los cajones comenzaron a abrirse y cerrarse rápida e ininterrumpidamente, toda la vajilla comenzó a moverse de izquierda a derecha sin parar dentro de los muebles y también se escuchó lo que parecían ser las camas. Todas las luces de la casa, que hasta entonces había permanecido a osuras, comenzaron a encender y apagar y empezó a caer agua del techo mientras la canilla de la cocina estallaba en un chorro imposible de parar. Todo junto provocándo un cáos que le heló la sangre a todos en la habitación. La muchacha gritó aterrorizada y el primer impulso de Dean fué sugerir o más bién coordinar que todo el mundo se moviera hacia la sala, ya que si se producía un principio de derrumbe en un lugar tan pequeño sin duda quedarían bajo los escombros.

-Es katie... está aterrada -dijo Sam mientras miraba para todos lados como queriendo localizarla. Parecía un loco incapaz de ubicarse a sí mísmo en la realidad de que se encontraba en un lugar aterrador y bajo riezgo de derrumbe, pero al menos caminaba con ellos-.

En cuanto llegaron, las luces dejaron de ir y venir y quedaron encendidas, entonces encontraron que en todas las paredes, en letra imprenta y en distintos tamaños, escrito con sangre un mensaje que rezaba "YA VIENE".

De la nada el teléfono comenzó a sonar en ese mísmo momento sobresaltándolos.

Sam se dirigió a atenderlo.

Dean abandonó su estado de shock para decirle:

-¡Sammy, no vallas!

En cuanto el chico tocó el tuvo de plástico sin llegar a levantarlo, el teléfono enmudeció, había sido activado con el único propósito de refrescar su memoria acerca de la existencia de la daga. El recordó todo con lujo de detalles, y al no encontrarla apoyada sobre el mueble, entendió que en realidad había sido dejada en la dimensión contigua, a la cual solo podría acceder convirtiéndose en una entidad incorpórea.

-Ven aquí Sammy, te dije que te alejaras de ese teléfono -lo apartó Dean sin brusquedad tomándolo del brazo.

-Sabía que estaba olvidado algo... -dijo el menor- ya sé qué es lo que hay que hacer, sé como podemos salir de esto y salvar a Katie.

-¡¿De que hablas?! -preguntó su hermano preocupado al ver que seguía actuando raro.

-¡Existe un arma!, se encuentra aquí mísmo en esta mesa, pero no podemos verla porque en realidad está del otro lado.

-¡¿Del otro lado?!

-El padre de Katie consiguió un cuchillo, una daga corta capaz de dañar seres incorpóreos, me lo mostró hace unos minutos atrás... tenías razón, Katie quería matarme, quería hacerlo para que pudiera llegar a esa arma antes de que apareciera el hombre malvado...

-Déjame ver si entiendo... ella necesita convertirte en un fantasma para que puedas tomar un arma para matar a otro fantásma?

-Básicamente -luego de un momento de silencio agregó- no tenemos alternativa, si el sicario aparece moriremos todos... si no hacemos esto, jamás saldremos.

Antes de que Dean pudiera volver a hablarle un nuevo evento sobrenatural tuvo lugar,

unas letras sanguinoléntas se fueron dibujando y chorreándose en el gran espejo en la pared que se encontraba al lado de la mesita del teléfono, con un mensaje que decía:

"¡¡SAM NO ME DÉJES... TENGO MIEDO!!"

-Ven aquí cariño...-dijo el chico y la tuvo frente a él tan pronto acabó de decirlo- todo esta bien -intentó acariciar su mejilla aunque tocó el aire- ha sido sólo un sueño feo... ¿qué te parece si nos dormimos juntos en el sofá, me abrazas... y entre los dos soñamos que nos deshacemos de ese monstruo para siempre?.. ¿te gustaría eso Katie?

Esa forma de hablar y de tranquilizar a la niña, todos los presentes pensaron que era lo más tierno que habían visto, y las lágrimas de Dean nublaron pronto sus ojos, pensando en la cantidad de veces que de pequeño, Sam debía haberse encontrado solo, sin nadie que pudiera alejar sus temores mientras el y Jhon se encontraban fuera de casa... pero en silenció lo ayudó a llegar hasta sillón.

Apenas hicieron contacto, Sam tuvo el presentimiento de que tan pronto como la niña le hubiera transmitido la experiencia completa, dejaría de tenerla alojada en sus regístros acáshicos, produciéndo un cambio rotundo en su campo emocional y sanándo la oscuridad por completo. Con este sentimiento en su interior se entregó a las perturbadoras visiones y al sufrimiento físico y psíquico que lo embargó al término de una corta inconciencia. Dean lo acompaño dándole ánimos los diez a doce minutos que duró la agonía. Su vida se apagó sobre las 16:15 de la tarde como Dean pudo comprobar en su reloj digital. El mayor inició el cronómetro y dijo:

-Ok, ya estás ahí Sammy, ahora tóma el arma -en el mundo espiritual Sammy fué hasta la mesa y tomó decididamente la daga corta, lugo le dijo a Katie que se quedara frente a la puerta para atraerlo, el horrible convicto apareció con su ropa naranja y su mirada perversa- ahora cárgate al maldito... -Cayéndole por detrás le hizo cortes y más cortes hasta verlo desintegrárse. Katie y Sam se fundieron en un emotivo abrazo cuando la pequeña corrió hacia él, hermosa y sonriente, ya como un ser luminoso- ... y ahora regresa conmigo... -pidió el mayor tan pronto se dió cuenta de que la casa había vuelto a la normalidad, dando inicio a las maniobras de RCP.

En el mundo espiritual la puerta había quedadó abierta y entraba la luz del sol, al transponerla juntos vieron a los padres de katie, a lo que Sam presumía era una parca y a Crowley un poco más atras.

El padre de Katie se arrodilló ante ella que corrió hacia él gritando "papá" y le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y la voz quebrada:

"Princesa... lo siento tanto mi amor... vé con tu mamá, estoy seguro de que te encantará tu nueva casa"

La mamá de Katie abrazó y besó a su pequeña hija y Crowley se adelantó para decirle al hombre.

-Ve con ellas...

-¡¿Qué?! -preguntó el fantasma confundido.

-Lo que oíste, ya no trabajas para mí -por si le quedaban dudas rompió el contrato en su cara.

Agradecido el hombre asintió con la cabeza y en breve la familia entera desapareció.

-Supongo que esto es tuyo -dijo Sam depositando la daga en su mano y sintiendo el calor de los dos en ese rápido contacto.

-¡Anda, no tienes todo el día! -lo reprendió el rey antes de conducirlo hacia la sala donde Dean estaba perdiéndo las esperanzas.

Sam notó una pareja al lado y un poco atrás de Amber.

-Sí, son los padres de Amber... -le confirmó el demonio- ¿lísto para entrar a tu cuerpo?

Poco después de decirlo volvió a la vida con una inspiración profunda por la boca:

-¡Dean lo logramos!-dijo a su hermano apenas pudo hablar.

-¡¡¡Casi me matas del susto enano, podrías haberte quedado retardado, podrías no haber despertado...!!! -dijo Dean aferrándolo histéricamente y comenzando a llorar.

-Pero estoy bien... no soy más retardado que de costumbre... de verdad...-dijo tratándo de hacerle pasar el mal momento con un chiste.

Después del impacto del primer momento todo fué volviéndo paulatinamente a la normalidad.

Los padres de Logan aparecieron, se habían despertado en el sótano y no recordaban como habían llegado a él.

-¿Entonces ya no hay espíritus en la casa? -preguntó Amber-

-No... todos se marcharon-respondió Sam.

-¿Departamento de asuntos especiales de Kansas...? -agregó ella- dudo mucho que la policía se ocupe de estas cosas...

-Es verdad, Dean estaba jugando con su radio y captó la señal de la policía, no somos agentes especiales, apenas investigadores paranormales...

-Son los ángeles que Dios y mis padres enviaron en nuestro auxilio.

-Oh... Amber casi lo olvido... cuando estuve a punto de volver a mi cuerpo pude ver una cosa más... tienes dos ángeles a tu lado y creo que son tus padres.

-¿De verdad?

-¿Ella tenía el pelo rojizo... Y el se parecía un poco a Hugh Jackman?

-Así es, los viste-dijo con lágrimas de alegría empezando a asomar.

-Bueno... es hora de marcharnos-concluyó Sammy y saludándose entre todos se despidieron en la puerta.

-¿Vamos por unas hamburguesas? -le preguntó a Dean antes de subir al auto.

-Claro, yo invito los tragos -respondió él.

Dean sabía exactamente donde conseguir los combos más gigantezcos de la ciudad y hacia allí se dirigieron para volver a la vida ordinaria.

Nota de la escritora: Espero que les haya gustado el episodio y perdón por la demora. Lo de la barra luminiscente lo saqué de la segunda película de "Tomb Rider" y también lo ví en un capítulo de "Heaven". Es como un tuvito fluorescente pero no sé si mi teoría respecto a él será correcta o no (en una de esas lleva pilas... jaja!!) No obstante es cierto que hay un elemento en la naturaleza luminiscente por sí mismo... perdón por las posibles faltas ortográficas y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	7. Chapter 7

Con las actuaciones estelares de James Mardsen

Como "Travis Hudson"

James Marsters

Como "Greyson Sommers"

E Ian Somerhalder

Como "Tyler Ford"

En mi imaginación

Dean abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido, echando un vistazo a la sala de estar y procurando captar cualquier sonido que pudiera provenir de la casa. Silencio absoluto y ni rastros de Sam. Con la secreta esperanza de que realmente siguiera dormido en su cuarto, ocultó bajo la campera una bolsa de plástico donde llevaba una cuchilla dentada de hoja alargada y un picahielo, con los que había enfrentado a una pequeña comitiva joven de vampiros, que imprudentemente, habían querido convertirlo en el bar de carretera al que entró, en busca de unas cervezas y chicas fáciles.

"Nada como el olor de una buena cazería" pensó el rubio en el momento en el que el mango ensangentado de la cuchilla entraba en el campo perceptivo de su naríz (encendiéndo en su cerebro las conecciones neuronales relativas a la sangre que le traían sentimientos de satisfacción y de autoafirmación).

Bajo el generoso chorro de agua cristalina, en la vieja pileta de cemento del pequeño lavadero, emplazado en una de las paredes internas del garage, las hojas metálicas quedaron una vez más, relucientes como espejos, y los mangos de madera sin marcas de la masacre.

Tras secarlas con una toalla de mano, volvieron a su lugar, prolíjamente guardadas en el compartimento secreto del baúl del Chevy.

Un recordatorio silencioso vibrando en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón le indicó que debía ir al cuarto de Lucy a ocuparse de ella como cada madrugada.

Lucinda Parker era una jóven y sexy viuda negra que el cazador había seducido en secreto y secuestrado, tras una aplicada investigación de la que había tomado conocimiento casi por casualidad, llevando oculta ya dos semanas, en su lugar secreto.

El lugar secreto de Dean, una especie de quirófano o sala de intervenciones, había sido construída subterráneamente por los hombres de letras, y Sam desconocía de su existencia por encontrarse la puerta hábilmente escondida dentro del ropero de su hermano, que tenía en realidad un fondo falso. Accesar con este centro de operaciones era algo que sólo podía hacerse desde su habitación por lo que el chico se encaminó, completamente relajado luego de haber comprobado que el menor dormía.

Luego de transponer la puerta falsa encendió la luz, activando el sistema de ventilación que estaba programado de esa manera. Esperó dos minutos y cerró primero la puerta del placard, luego la puerta trampa ingresando en un pasillo que comunicaba con una sala de enfermería repleta de estantes con medicamentos, instrumentos quirúrgicos y conservadoras llenas de bolsitas con sangre etiquetadas.

Trás tomar de un aparador con puertas de vidrio un frasquito con tapita de goma lo agitó por unos instantes y sacó de una gaveta una jeringa descartable, cuya aguja introdujo para meter el contenido a la jeringa.

Colocándola en una pequeña bandeja de acero inoxidable y con este solo elemento en sus manos, transpuso una puerta doble empujando hacia adelante, la mísma volvió a cerrarse por acción mecánica.

En el cuarto contíguo la camilla se encontraba en el centro y sobre ella, atada con correas y sin conocimiento la mujer en cuestión.

Dean comprobó su pulso, le cambió las bolsas de suero vacías y a través de la jeringa mandó por el tuvo de la intravenosa un complejo vitamínico.

Terminado este procedimiento se fué dejando como siempre la luz de esa sala encendida, a la hora de la siesta o después de cenar regresaría para apagarla por dos o tres horas y tal vez jugar con aquel hermoso engendro del mal.

Como aún era de madrugada se recostó, rindiendo su cuerpo cansado a la dulce sensación, suve y tibia, de la cama.

Sobre las once y media despertó con algo de calor y sed, y encontró a su hermano en la cocina, trabajando en la computadora, sorbiendo un frapeado de fresas:

-¡Buenos días princesa! -lo saludó el castaño levantando los ojos por un momento -tienes el tuyo en esa conservadora -señaló el pequeño bolso sobre la mesa-.

Últimamente Sam siempre parecía adelantarse a sus necesidades. Algo que hacía inmensamente feliz a Dean al sentir que los dos tenían una conexión especial que no necesitaba de palabras, casi una relación de gemelos.

-¿Estudiando desde temprano? -quiso saber-.

-No realmente... -dijo y volvió a tipear para después agregar- estoy terminando de armar mi perfil de facebook.

Acercándose por detrás de su hermano, ya en posesión de su frapeado, dijo reflexionando acerca del tema:

-Tienes pocos amigos para alguien que pretende ser una persona muy simpática -no había malicia en sus palabras, solo una visión pragmática, más por dentro en realidad estaba pensando que Sam se veía guapísimo en la foto de perfil-.

-Es que hice una limpieza -respondió el menor con mucha naturalidad y haciéndo gala de un excelente buen humor. Sam había armado no solo esta cuenta sino la de sus supuestos amigos, y colocado una carpeta en el escritorio con textos e imágenes para editar los posteos diarios, tenía que crear una identidad lo más acabada posible.

Los dos salieron a comer afuera y sobre las dos y media de la tarde regresaron al bunker. Sammy fue directo a dormir la siesta, para no ser víctima del cansancio en plena madrugada.

Dean regresó a visitar a la viuda negra para apagar las luces de la sala principal, donde se encontraba.

-George, por favor, déjame ir... te prometo que no diré nada, solo desapareceré... vamos Georgi... ¿qué es lo que harás? ¿matarme?... piénsalo bien... ¿no te aburrió este juego todavía?

-Hay Lucy... Lucy, Lucy, Lucy... ¿de verdad creíste que las consecuencias serían solo para esos pobres infelices?... Todos esos hombres... los niños... muriendo... lentamente, ¿fué lindo verdad? ¿cada pequeña dosis de arsénico acercándote a tus obscenas pretensiones millonarias...?

-No lo hacía por el dinero -dijo aún con enorme satisfacción, una sonrisa cínica y perversa se dibujó en su rostro y a Dean se le revolvió el estómago con su descarado morbo.

-Hoy es el día en que pagas... con una lenta, larga... e insoportable agonía -dijo y se sintió realmente estupendo-.

-¿Te sientes un héroe, verdad?... -preguntó y luego agregó burlona- ¡Sí.. te sientes el maldito vengador fantasma! ... ¡Con tu halo de fuego azul ... el ángel de la justicia! ... pero te embriagas de poder y de placer al flagelarlarme... no eres más que otra manzana podrida... arderás... Georgi... ya lo verás...

Tras sus ominosas declaraciones el rubio acabó por perder los estribos, buscando y después descargando, el contenido de una jeringa cargada con sal fina, desde el extremo vació de la bolsa de suero para que se disolviera dentro de él y pasara al torrente sanguíneo. Los movimientos respiratorios de la mujer se alteraron aún sin tener conocimiento de lo que le había administrado.

De esta forma, Dean se aseguraría de que la sed la sofocara mucho antes de que se acabase el oxígeno:

-¡Game over bitch! -soltó sobre su cara con un enfado muy poco común en él, antes de apagar la luz de la sala para no volver a pisar hasta su pronto deceso.

-¡Te veré en el infierno Georgi!... -lo saludo al cerrarse tras él la puerta, lo último que Dean oyó mientras se alejaba por la enfermería, fue un grito como los que comúnmente emitían las personas poseídas.

Apagando todas las luces a su paso, regresó y se tiró en la cama, completamente relajado y sin el menor remordimiento.

Hacía tiempo había aprendido a no sentirse en falta por encargarse de la basura.

En su Smart Phone una app, que Sam estaba creído de que se trataba de un simulador, le permitiría hacer el seguimiento del rítmo cardíaco de la asesina hasta que se interrumpiera.

Ya que no pensaba permitir que su lugar se contaminara por el hedor de una huésped demente.

Una hora después se estaba dando un baño caliente, interiormente un inexplicable sentimiento de angústia persistía, casi como un mal presentimiento, pero al no poder identificar la causa acabó tomándolo como simple tensión nerviosa.

Cuando Sam terminó de prepararse el resultado dejó a Dean impresionado. Era prácticamente otra persona. De todos modos trató de actuar con normalidad y preguntó.

-¡Muy bien! ¿Estamos listos?

-Casi -respondió inmediatamente Cas tomando a Sam por el brazo un poco más arriba de la muñeca y desatando su poder angelical. En cuestión de segundos, unos espectaculares tatuajes quedaron expuestos en sus brazos, incluso en la parte anterior de su mano derecha tenía tatuada una fascinante cruz celta, y los otros dos motivos eran un tigre y un dragón-.

-Gracias por eso -le respondió Sam mirándolo con cariño.

-Son para la suerte -respondió con una voz profunda el ángel.

En lo más íntimo Dean pudo percibir el parecido de esta escena con lo que podría haber sido una madre despidiéndose de su hijo soldado, pero ignorando su instinto juzgó que la voz de Cas no había sido más seria ni más grave de lo de habitual, y al respecto dijo a su amigo:

-Sam no necesita suerte, me tiene a mí -la confianza en estas palabras hizo aún más encantadora la frase-.

-Sí, oye Dean, con respecto a eso... voy a necesitar que te quedes dentro del auto vigilando el perímetro, desde el momento en que entre al bar me vendrá muy bien tener ojos en la espalda.

-Cas... tus poderes para identificar fenómenos... ¿crées que podrías darnos una mano aquí? -consultó Dean enseguida-.

-Seguro.

-En realidad no creo que sea buena idea que entres en contacto con la investigación...

-¡Qué! -fue la reacción automática de su hermano.

-Aunque ahora esté dormido tienes un huésped dentro, y nada impide pensar que si despertara tendría acceso a todas tus memorias, lo que trato de decir es que lo que sepas, seguramente él lo sabrá... por otra parte realmente necesito que cuides mi espalda.

Dean tenía que aceptar que su hermano tenía razón y al mismo tiempo seguía sin gustarle para nada la idea de lo que estaba sugiriendo.

-Tienes razón, es verdad, yo me metí en esto... y yo encontraré el modo de salir más adelante, mejor lo dejamos y vamos por unas cervezas.

-No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo si consigues o nó salirte, es una locura, no voy a hacer eso Dean. Tienes un demonio ahí... quiere convertirse en tu amo... preferiría morir que dejarte en esto solo... e incluso después de muerto me las arreglaré para que te deje en paz. Ya he tenido un demonio adentro, se lo que es... y sé que en este preciso instantes no tienes idea de lo que se aproxima.

-¡Cas, ayúdame!...

-El tiene razón Dean -fue la respuesta del ángel.

-De verdad tengo un muy mal presentimiento acerca de que vallas a ese lugar.

-Estaré atento, te lo prometo, no pienso permitirme el fracaso.

Dean soltó el aire y respondió:

-Estaré afuera, vigilaré el perímetro... quiero estar cerca por si me necesitas... -lo abrazó-.

-Resolveremos esto, esta es tu batalla y tienes que pelear como nunca lo has hecho antes -dijo aferrandolo fuerte entre sus brazos.

El teléfono de Sam sonó brevemente poco después:

-Es tía Robin, acaba de llegar... -y poco después agregó - te estaré viendo por el espejo del retrovisor Dean... -y sonrió-.

-¡Vamos Sammy! ¿Qué esperas? Ponte el abrigo -dijo el mayor alcanzándoselo.

Debajo de su campera negra larga, de friza, con bolsillo central y capucha tenía una remera blanca de corte oriental ajustada al cuerpo, un pantalón de Jean elastizado y zapatillas Reebock blancas.

A propósito había escogido ese atuendo que lo hacía ver como los ninjas blancos de las películas de acción y ayudaban a lucir los tatuajes que Cas le había hecho en los brazos.

Desde que había echado hacia atrás la capucha que le cubría el rostro había atraído paulatinamente todas las miradas del lugar.

-¡Oh!... Cariño... ¡te vez tan feliz!... ¡Qué gusto! -dijo una señora de edad avanzada de largos cabellos blancos ondeados cuando la tía Robin se acercó para saludarla con un abrazo.

-¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Sama está aquí!... ¡Salió de la pantalla!... -rió y se le iluminó más el rostro. Estaba exultante, como una adolescente haciendo cola para entrar al concierto de sus sueños-...

-Demos gracias a la madre por esta hermosa noche...-respondió Missy estrechándola. Cuando hablaban de la madre se referían a la madre tierra-

Sam tomó asiento al lado de ella y Robin en frente.

-¿Cómo estas? Es un placer tenerte con nosotros Samaél, tu tía nos ha hablado tanto acerca de tí...

-El placer es mío, señora.

-Missy, me llamo Missy -sonrió con amabilidad y sus ojos ligeramente surcados por cataratas se entornaron hasta casi parecer chinos -Qué preciosos ojos tienes... -dijo, sin connotación sexual, algo a lo que Sam no estaba acostumbrado pero que no podía gustarle más-.

-Gracias, son los ojos de mi padre...

Ella le sonrió con bondad y le tomó la mano entre las suyas entonces le dijo:

-No tengas miedo... no hay nada malo contigo, la luz que irradias es la verdadera causa de los seres de bajo astral te ronden desde la niñez, ellos intentan debilitarla... no quieren que despiertes...

-¿Qué? -preguntó Sammy-

-No lo sé, disculpa... a veces hablo sin saber lo que estoy diciendo... se llaman reflejos premonitorios.

-Entiendo -dijo Sam haciendo una breve inclinación de cabeza y al cabo de una pausa dijo a media voz, solo para Missy -En mi país se ha manifestado recientemente una presencia, aterradora, algo que supera a todo lo demás, se hace llamar Kókuro, rey del infierno. Ese día ocurrieron 666 suicidios en todo el territorio de la República... creo que le pareció gracioso... -hizo una pausa dramática y continuó-... perdimos muchos buenos amigos... incluso mi perro se sacrificó por mí... apenas pudimos hacerle frente... por eso los hijos mayores de cada clan hemos sido envíados para aprender nuevas técnicas, encontrar una forma de controlar al mal.

-Si es así de serio el problema que enfrentan deberías ponerte en contacto con los Cuervos... ellos son hechiceros blancos, sí, pero también vampiros... tienen conocimiento de cosas muy antiguas... probablemente lo que necesites para controlar a Kókuro sea algo de orígen antíguo.

-Muchísimas gracias señora, ¿podré pedirle que no comente esto con nadie?.

-¿Perdón estábamos hablando de algo? ¿de qué estábamos hablando?... lo siento... creo que lo he olvidado...

Sam le sonrió no tenía idea de si era alguna especie de confirmación de su complicidad o un auténtico problema de memoria.

-¡¡Tía Missy!! ¿no vas a presentarme a tu joven y apuesto novio nuevo? ¡Hola, me llamo Travis -le extendió la mano el joven que estaba sentado al otro lado de Missy- Samaél Turner... -le respondió él estrechando su mano amistosamente- ¿te gustaría ir a la barra por un par de tragos? -lo invitó el castaño-

-¡Claro!, porqué no... -respondió Sam.

-¿Así que viniste de tan lejos para visitar a tu tía?

-Ahá, además vine para afianzar mis conocimientos de inglés, entré en un programa de intercambio estudiantil. Los Yankies fueron para mi país y nosotros viajamos hasta este lado.

-Pues déjame decirte que tu inglés es estupendo.

-Muchas gracias, no me resulta difícil el estudio. ¿que hay de tí?

-¿Cómo fue que decidiste convertirte en un Wicca? ¿fue por tu tía?

-Y mi mamá...

-¿Y tu padre?...

-Él no importa...

Sam no necesitó nada más para saber que su padre los había abandonado... tenía la sensación de que había rechazado a su hijo desde el primer momento.

-Tienes una fuerte conexión con la naturaleza -le dijo luego al sobrino de Missy-

-Soy Jardinero... es el mejor trabajo del mundo ¿sabes?... cuando defiendes a un pequeño arbusto de las hormigas y luego ves sus primeros frutos... entiendes que el futuro estaba en tus manos y lo preservaste...

-Así es, el futuro está en nuestras manos, todo el tiempo es así.

-¿Y tú? ¿tenías trabajo en china... renunciaste... solo estudias?

-Trabajo en una empresa que realiza videojuegos, uso el dinero para pagarme mis estudios de Psicología y Traductorado de Inglés y vivo con mis padres, también ayudo en casa.

-¿Eres programador?

-De hecho, soy "tester".

-¡Bromeas! ¿Quieres decir que te pagan por jugar videojuegos? ¡Eso es súper!

Sam le sonrió y agregó:

-Cuando no estoy testeando estoy comandando al equipo nacional de juegos en línea o promocionando en distintas convenciones... pero siempre encuentro la forma de acomodarme con el estudio.

-¿Y cómo haces con el testeo ahora que estás aquí?-quizo saber Travis-

-Junté cuatro semanas de vacaciones... pero si lo creyeran necesario puedo hacer el testing online desde el servidor interno de la compañía.

-Claro, debí imaginarlo... bueno... bienvenido a Norte América,

Tierra de descontrol y sexo increíble...

-Suena como la tierra prometida -agregó Sammy sonriente-

-Y lo es, dos semanas más y te aseguro que ya no querrás volver a ese lugar repleto de Chinos -dijo y entrechocó las cristales de sus respectivos tragos.

-¿Que pasa Travis, ya no te juntas con nosotros? Aparecieron dos hombres, uno se sentó junto a Sam y otro junto a Travis.

-No te pongas sentimental grandulón...

-Hola soy Tyler -saludó el más alto y corpulento de cabello negro estirándose un poco para estrechar su mano con firmeza-.

-Samaél-respondió a su saludo.

-Mmm... nombre de ángel... muy apropiado... -dijo el joven sentado a su lado...

Sam no pudo evitar dar signos de que aquello le había resultado algo extraño y embarazoso por lo que rápidamente Tyler soltó:

-Es Greyson, te acostumbrarás... ¿no eres homofóbico cierto?

-Nop -respondió agradable y simpatico-.

-¿Estás saliendo con alguien? -preguntó el chico al que llamaban Grey-

-Últimamente solo me dedico al estudio.

-¿Vienes de alguna mala experiencia o qué?

-Bueno... todos hemos tenido alguna en algún momento pero no, no es eso, la razón por la que me estoy concentro en el estudio es que quiero terminar mis carreras.

-¿Espera dijíste carreras? ¿en plural? ¿más de una?... -volvió a interrogar el rubio.

-Psicología y Traductorado de inglés. El traductorado lo estoy haciendo en línea. También trabajo para una empresa de videojuegos testeando la jugabilidad o la aparición de "bugs" en los juegos en desarrollo o realizando tareas de promoción para la compañía. ¿Tú sales con alguien? -se apresuró para intentar desviar la conversación.

-Eso depende... ¿quieres salir conmigo?

-No esta noche -le respondió de un modo tan agradable que el extraño no pudo enfadarse-.

-Debes pensar que todos estamos locos... -lo miro Tyler.

-Estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas -le respondió Sam tranquilo y sonriente.

-Sí, yo también -dijo Tyler echando un sorbo a su botellita de cerveza y lanzándole una mirada bastante particular- ¿te gusta hacer ejercicio? -dijo al observar los músculos de sus brazos.

-Salgo a correr todas las mañanas... y hago flexiones en mi casa. Cómo sano, bebo mucha agua... evito el alcohol salvo cuando voy a alguna fiesta o reunión como ésta...-respondió-.

-¿Me acompañan con otra dos cervezas? yo invito -dijo Tyler para todo el grupo- ¿Samaél? ¿cuál prefieres?

-La roja.

-Buena elección.

Tyler encargó una roja, una rubia y siguieron conversando.

Sam había terminado de escribir los nombres de los tres amigos en chino (en realidad de garabatear caracteres de esos que le salían mejor) y tuvo que ir definitivamente al baño.

Cuando terminó de lavarse las manos, a través del espejo, notó a Crowley detrás de él.

-Dicen que el chico nuevo es muy atractivo... -soltó el demonio viéndolo de una manera muy sexy cruzado de brazos-.

-Ya veo -respondió el joven- otra vez me estas siguiendo-.

-No seas tan arrogante, estaba cerrando un trato en el vecindario y vi las luces. ¿Un Wicca? ¿es enserio? ¿Me rechazaste para jugar con saumerios y velitas de colores?

-Fuiste tú el que me explicó que la oscuridad no puede desterrar a la oscuridad y ahora me acusas de perder el tiempo por no estar hurgando entre los libros de mágia negra.

-¿Y qué piensas que harás uniéndote a Bilbo y a Frodo, encontrar el Monte del Destino y convencer a Dean de que arroje la Primera Espada? Lo que trato de decir, es que estos tontos creen que un cristal de cuarzo es una fuente de energía, tendrás que ser un poco más cretivo Sammy, no hay tiempo para juegos.

-No voy a discutir esto contigo ¿de acuerdo?, así que si ya terminaste de burlarte... -dijo invitándolo a marcharse, pero en lugar de tomar aquella sugerencia el demomio se plantó delante de él con uno de sus brazos cerrándole el paso y dijo- De acuerdo, lo siento, solo quería que vieras mi punto... ¿Que harás esta noche... saliendo de aquí?

Sam quedó absolutamente perplejo con la pregunta:

-¿Subir al auto de Dean e irme a casa...? -respondió como diciéndo "nada ha cambiado en mi rutina".

-Bueno, lo intenté -liberó el paso invitándolo con un gesto a seguir su camino. Entonces se dio vuelta para verlo perderse y Sam volteó también y respondió:

-Talves te vea en mis sueños, no lo sé, es una posibilidad- los dos tenían esa intensidad en la mirada. Crowley podía percibir la confusión en el interior del joven, así como sus propias placenteras sensaciones.

-Interesante... -le respondió con esa voz tan sensual que podría encantar serpientes, antes de desaparecer para evitarse a sí mismo el impulso de secuestrarlo.

-¿Y se puede saber con quién vas a soñar esta noche?... -dijo Travis entrando al baño con sus compañeros- ciertamente no lo dijiste en japonés... -bromeó para instar a Sammy a hablar de su vida.

-Estoy en una relación casual con un empresario norteamericano -dijo divertido- nos conocimos en un vuelo hace dos años y eventualmente nos encontramos o hablamos por teléfono, está loco por mí.

-Y no es el único -agregó Tyler- este lugar está apestando a tus feromonas Sama.

-Sí bueno... ¿iban al baño? Los espero -dijo poniéndose bastante colorado-.

Luego de hacer lo suyo, cuando se encontraban a punto de salir, Tyler le dijo a Sammy:

-Si de verdad te gustan los hombres... deberías probar mi verga -inmediatamente después de lo cual le guiñó sexy un ojo-.

-¡Qué sutil! -Lo regaño Greyson puertas afuera, vá a pensar que te estás burlando-.

Mientras en el baño, impactado y lévemente horrorizado Sam le dijo a Travis:

-Creo que es por eso que Charly me atrae tanto... tiene clase...

-Tyler es un poco tosco Sama, pero tiene un gran corazón... no sabría que decirte de su verga -agregó divertido- jamás la he probado, soy heterosexual...

Sam sonrió y le dió una palmada en el hombro.

Una vez que volvieron al salón ocurrió algo inesperado. Dean irrumpió en la reunión con aire ofuscado.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí cazador? -dijo un muchacho que lo conocía de la vez que se había hecho pasar precisamente por un wicca-

-Busco a mi hermano.

Sam que estaba preparado mentalmente para que esto ocurriera pudo conservar la calma y el rítmo cardíaco, lo cual era algo muy bueno, ya que aunque no lo supiera, Tyler era hijo de madre humana y padre licántropo y poseía habilidades de lobo.

-¿Sam Winchester? No sabemos nada de él... no ha venido por aqui -respondió el muchacho que lo había saludado.

-Tal vez pueda ayudar -se levantó de repente Missy -¿me dejas sostener tu mano por un momento?

El joven se la extendió, temblando ligeramente por su estado de angustia.

-Tu hermano se encuentra... muy confuso, asustado, perdido... pero seguirá adelante... tienes mucho cariño y paciencia con él cuando se ofusca o se pone terco, y eso está bien cariño, pero tendrás que obedecer a tu corazón de la mísma forma cuando te susurre que le des espacio, Sam necesita encontar sus propias respuestas, encontrarse a sí mismo... Y si bien es cierto que hay algo muy oscuro dentro de ti que intentará abrirse paso, debes recordar -y puso énfasis en estas dos palabras- que esa oscuridad... no eres tú. Los destinos tuyo y de tu hermano se encuentran entrelazados, pero lo que pasará después aún no ha sido escrito, la moneda continúa girando en el aire... -la mujer se desvaneció por un pequeño instante en sus brazos para luego retornar a la conciencia.

-¿Se encuentra usted bien señora? -preguntó el muchacho aún en shock-

-Descuida, me sucede siempre cuando recibo mensajes, no es nada.

-Supongo que debo marcharme ahora -concluyó Dean luego de dejarla al cuidado de su sobrino que había ido por detrás de ella a rodearla con sus brazos mientras miraba con desconfianza al cazador.

Cuando estaba llegando a la salida la voz de la mujer lo llamó:

-¡Dean Winchester!...

El se dio la vuelta y la miró, ella le sostuvo la mirada y respondió:

-Eres un buen hombre...

La tibieza en estas palabras fue un bálzamo para su alma atormentada.

Paulatinamente en los grupos de gente volvió a instalarse la charla, y esta vez "Dean" fue el tema de conversación en cada uno.

-Sí que es lindo ¿no lo crees? -dijo Greyson a Sam-

-¿Ese chico?... no está mal... -respondió con aire distraído.

-Si pudiera estar en la cama con él me importaría poco que me llamara Sammy mientras lo hacemos... -dijo con voz de enamorado.

-¡¿Porqué tendría que llamarte así? ¿es alguna especie de tradición extraña?! -preguntó divertido y extrañado. Aquellas palabras definitivamente lo habían tomado por sorpresa.

-Bueno... hay un rumor que trascendió entre los ángeles y en ciertos círculos de demonios hasta llegar a los cazadores y finalmente a nosotros. Un rumor que afirma que Dean está perdidamente enamorado de Sam, su hermano menor. Parecían solo habladurías malintencionadas hasta el día en que asesinaron a Sam delante de sus propios ojos, y el fue capaz de vender su propia alma a un demonio de encrucijada para traerlo de entre los muertos. Jamás intentó algo así, ni con su madre, ni con su padre, ni con ninguno de sus amigos, piénsalo... es muy evidente que Sam significa algo más para él.

-Valla... es una historia extraña pero... tan romántica... -opinó Sammy-

-Particularmente dudo que se trate de algo romántico -disintió Travis- Dean es un tipo macabro y retorcido, un manipulador sumamente hábil con una fijación insana hacia su hermano. Sam logró alejarse al menos dos veces de ese maniático pero cada vez regresó. ¿Saben lo que es evidente para mí? Que Dean lo tiene completamente controlado y apresado en su red de mentiras y chantajes emocionales...

-Se dice que por las noches cuando el menor está durmiendo, el sostiene un paño con cloroformo sobre su cara por unos minutos para asegurarse de que no despierte y luego... ya saben lo que viene... -terminó Tayler la historia.

Sam pensaba que aquella era una idea completamente equivocada que no describía a Dean de ninguna forma. Finalmente respondió:

-No lo sé Travis... tu tía dijo que era una buena persona y yo también sentí algo así... lo que me transmitió... me pareció un chico muy dulce... y un poco triste...

-No te equivoques Sama, ese tipo ni siquiera es humano, el problema es que los psicópatas saben engañar perfectamente. Esta vez tuvimos suerte porque solo vino a que le leyeran la mano, pero la próxima vez que se cruce en tu camino te asesinará, créeme y luego preguntará. No distingue entre un Wicca y alguien que usa la mágia negra y tampoco le importa.

No sé como sea en china pero en este lugar... ocúltate de los cazadores o jamás regresarás a tu hogar. En los ojos de Travis había una tristeza seguramente relacionada con cazadores pensó Sam y al segundo siguiente sintió la palma del castaño sobre el dorso de una de sus manos que descansaban en la barra no muy lejos de su vaso de trago largo.

Respondiéndo a su gesto, Sam tomó la mano que le quedaba libre y apoyó su palma sobre el dorso de la mano de Travis por un momento:

-Estaré bien -dijo a continuación- no pienso dejar que nadie me impida terminar mis estudios -esto hizo reir al castaño y a los otros dos hombres, y el que tenía habilidades de lobo rozó su pelo como si fuera una tierna mascota.

-¡Travis, tengo un antojo! ¿me acompañas al kiosco por favor?-pidió Tyler.

-¿Estás embarazada linda? -le respondió como diciéndo "no me molestes".

-Anda no querrás que tu ahijado nazca con cara de chocolate -insistió el moreno y Travis sabía que tenía que ir con él.

-Regresaremos pronto chicos -saludó a Grey y Sam.

Cuando se vieron solos Greyson volvió a llenar su vaso de vidrio con cerveza. Tomando un trago, con aquella tranquilidad y ecuanimidad que le conferían un halo de misterio, Grey lo apoyó una vez más sobre la barra y dijo con aire tímido y como si estuviera trayendo a su mente una antígua memoria:

-Una tarde de primavera hace ocho años... Dean Winchester salvó mi vida, y la de mi hermana Sally -y al cabo de un silencio agregó- me niego a pensar que finalmente se halla convertido en tan solo un loco con un arma... -otro trago y continuó- tal vez se precipitó, quizá halla sido solo un accidente, tal vez ni siquiera fue realmente él, pero Travis está convencido de que Dean mató a su prima, y lo peor es que él estaba enamorado, desde entonces guarda en secreto una sórdida obsesión por vengarse.

-Fue extraño, parecía completamente normal hasta hace un momento, y cuando este hombre apareció cambió completamente, casi como si no fuera él mismo -opinó Sam.

-El lo disimula de una manera perfecta, nadie podría pensar que está tramando algo, incluso he buscado pruebas en su propia casa y no he podido encontrar nada, pero no puede esconder su aura de mí, y sé que el odio lo está consumiendo cada vez más rápido. Con Tyler estamos tratando de ayudarle a superar lo que pasó pero... ni siquiera yo sé si algo así sea posible...

Sam estaba seguro de que Tyler se lo había llevado afuera para desahogarse, no obstante ahora que sabía todo esto, lo había asaltado el temor de que en realidad hubieran salido a buscar a Dean para matarlo.

Casi respondiéndo a sus angustiosos pensamientos la llamada de su hermano iluminó su celular:

-Disculpa... -se dirigió entonces al rubio- es mi madre... "Hola"?? -habló en Mandarín-.

-Sammy por favor tienes que salir de ese lugar, busquemos otra forma...-escuchó el menor cuando acercó el teléfono a su oreja, Dean se oía muy afectado. Sammy continuó hablándole en idioma extranjero-.

-Tranquilízate... escucha, acabo de descubrir algo... creo que eres tú el que está en peligro, dos hombres jovenes salieron del bar hace un momento y estoy casi seguro de que están buscándote. Te quieren muerto, así que gira la llave ahora, pisa el ascelerador y aléjate lo más que sea posible, encuentra un motel y dame un par de horas. Pásame la dirección por mensaje y nos veremos ahí, lo prometo.

-Ok -le respondió Dean- pero no tardes.

-Madres... -dijo Sammy a Grey- tiene cuarenta minutos para comer y aún así me llama por teléfono -esperando que el rubio de ojos cafés no ignorara que cuando allí era de madrugada en el otro extremo se encontraban en mediodía-.

-Si se parece a Robin prepárate para que te despierten cada madrugada -respondió amable como siempre.

-¿Entonces puedes ver el aura de las personas? ¿También viste la de Dean Winchester y la mía?

-Así es, las dos son bonitas... ¿quieres saber cuales son sus colores? Las auras no tienen un solo color en realidad, pero en la tuya predomina el azul y en la de Dean el amarillo-.

Sam pensó que si Grey podía ver la negatividad en el aura de Travis y no había visto nada en su hermano, era prueba de que la marca se encontraba efectivamente en un punto muerto.

El rubio esperó a que Sam terminara de tomar para agregar:

-Aún no me dices cuando será nuestra primera cita...

-Pásame tu número -dijo Sam y extendió su mano -Grey sacó una bonita pluma empresarial que tenía en el bolsillo superior izquierdo de su chaqueta negra de cuero y dibujó el número en la parte posterior del antebrazo de Sammy cerca de su muñeca. Cuando se inclinó para escribir, su cara quedó aún más cerca del rostro de Sam, quien en un momento, decidió dejarse llevar por la repentina curiosidad de probar sus labios. Buscándo con su mirada los ojos de Grey y buscando con sus labios entreabiertos un permiso para hacer contacto, tan pronto el rubio hubo levantado la vísta de su brazo entendió y le respondió inmediatamente, cerrando los ojos y permitiéndo el beso, luego le tomó la nuca y siguió profundizando, pero entonces un carraspeo de la tía Robin hizo que tuvieran que separarse.

-¡Sam ¿te volvíste loco?! ¡Por Dios, Greyson, ¿de verdad? ¿drogaste a mi sobrino?!

-¡¿Qué dices? Él me besó... además solo nos tomamos una cerveza... antes estaba con Travis tomándose un trago... no sé qué sucedió!.

-¡Como sea! ¡Sam, despídete, nos vamos a casa!

-Lo siento Grey, adios, te llamo luego-se despidió Sammy como embobado mientras tía Robin lo jalaba del brazo. Al cabo de unos instantes volviendo a mirar lo saludó con la mano y una sonrisa que el rubio correspondió de la mísma forma-.

-¿Ya se van? -preguntó Travis a Robin, entrando al bar acompañado de Tyler.

-Tu y yó tendremos una pequeña conversación pero no será en este momento.

Travis no entendió el enojo de tía Robin ni siquiera después de haber visto la forma en que arrastraba a Sam hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué demónios...? -atinó a decir entornando los ojos...

-¿Tienes idea de qué le pasa a Robin? Prácticamente acaba de amenazar a Travis.

-Samaél me robó un beso, Robin nos vió y creyó que estaba actuando bajo el efecto de alguna droga, ¿tu le diste algo Travis? Porque conmigo solo tomó cerveza.

-¡¿Qué demónios te pasa Grey? ¿no estabas en el baño con nosotros? a Samaél le gusta enredarse con tipos, yo no le dí nada raro, ¿porqué lo haría?, a mí no me gustan los hombres imbécil!

-¡Tienes razón, lo siento me dejé llevar...! -se disculpó sinceramente-.

-¿Solo imbécil? Creo que te quedaste corto -agregó Tyler, de brazos cruzados mirando a Greyson con cierto recelo y desaprobación.

-Por supuesto que sí, soy el rey de los imbéciles, quedó demostrado hace menos de una hora en el baño -dijo Grey mirando a Ty con un claro reproche en sus hermosos ojos cafes.

-Grey... -dijo el moreno arrepentido y necesitado de reconciliarse, desarmando inmediatamente su pose de estar decepcionado.

-Acaso un hombre no puede tener aspiraciones más refinadas que las de revolcarse en un granero sucio con un perro pulgoso en un montículo de heno -le espetó sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos y cruzado de brazos cláramente ofendido.

-¿Crees que esto es por Samaél Grey?... es por ti -dijo apoyándole las manos en los hombros- dime que extrañabas mis labios mientras te besaba... -le dijo sugerente al oído- dime que soy el único hombre al que realmente sientes Greyson Sommers...

Temblando ligeramente Grey se dió vuelta y le respondió:

-No sé que tienes, perro pulgoso -dijo poniéndose de pie frente a él- pero cómo me fascinan tus celos... -agregó muy cerca de su rostro, a milímetros de sus labios segundos antes de que ambos se besaran apacionadamente.

-Bueno... creo que los dejaré solos, mi tía se está quedado dormida en la silla y ya es hora de irse a casa.

-¡Adios Travis, cuidate! -Saludó Greyson después del beso-.

-Nos hablamos -se despidió Ty acompañándo con un gesto de llamar por teléfono.

Un breve saludo más con la mano y Travis se marchó a buscar a su tía para irse a casa.

Camino al auto Sam intento hablar con su amiga.

-Tía Robin... lo siento... no quise avergonzarte...

-¡No me estabas avergonzando tonto! Te saqué porque Dean me pidió que lo hiciera... aunque realmente creo que te han dado una posión de amor, de seguro mañana no recordarás nada acerca de haber besado a ese tipo, tienes suerte... -juntos llegaron hasta la camioneta y subieron-

-Tía... ¿puedo confesarte algo?

Ése no ha sido mi primer beso.

Robin, que había puesto una mano sobre el volante y otra en la llave con ánimos de arrancar, decidió posponer el encendido del motor para poner toda su atención en su adorable copiloto:

-De hecho mi primer beso fue en la universidad pero... lo que estoy tratando de decirte es que... sí soy un poquitín gay... bueno bastante... -y luego, recordando que Crowley le llevaba unos cuantos años agregó en tono reflexivo- más de lo que yo pensaba... -Ahora la tía Robin pensó que Missy tenía toda la razón... Sam estaba confundido- por favor prométe que no le contarás nada a Dean acerca de esto.

-¿Bromeas? Ocurrió durante mi guardia... -le respondió la mujer- por supuesto que no se enterará de nada, pero ten cuidado ¿me oyes?, a los extraños jamás debes quitárles los ojos de encima.

-No lo hice, de verdad... -sonrió el jóven.

Robin arrancó el vehículo y se puso en marcha para llegar al motel que Dean le había indicado.

El los esperaba en la puerta y se acercó hasta la camioneta a saludar, besándole la mano y agradeciéndole por toda su ayuda.


	8. Chapter8

-¡Sammy, ¿estas molesto?! -preguntó Dean preocupado y esperando que la respuesta fuera algo brusco.

-No, no estoy molesto... -dijo casi en un suspiro-.

-¿Como supiste que me buscaban para matarme?

-No lo pude confirmar pero créeme, era mejor no arriezgar... -y al poco de haber desabrochado su campera, en un tono reflexivo preguntó a su hermano:

-¿Quieres saber que ocurrió ahí dentro verdad...?

-¡Dios, si que quiero! -respondió después de haber sentido en lo más profundo de su ser cuanto le hubiera gustado estar juntos como siempre.

-Bueno... ¿Recuerdas la mujer que te pidió que le dieras la mano?-comenzó el menor-.

-Dudo que alguna vez la olvide -respondió sinceramente Dean- ¿qué hay con ella?

-En un momento su sobrino, Travis, se acercó para hablarme y hacer amistad y luego dos de sus amigos se nos unieron. Estaba actuando mi papel cuando llegaste, y al marcharte empezaron a contarme historias acerca de tí, a ponerme al tanto...

-¿Historias?

-Sí, lo rumores que corren ... así me enteré de que estabas en la lista negra de Travis y luego imaginé, que podrían haber salido a buscarte.

-¿Y... qué tipo de historias? Porque ¿sabes? presiento que ésto no va a gustarme.

-De las ridículas... nada importante, uno de los rumores dice que estás enamorado de mí.

-No me sorprende -respondió Dean cuyo corazón había dado un brinco ni bién escucharlo-

-Dicen que vendiste tu alma por amor... en cierto modo lo hiciste, aunque los dos sabemos que no fue precisamente ese tipo de amor...

Dean vivió un instante de terror intenso y ahora experimentaba un sentimiento amargo y a la vez agridulce ya que Sam lo seguiría queriendo y lo tenía en la mejor consideración, pero por dentro sus verdaderos sentimientos le quemaban como el ácido. Aún con todo pudo aparentar normalidad al seguir interrogándolo:

-¿Y el otro?-.

-La otra versión, te define como un asesino sin escrúpulos, fanático de la inquisisión, psicópata y con una fijación insana hacia mí, hasta el punto de manipularme todo el tiempo para que responda a tus intereses y dejarme inconsciente con drogas para poder abusarme sexualmente. Tiene bastante sentido considerando que ellos créen que tienes un contrato Fáustico y que además, matáste a la prima de Travis.-

Eso fué otro fuerte impácto para el rubio, ya que si Sam hubiera abrigado la más mínima sospecha de que algo así pudiera estar pasando con él, habría sido emocionalmente desastroso para ambos, y además le parecía muy horrible la sola idea de lo que estaba escuchando.

-Esto es una completa y absoluta mierda, sabía que era un error que fueras a meterte ahí dentro solo.

-¡¿Qué?! -Sam se veía sorprendido y confuso-.

-Tuviste suerte de salir con vida Sammy.

-Los Wiccas son gente de paz Dean, son magos blancos...

-¿Entonces porqué sentiste miedo?, ¡explícame!, ¿porqué temíste por mí vida cuando Bilbo y Frodo salieron del bar?

-Porque Travis cree que mataste a su prima y quiere vengarse...

-Ahí tienes a tu gente de paz... además si esas cosas que te dijeron de mí son rumores, yo soy el demonio de ojos amarillos, lo digo enserio. Esos argumentos malintensionados iban directo a envenenarte en mi conta... la señora Missy debió haberse dado cuenta de quien eras... le dijo a Travis y el se puso de acuerdo con sus amigos por teléfono...

-No lo creo, si hubieran sabido quien era, sin duda Travis se las habría arreglado para secuestrarme, sin embargo puede que sí estes correcto, talvés notaron alguna mirada de las que me enviaste y comenzaron a sospechar a partir de entonces, me arrojaron esos comentarios para poder leer en mi reacción si realmente era o no tu hermano, solo que en ningún momento actué como si me importara lo que decían.

-Puedes fiarte de un libro Sammy... pero jamás te fíes de un brujo.

Estas palabras le dieron al más joven una buena idea para acabar con el conflicto.

-Tienes razón, además aún tengo que trabajar sobre el material que Cas me consiguió. Hay mucho por leer y con un poco de suerte podremos resolver esto sin la ayuda de los Wiccas.

-Exácto- dijo el mayor y entrechocaron suavemente los puños.

-¿Vamos por mi capucchino de las dos de la mañana? -sugirió el menor con una compradora actitud conciliadora.

-Claro, no valla a ser que luego no logres dormirte -dijo Dean felíz de que todo hubiera salido bien-.

De madrugada cuando llegaron al bunker se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos, Sam se quedó mirando el techo en medio de la oscuridad sin poder dormir, pensando seriamente en Crowley y lo que estaba ocurriendo. Por un lado, y aunque hubiera dado todo por poder mentirse a sí mísmo, le estaban pasando cosas con él, algo que solo podía interpretar como una atracción física consecuencia de haber entrelazado sus almas.

Sabía que mientras la conexión existiera el demonio permanecería en un estado de vulnerabilidad humana, y que por otro lado estaba el peligro de los ángeles, que podían aniquilarlo antes de concretar su misión, por lo que acabó de determinarse a mantener la gracia del rey a su favor, y potenciar si fuera posible la conexión a modo de venganza.

Con ciertas inquietudes resueltas, el sueño pudo encontrar finalmente un espacio para entrar en él. Cerró los ojos procurando desconectar de sí mísmo y cuando Crowley llegó, a sentarse en la mesa al aire libre del resto donde se encontraba sentado esperando, supo que había dejado atrás su cuerpo físico una vez más.

-Me alegra que decidieras encontrarnos...-dijo el de los ojos rojos -no sabía que Maine te gustara tanto... -agrego sin pretender con ello ninguna ofensa.

-Honestamente yo tampoco -respondió afable su interlocutor.

Al volverse su cuerpo repentinamente muy pesado, aquella sensación de hambre que había estado ignorando durante toda la noche volvió a sentirse. Sin tocarlo Crowley había influido en él, lo que era por cierto, un poco inquietante, aunque no estaba dispuesto a admitir debilidad.

Sin consultarle nada el demonio tuvo la oportunidad de pedir una tabla para tres (la más interesante en contenido) Y dos aguas de manzana sin gas.

Ahora Crowley estaba cuidando que comiera algo, pensaba Sam, y ese detalle hipocrita le causaba tanta gracia que no pudo evitar sonreírse. El rey del infierno leyó el gesto como timidez y a la vez como un coqueteo, sintiéndose de maravilla.

-¿Estuvíste pensando en lo que te dije? -inició conversación-.

-Dean... tú... al parecer leyeron el mísmo libro... si piensas que estoy tan equivocado tal vez quieras iluminarme diciéndome como y donde puedo contactar a los cuervos.

-¿Los vampiros? -preguntó sorprendido de que supiera algo al respecto.

-Soy todo oídos -le invitó Sam a responder su pregunta-.

-Me temo que no podré consegirte una entrevista, los cuervos son ábiles y saben mantenerse ocultos al mal.

-¿Y si son tan buenos cómo sabes sobre ellos? ¿psíquico? -preguntó a Crowley creyéndo íntimamente que éste le estaba tomando por tonto-

-No siempre he sido un demonio -le respondió- y puedo asegurarte que no era menos inquieto que tú en cuanto a descubrir cosas... -este dato era falso ya que su conocimiento de los cuervos había iniciado durante su encuentro con la reina- puedo sugerirte que empieces a rondar los asilos de ancianos y hospitales, suelen mezclarse como enfermeras, médicos, paramédicos o acompañantes, se dedican a los pacientes terminales, los ponen en un estado de trance que les suprime la angustia de la agonía y apenas mueren, se inclinan a beber la sangre de sus cuerpos antes de que se enfríe.

-Genial, empezaré lo antes posible... -y haciéndo una pausa para beber agregó- talvés pueda pedirles que me enseñen el truco.

-Sammy en planes de escape, ¡valla, sorpresa! -replicó Crowley con la dosis justa de sarcasmo- esperaba que ya hubieras superado esa etapa cariño...

-Tu le llamas escapar... yo privacía -respondió tranquilamente.

-Ya veo... nunca quisiste tener una cita ... supongo... que ahora ya tienes trabajo, adios...-dijo empezando a levantarse. Sin mirarlo a los ojos se estaba llendo cuando sintió el toque del chico en su brazo-

-¡Espera! no es lo que parece... -el rey se volvió hacia él- Como dijiste que estabas interesado en ayudarme supuse que estaría bien planteártelo aquí pero nó... fue algo estúpido... y sé que lo arruiné pero si quisieras darme otra oportunidad...

-Has estado rechazándome desde el primer momento -lo interrumpió Crowley sin dejarlo terminar- y lo entiendo, la última relación que tuvíste con un demonio te dejó en la peor de las circunstancias, ¿porque rayos ibas a querer tener algo conmigo?¿Crées que no lo sé?¿Que no comprendo lo abzurdo de mi comportamiento?... ¡Estoy hecho un lío...! ¡Por más que intento no consigo sacarte de mi cabeza...! -dijo alterado, sobrepasado por la carga de ese deseo tirano-

-No lo hagas -le pidió el joven y se acercó lentamente a él para robarle un beso que el demonio correspondió como hechizado, aferrándose los dos al cuerpo del otro -no tienes que hacerlo... -dijo y repitió el beso- haremos que funcione... -agregó sensual- qué podría impedirnoslo... Crowley podía percibir claramente la desesperación, la posesividad, el ardiente deseo y la íntima satisfacción en Sam mientras lo aferraba-

-Quiero entender esto -se alejó por un momento el de la mirada carmesí-.

-Yo te atráigo... ¿no? -argumentó Sam- ... bueno tú también me atraes... ¿qué otro motivo necesitamos? ¿porque complicar las cosas?... Eres tan atractivo, brillante, sexy... no voy a culparme por esto, y sé que debería matarte por lo que le hiciste a Dean pero también lo ayudaste... Además nos necesitamos... entonces... ¿porqué no llevarnos bien?... si te sirve de algo, prometo que no voy a pedírte matrimonio, esto es solo algo sexual, un intercambio de favores que puede terminar en el momento en que lo creas necesario... ¿Qué dices?

A Crowley le brillaban los ojos abiertos de par en par, estaba altamente sorprendido por su clara determinación, entonces solo atinó a decir:

-Bonito discurso... -Sam sonrió y esta vez fué Crowley quien le robó un beso.

-Solo intenta no volver a comportarte como un cretino persiguiéndome en las propias narices de Dean como en nuestro penúltimo encuentro.

-¿Que tal mejor si te relajas tú y déjas de pensar que soy tan estúpido como para cortejarte en su propia cara -sonrió conciliador.

En eso llegó la chica con la tabla y de una vez volvieron a tomar asiento.

Al dejarla sobre la mesa y desearles buen provecho, el anfitrión le dió una propina increíble y su tarjeta de débito para dejar todo cubierto, la mujer agradeció un poco avergonzada y volvió a los pocos minutos con su tarjeta y el tiket de la transacción.

-Espero que todo sea de tu agrado -le dijo el demonio a su joven conquista-

-Se vé estupendo, te agradezco que me esperaras para cenar, ya que es tan tarde...

El demonio lo miró con profundidad por un momento antes de decir:

-Digamos que tampoco soy de cenar temprano... puedes comer lo que gustes el resto lo empacaré en tu heladera para el desayuno.

-Así que este era tu plan... hacerme engordar para después comerme -rió Sam-

-Comerte no es precisamente lo que había pensado...

Entendiendo la indirecta volvió a sonreírse.

-Mi madre por otra parte de seguro te hubiese acompañado con una buena ensalada y puré de patatas -agregó Crowley-.

-"Mi suegra es una bruja" está tomando una nueva dimensión precisamente ahora-dijo Sam divertido-.

-¿Significa que lo estas haciendo oficial? ¿Somos novios? -preguntó risueño-.

-El día que te presente en casa como mi novio perderás tu hombría, y yo terminaré mis días encerrado en un convento frente al mar, pero siendo amantes Rowenna aún seguiría siendo mi suegra ¿no crees?-volvió al punto-.

-Ciertamente que sí... -respondió, claramente fascinado por el desenfado del chico.

-Dime que ningún ex tuyo está guardado en la nevera de su casa... -reflexionó de repente tentado de risa-.

-Ciertamente no es mi estilo... -respondió el demonio.

-Apuesto a que los vaporizas... -lanzó Sam con entusiasmo y comisidad-.

Estaban blanqueando su relación, estaban hablando de ex vaporizados y cortados en pedacitos... y sin embargo el comía con tanta naturalidad como si solo hablaran de football. Crowley estaba embobado por esa versión adolescente de Sammy.

-De hecho los convierto en polvo... o les rompo el cuello... -respondió con sinceridad- pero cada uno se lo ha merecido, en cambio los Winchesters siempre tendrán un trato diferencial, digamos que han sabido ganarse mi respeto chicos...

-¿Es eso realmente? ¿O somos útiles?-preguntó pícaramente-.

-Ambos... -respondió con una amplia sonrisa, claramente seducido por la inteligencia de Sam.

Los dos se miráron como si estuvieran desnudando al otro en sus fantasías.

Luego de una pausa corta, en la que pinchó un cubito de Jamón Crudo y otro de queso, y se quedó admirandolos por unos instantes, Sam expresó:

-Y pensar que ibas a marcharte y dejarme solo con todo esto...

Crowley le respondió :

-Bueno... este lugar fué tu hallazgo así que voy a darte el crédito por la cena de esta noche... y desde ya quiero quiero que te sientas libre de estar con quien te plazca, tengamos una relación abierta, así no tendrás que preocuparte por lo que te está pasando con tu flacucho amiguito el rubio.

-¡Eres el mejor! -dijo y levantando el vaso agregó- brindo por nuestra relación libre.

Crowley correspondió al brindis y Sam agregó sexy:

-Siempre sabes lo que quiero... es como si no necesitara palabras contigo, me encanta... ¿estás a punto de querer escapar si continúo diciendo cosas cursis?

-De hecho "te lo estoy haciendo" ahora mísmo en mi mente.

-Intenta no venirte antes de que termine el juego -lo amenazó Sam en broma- o lo tomaré como alta traisión...

-Si supieras con quien estas hablando eso no te preocuparía... -dijo Crowley divertido-.

Esa noche fué completamente diferente debido a que los dos habían decidido poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Una elegante suit en New York les sirvió de refugio y Sam no le dejó encender la luz en ningún momento para poder centrarse únicamente en el tacto.


	9. Chapter 9

Esa mañana Sam se levantó antes que el sol. Se pegó un baño, fué a la cocina y al abrir la heladera, encontró una bandeja prolíjamente armada con fiambres, muzzarellas empanadas y cubitos de milanesa más una nota que decía "Buenos días Sammy" adentro de un corazoncito hecho a mano alsada. La letra era bonita, alargada y fina.

Sam se sonrió pensando que si Crowley quería guerra aún estaba lejos de imaginar cuan bajo podría caer.

Su café de la mañana había estado deliciosamente acompañado, y la lectura altamente interesante.

Aunque comenzaba a vislumbrar que no podría prescindir de los Wiccas ni aún queriendo hacerlo.

En un momento que quizo tomarse para suspender la lectura, abrió el procesador de texto y armó unas sencillas tarjetas:

"Samaél Turner- Me ofresco para cuidado de enfermos (Turno noche). Tel. --"

Fué a la impresora, hizo veinte copias a nueve por hoja y regreso con los papeles (dentro de la notbook cerrada) a la cocina para continuar trabajando ahí, ahora con unas tijeras que sacó del último cajón de la mesada.

Empezó a recortar los carteles y en eso sacó el celular para enviar un mensaje a Greyson:

"Adivina quien soy..."

Volvió a guardarlo y siguió cortando. Cuando terminó con eso volvió a su habitación a guardar los papeles en el cajón de su escritorio y dejó parte en su billetera por si acaso.

Volvió a mirar el celular, Grey aún no le había respondido... seguro estaría aún dormido, pensó, después de todo se habían marchado a la madrugada. Acto seguido le mandó otro mensaje, esta vez solo con un corazoncito rojo.

Tres horas más tarde Grey no había dado señales provocando en él una urgencia inexplicable que lo hizo llamarle.

Desde el primer intento la empresa le hizo saber que el teléfono al que estaba inentando comunicarse se encontraba apagado o fuera del área de cobertura, por lo que tuvo que desistir.

Por un momento pensó si Crowley habría podido tener un repentino cambio de idea, o si tórpemente habría errado algún número al momento de guardarlo.

Inspiró profunamente y exhaló con fuerza, como para alentarse a dejar los royos a un lado.

Crowley que podía sentir la inquietud de Sam en su propio cuerpo, mentalmente le dijo que dejara de preocuparse, y al poco, ver a Dean llegar alejó su mente de todo lo demás.

-Buenos días -saludó el rubio-

-Buenos días ¿Todo en órden? -saludó el menor-.

-Si si... -le contestó Dean y ofreció- ¿quieres otro café antes de que volvamos al barrio chino?-

Sam se sonrió, estaba pensando que aquella era una gran idea:

-Sí gracias.

-¿Cómo va eso? -volvió a preguntar el mayor señalando con la mirada el computador-.

-Genial, diría que ya estamos listos.

-¿Para hacer mágia? -preguntó Dean levantando una ceja.

Sam, cuyos ojos brillaban ilusionados asintió con la cabeza y solo dijo:

\- El conjuro de convocación a la diosa Quan Xing.

-¿Realmente crées que no va a...? -dudó el mayor.

-¿Mandarte al infierno? -bromeó Sam para descomprimir- es la diosa de la misericordia así que no Dean, por Dios.

-Ok, hagámoslo -y al cabo de un momento de silencio agregó- pero si llegara a tener otros planes para mí... no te culpes por favor... ¿lo prometes? -dijo Dean con los ojos algo vidriosos-

-Ven aquí tonto-Sam lo atrajo hacia sí y Dean se aferro a él con todas sus fuerzas. Ambos tenían láģrimas que ocultar asomadas al borde de sus ojos.

-Crowley te debe una ¿recuerdas? Y sabe que le conviene pagar, así que no te preocupes, confía en mí, vamos a hacer esto, el conjuro requiere algunos elementos específicos, asi que, como dijiste, vamos a tener que ir al barrio chino a buscarlos.

-¿Tienes la lista?

Sam la tenía a mano y se la entregó.

Dean la estudió rápidamente y agregó:

-Reclamo el jarrón para cuando esto acabe. Los dos bebieron, el café que tenían pendiente, se prepararon y subieron al auto con Dean al volante.

Primero fueron a una casa de antigüedades donde consiguieron una réplica de un bonito tazón de sopa de la dinastía Han, y una anfora de bronce. Tras dirigirse a una tienda de mascotas adquirieron una simpática cajita de acrílico con manijita plástica, un ambiente falso, pequeños agujeritos en las caras laterales para la respiración y un grillo en el interior de la mísma (para la cultura china los grillos traían consigo la buena fortuna).

Dejaron las cosas en el auto y caminaron unos metros hasta un restaurant donde compartieron un delicioso platillo llamado "Chop suei mixto" y otro denominado "Chow mien".

Como era un sabado había gran actividad.

Luego de caminar unas pocas cuadras Sam encontró un vivero bastante grande y decidió preguntar por el loto.Tuvieron que esperar un poco pero finalmente fueron atendidos:

-Buenas tardes ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?

-Estabamos buscando flores de loto, una en particular, el loto blanco -dijo Sam al hombre de mediana edad y aspecto amable.

-¿Loto blanco?... si, hemos sabido traer algunos ejemplares, lamentablemente se han vendido todos, se nos terminaron la semana pasada. ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo en color rosado? Por ese pasillo hasta el fondo está la puerta del patio en donde tenemos el estanque.

-Ah... lo siento... es que tenía que ser ese color específicamente ¿algun lugar en donde piense que podríamos tener suerte? -le pidió el muchacho.

-Me temo que no tengo idea. ¿Porqué no me deja su e-mail? Quizá podríamos llegar a conseguírselo en estos días.

-Sí, muchas gracias -le respondió Sam y comenzó a escribir su dirección de correo en un cuaderno con la birome que le había ofrecido el vendedor-

-¿Es para una boda? -se atrevió a adivinar el hombre de atención al público-

-Sí, es para una boda -mintió Sam y a sus espaldas Dean sonrió y le guiñó un ojo al hombre, que no tardó en entender que se trataba de ellos.

¿Y esa sonrisa? -pregunto Sam al notar la carita de felicidad de Dean- ¿si aún no hemos conseguimos lo que buscamos... -entonces al voltear hacia adelante sus ojos tropesaron con los de una bella joven asíatica de largos cabellos marrón oscuro, ojos color miel y tes muy clara creyendo encontrar en ello la respuesta. Entonces miró de reojo a Dean para decirle "ya veo" dándose así por enterado de que le estaba coqueteando a la chica.

Para su sorpresa Dean se fué tras él en lugar de quedarse, como esperaba, relegado charlando. Pero no sería la única sorpresa pues antes de llegar a la esquina unos dedos habían tocado en dos rápidos movimientos su hombro para llamar su atención mientras una voz femenina decía:

-"Disculpa..."

El jóven se dió la vuelta y Dean tras él.

La voz provenía precisamente de la mujer que habían cruzado en el vivero:

-No pude evitar escuchar que querías comprar un loto blanco...

-Así es, ¿sabes donde podríamos conseguir uno? Es muy importante.

-De hecho tengo seis... flores en el estanque de mi casa... me gustaría obsequiártelo -dijo haciendo una profunda reverencia como se estilaba en esa cultura-.

Los celos, subieron cual enredadera a través del corazón de Dean, al ser testigo de como "Luci Liu", le estaba coqueteando descaradamente a Sammy sin que pudiera hacer absolutamente nada al respecto.

-Por favor, permítame pagarle por él señorita... -le pidió agarrándola delicadamente por los hombros- esa flor es algo muy importante para nosotros.

Interiormente Dean celebró que lo hubiera incluído.

-Mi nombre es Éiri.

-Sam... mi hermano Dean -los presentó a ambos-

"Hermano" esa palabra tan dulce y a la vez amarga, que Sam pronunciaba con tanta inocencia, no podía imaginar lo mucho que Dean deseaba borrarla del diccionario...

-Mi casa está a dos calles de aquí -los invitó la chica marcando el rumbo.

Cuando entraron se llevaron una impresión muy distinta de la que esperaban. Todo en el living era viejo y desgastado. La luz amarillenta y el ambiente bastante frío para los 28 grados que hacía en la calle.

-¿Les ofrezco algo? -preguntó la chica cortésmente-

-No gracias -respondió Dean también amable- hemos estado comiendo hasta hace un momento.

-Un café estaría bien para mí -dijo Sammy por su parte, ya que la notaba triste y quería tratar de animarla-.

-Ahora que lo mencionas... -se sumó Dean-

-Enseguida los preparo -dijo haciendo una reverencia más pequeña esta vez. Y los chicos por iniciativa de Sam y adhesión de Dean unieron las puntas de sus dedos en forma de pico y dieron una pequeña inclinación hacia adelante como tantas veces habían visto en las películas de karate Kid. Provocando con sus sonrisas esta vez, la sonrisa de Éiri.

-¿Los dejo solos? -preguntó Dean a media vos cuando la chica había desaparecido-

-¡¿Qué?... -preguntó Sam en vos baja haciéndole notar que se estaba equivocando- ¡No!... -agregó resuelto- mejor yo los dejo solos... -invirtió la oferta.

-Sam... está contigo -le dijo Dean en voz baja pero con énfasis, un poco extrañado de que no se hubiera dado cuenta.

-No quiero nada... -le respondió el más alto en un murmullo.

Dean se encogió de hombros, mirándolo por un momento como si estuviera loco, mientras por dentro no podía estar más felíz con la noticia.

Mirando a Dean y luego a la mesa Sam le transmitió su pensamiento de que no podían permanecer en medio de la sala parados, por lo que haciendo el menor escándalo posible corrieron las sillas para sentarse, hechándo un rápido vistazo al rededor.

Había un viejo periódico en la silla contigua a la de Sam y su curiosidad lo llevó a ojear las páginas. Entonces de repente Dean lo vió entornar la vista con cara de desconcierto.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó un poco preocupado creyendo que había leído algo extraño en las noticias.

-Es el diario de hoy Dean, mira la fecha... -le dijo Sammy- ¿porqué luce como si hubiera sido editado hace cincuenta años atrás?

-Rayos... no lo sé, pero tienes razón, algo extraño ocurre aquí, todo el maldito lugar parece un museo de antigüedades. ¿Esas muñecas de porcelana...? ¡Dios, explícame cómo alguien puede considerarlas artículos de colección!-dijo apuntando con un gesto hacia la derecha y hacia atrás, en dirección a la vieja cómoda a sus espaldas.

-Los dos se quedaron mudos al instante pues Éiri había aparecido tras la puerta de la cocina con los cafés en una bandejita plateada de acero inoxidable.

-Aquí tienen, espero que les guste.

-Huele delicioso, muchas gracias por tantas molestias-

-No... yo... de verdad les deseo mucha felicidad en su matrimonio... -les sonrió-

-¡¿Qué?!... solo Dean va a casarse -aclaró divertido-

-Mamá me amenazó seriamente si no dejaba que mi hermano planeara mi boda... -inventó Dean mirando a Éiri como si aquello fuera cierto -a sido un gastadero desde que empezaste ese curso- le hechó en cara a Sammy.

-Me lo agradecerás después de tu gran noche.

-Así será si acaso quieres que te de el resto del dinero -le respondió Dean en tono de broma.

-Oh ya veo -sonrió Éiri y dijo a Sam- se nota que tienes un gran entusiasmo por tu trabajo... planear una pequeña fiesta ya es algo difícil.

-Tengo el don de hacer que la gente me escuche, sin eso, estoy seguro de que resultaría imposible.

-Sin duda -asintió ella-.

-¿Y tu familia? -preguntó Dean, intentando acabar con su repugnante coqueteo el cual a duras penas soportaba.

-Viviendo en Shanghai...

-¿Todos? -replicó el rubio-

-Todos...

-¿Significa que vives sola en Estados Unidos?

-Si, pero tengo amigas -respondió- vamos a fiestas, al cine, a casas de té y esas cosas... mi trabajo también me mantiene ocupada, soy bailarina en este club -sacó del bolsillo trasero del jean una tarjeta-cuando quieras puedes tener un baile privado... -se ofreció- me encantaría que fuera en tu despedida de soltero y si no te molesta hacer de caño por cuarentaicinco minutos a una hora empiezo mis rutinas de baile a las cinco, también consigo drogas gratis, me las dan a cambio de sexo, ¿alguna vez tuviste sexo estando drogado? puedo asegurarte que es mucho mejor de lo que imaginas.

Dean estaba confundido y Sam riéndo sin carcajear.

Ninguno de los dos había esperado semejante revelación.

-Sí bueno, aquí entre nosotros jamás lo he hecho, pero de verdad que suena interesante.

-¿Infancia difícil? -preguntó el más joven procurando volver a la normalidad.

-Vida difícil -respondió Éiri restándole drama.

-¿Estas bien Éiri? -preguntó Sam procupado-

-Descuida, estoy perfecta.

-Tus ojos... parece que estuvieras a punto de llorar...

De hecho ni bien haber acabado de ofrecerse a Dean de esa manera, un pensamiento la atravezó de lo mal que se sentiría su hijo si aún viviera y los ojos se le habían inyectado.

Las palabras de Sam consiguieron empujar un poco más las lágrimas y al parecer ya nada sería capaz de pararlas. El más alto abandonó su lugar para sentarse junto a ella, quien al sentir el enorme y cálido brazo asirla con delicadeza dejó caer su cara humeda en el pecho del jóven y cerró los ojos por un segundo, quedando al abrirlos en contacto con la mirada de Dean quien se veía igualmente preocupado.

Su llanto quería explotar de la peor manera y Éiri trataba con fuerza de contenerse.

-Son muchas cosas ¿verdad? más de lo que se le puede decir a un extraño -dijó Sammy quien interpretaba de este modo el espasmo reprimido en la respiración de Éiri y sus lágrimas más grandes en volumen a las primeras.

-Sí -respondió la joven en voz ahogada.

-Estarás bien, las cosas mejorarán pronto Éiri, eres una mujer fuerte -procuraba consolarla acariciando su cabello o apretando su cabeza delicadamente. Al cabo de un momento en silencio agregó -no permitas que ningún hombre te falte el respeto, tu vales mucho... si te gusta bailar y tener relaciones no eres extraterrestre, esas cosas le pasan a la gente normal y nadie tiene derecho a tratarte como a un objeto ni a decidir sobre tu cuerpo ni sobre tu vida.

Hubo un pequeño silencio que finalmente Éiri rompió diciendo

-¡Qué tonta! -se secó las lágrimas que aún quedaban- estaba tratando de convertirme en tu cuñada y mira... ¿te imaginas lo que hubiera sido esto con maquillaje?...

-¿Te sientes mejor?-preguntó Sammy con genuina preocupación.

-Si... solo dame un minuto -dijo y se retiró a mojarse la cara, pero inaginando lo que vendría después, Sam la siguió hasta la cocina y vió que efectivamente iba a aspirar cocaína por lo que enseguida le dijo sorprendiéndola:

-Nada de drogas Éiri, al menos con nosotros no las necesitas...

-¡Pero Sam...! -se quejó ella divertida cerrándo una vez más el estuchito de la droga.

-¿Que tal si te lo cambio por dos rondas de sake? - el sake era una bebida blanca muy fuerte hecha a base de arroz- conmigo como tu acompañante...

-¡¿Porqué no? Será un honor, beber sake con mi futuro cuñado! -dijo entusiasmada pasando por delante de él y Sam, encontrando al voltear los ojos de su hermano, le dijo alegremente:

-Felicidades, acabas de convertirte en "conductor designado".

-¡Luego no andes preguntando porqué el grillo tiene que dormir en tu cuarto! -le respondió medio en broma y medio en serio.

-¡Cariño, no seas inmaduro! -dijo Éiri y le apretó cariñosamente la barbilla con un movimiento suave depositando posteriormente un beso en sus labios. Cuando abrió la puertita donde guardaba las bebidas y cristalerías y puso la botella de sake sobre la mesa Dean le dijo a Sam:

-Te cambio una y el grillo duerme en otra parte.

-Hecho -le respondió su hermano y así los tres se sentaron a beber.

-Veo que pasaron por la tienda de mascotas -dijo Éiri dando el primer sorbo a su trago- ¿pero a quién se le ocurriría comprar un grillo como mascota en Estados Unidos?

-A mí -respondió Sam, me pareció simpático en su pequeño sofá junto al fuego.

-Y será más simpatico cuando haya caído el sol -le recordó su hermano mayor que aún disfrutaba burlarse de él.

-¿Ya habían probado el sake antes?

-Yo sí -dijo el mayor recordando una caliente noche en la que había vestido kimono y pantis.

-Primera vez respondió Sam un poco tímido, al mísmo tiempo que su hermano, provocando que este le mirara.

-Sam te juego una carrera -le dijo de pronto Éiri- ¡Fondo blanco!...

-Ok ¿a la cuenta de tres? Uno... dos... ¡tres!..

Como era de esperarse la chica comenzó un segundo antes, ganando el desafío.

Ella se rió y festejó haberlo vencido.

-Eso no se vale, hiciste trampa -le respondió con indignación fingida.

-Te daré otra oportunidad -dijo Éiri tomando en sus manos el sake y empezando a servir los vasitos- pero si gano tendré una ronda más y tendrás que seguirme ¿te parece bien?

Ni bien terminar de decirlo ya Sam estaba tomando la delantera.

-¡¡Lo siento señorita!! -dijo como si se tratara de una niña a la que estuviera tratando de educar- dos rondas de sake y ni una más.

Cuando fue a colocar la tapa en el pico de la botella pareció tener problemas para posicionarla (esto hizo reir a Éiri e hizo que Dean se sintiera muy molesto por la forma en que la chica lo había manipulado). Con un intento más consiguió taparla y como había visto el lugar en donde Éiri la guardaba (en el mueble de la sala, en la puerta justo debajo de las muñecas)

Se arrodilló en el suelo para guardarla. Luego cerró la puerta y se quedó arrodillado en el piso viéndola.

Dean no tardó absolutamente nada en abandonar su asiento y quedar a su lado:

-¿Estas bien? ¿te sientes mareado?

-Sí... a ambas -dijo, y con su respuesta Dean pudo notar que había estado ausente por un momento. De repente le sonrió, y de la nada apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y lo abrazó con un cariño inmenso.

Dean estaba un poco desconcertado pero se dejó llenar instantáneamente por ese sentimiento cálido.

-¿Te ayudo a levantarte? Le preguntó sin soltarlo

-Porfa -respondió el menor-

Los dos se incorporaron juntos y Sam se quedó abrazado un momento más antes de volverse hacia Éiri:

-¿Vamos al jardín entonces?

-Vamos -le sonrió ella ámpliamente.

-¿Te sientes un poco mareada Éiri? -preguntó Sam y su tono de vos ya era un poco más alto de lo normal y más animado.

-Sí un poco... ¿y tú Dean? -pregunto ella-

-Un poco -respondió él sin demasiado entusiasmo-.

Mientras caminaban hacia la parte trasera de la casa Sam volvió a hablarles:

-¿Saben que nuestras neuronas podrían estar muriendo ahora mísmo por el alcohol que hemos tomado?

-¿Lo sabías Dean? -preguntó Sammy enfáticamente y de una manera muy simpática como si se tratara de una curiosa y sorprendente verdad.

-Si creo que algo así había oído -su caracter recio se suavizaba en presencia de la versión "niño" de Samuel-.

-¿Cuantas exactamente? Quizo saber Éiri que también estaba en estado alterado:

-No lo sé... cincuenta... cien... -le respondió el chico-.

-¿Y cuantas tenemos en todo el cerebro?... -volvió a interrogar la chica-.

-Eh... no lo sé, talvés... cincuenta billones... -un silencio breve y agregó- son microscópicas.

-Hay para todo una vida de excesos... -dijo Éiri casi pensativa.

-Todos vamos a morir asi que... ¿porqué no vivir primero?... -reflexionó Sammy tras ella... -pero había cierta duda en él de hasta que punto cometer exceso tras exceso era vivir y hasta que punto era procurarse una muerte lenta a drede.

-¿Seguro no quieren coca?

-No, estamos bien -respondió divertido, casi como si le pareciera un chiste que le preguntara nuevamente.

-Se siente hermoso ¿sabes? Es grandioso, realmente quisiera que pudieras sentir esa felicidad aunque sea solo por esta vez... -le dijo Éiri y Dean no explotó porque un segundo antes oyó la sensata respuesta de Sammy:

-No dudo que debe sentirse increíble, pero... es como comer mermelada en un cuchillo de cortar, ¿cuanto tiempo crées que podrás hacerlo así sin lastimarte? ¿no sabías que mucha gente ha muerto en accidentes domésticos a causa de la cocaína o se han arrojado de lugares altos convencidos en ese estado de que eran capaces de volar? Las drogas terminan en un solo lugar.

-Pero nadie jamás se ha hecho adicto por una sola vez, enserio-le dijo Éiri de una forma muy natural.

-Oye, si no puedes aguantarte no lo hagas, lo entiendemos, de verdad -intervino Dean que ya no podía permanecer en silencio- pero Sam y yo estamos fuera, no te ofendas.

Éiri se mordió el labio y entonces respondió:

-Ok, pero que conste que no comparto mi dama blanca con cualquier persona.

Los tres se sonrieron, dando por terminado el tema, y en breve llegaron al jardín, en el que Sam pudo elegir, finalmente, una de las siete flores que estaban en el estanque en el que también habitaban peces de colores, dos de ellos dorados.

La flor elegida fue colocada junto con una porción de agua en el tazón de porcelana que habían adquirido y que Dean había ido a buscar al auto.

Entoces al vover a la sala repentinamente sintieron al menor quejarse:

-¡¿Qué Demonios?!...

Al voltear pronto se dieron cuenta de lo que Sam ya había notado: la planta en el interior del tazón estaba marchita.

Dean también notó que la chaqueta de su hermano, que había quedado sobre el respaldar de una silla, tenía un aspecto muy desgastado, después de hacérselo notar, los dos dirigieron miradas interrogativas a Éiri.

-Lo siento... no se suponía... hicieron una limpieza espiritual en mi casa hace más de tres meses y no había sucedido nada hasta ahora...

-¿Podemos hechar un vistazo a la casa? -pidió Sam- hemos tenido que lidiar con algo así en la nuestra hace muchos años, conocemos del tema -explicó-

-Adelante.

-¿Hay algo que quieras contarnos Éiri? ¿alguna historia que halla ocurrido en este lugar? -Dean quería evitar que Sam le pidiera registrar el historial de la propiedad en internet y se perdiera en el interior de la casa solo, pero Éiri dijo no tener conocimiento de ningún acontecimiento trágico ni oscuro ocurrido en tiempos pasados, omitiendo que su propio hijo había muerto un año antes en su habitación mientras dormía, y unos meses antes de eso, su segunda pareja, con la que había querido reconstruir su vida ocho años después de la muerte de su esposo, asesinado en ocación de robo.

Con expectativa de encontrar símbolos de ocultismo en algún lugar Sam fue comprobando con pericia cada rincón y en medio de aquella inspección exhaustiva la idea de que pudiera ser una entidad ligada a uno o varios objetos comenzó a hacerse fuerte en él.

-Está limpio -dijo el más pequeño al volver a la sala y Dean sintió alivio por partida doble al verlo llegar y con tan buenas nuevas.

-Igual que la casa...-respondió él.

-¿Estas seguro?

-A menos que un cavernícola del infierno haya dejado una maldición de desgaste prematuro que haya llegado hasta nuestro días, sí -aseguraró el rubio.

-O un Dios del tiempo -siguió meditando Sam.

-O llevaste a cabo un experimento con hoyos negros y fracasaste justo aquí ¿es eso? -señaló Dean.

Éiri estaba a punto de sonreir y pedirle que no sea ridiculo pero Sam atrajo su atención al preguntarle:

-Dijiste que ya habían hecho una limpieza... a veces los espíritus que no descansan en paz quedan ligados a algún objeto amado... ¿algo raro que hayas comprado tiempo atrás, un recuerdo de tu visabuela, algo que piense que pueda ser la causa?... cada cosa que pueda estar relacionada júntala en una cesta o algo así y tendremos que quemarla, así podremos romper el enlace que mantiene al espíritu anclado en este plano.

-Ok -respondió Éiri llendo de inmediato a tomar una cesta del pequeño lavadero.

Las muñecas que Dean detestaba fueron de las primeras en entrar al canasto plástico, un hermoso broche con piedras incrustadas, un listón azul, un juego de pequeñas tazas de té de porcelana y la cazería de objetos malditos continuó en los demás ambientes de la casa, bajo supervisión de los chicos.

Éiri entró en una habitación, Dean decidió observarla apoyado en el marco de la puerta y Sam se quedó en el vestíbulo cerca de una cajonera vertical de madera con siete estantes.

Pero en ese momento y en ese lugar no estaban solos. Había dos espíritus, un hombre (el esposo de Éiri) un niño (su hijo adolescente), y un metamorfo multiplano que era un Hada oscura llamada Anathema.

Éiri se encontraba revisando algunas cosas cuando Dean oyó la vos del menor a sus espaldas:

-Por favor... no me dejes en el pasado...

-¿De qué hablas Sammy? -preguntó muy preocupado-

-¡¿Qué?! Yo no he dicho nada... le aseguró.

Sam ya había mostrado ser capaz de recibir mensajes de seres incorpóreos por lo que no tardó en inferir, por el desconocimiento del chico, que algo más había logrado hablar a través de él. Entonces de la nada una de las gabetas del mueble a espaldas del menor se abrió sola y tan salvajemente que hizo que ambos se sobresaltaran.

Aunque estaba más cerca, el shock le impidió a Sam tomar la iniciativa y Dean revisando la cajonera dió vuelta un portaretrato donde Éiri posaba felíz con su esposo y con su hijo.

-¿Qué es esto? Ninguno de los dos está vivo ¿verdad? ¿fallecieron en esta mísma casa?

-Mi esposo Hiroki falleció hace Diez años, fué algo muy difícil de superar, de hecho... no sé si en verdad quiera hacerlo... -dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos y la voz un poco quebrada- un día decidí, por mi hijo, Milo, darme una segunda oportunidad, un hombre maravilloso apareció era como tú Sam, jóven, fuerte y deportista, insistió tanto para salir conmigo que finalmente decidí aceptarlo, se llevaban tan bien con Milo... sin embargo un año más tarde murió a causa de un paro cardíaco. A partir de ese día Milo y yó volvimos a quedar desvastados. Mi hijo tenía sueños cada vez más recurrentes con su padre y un día fuí a buscarlo para que se levantara a desayunar y él... estaba frío... había muerto durante la noche -dijo a duras penas quebrada por el dolor del recuerdo- simplemente su corazón se detuvo.

Sus lágrimas saladas rodaban sin sesar por sus mejillas. Su espalda se arqueó levemente hacia adelante y Dean fué directamente a rodearla con sus brazos, la sostuvo mientras ella sollosaba apoyada sobre su hombro.

Entonces Anathema, que estaba en estado hetérico y no podía ser vista, encontrándose detrás de Sam, lo tomó por la base del cuello estableciéndo inmediatamente un vínculo psíquico. A partir de ese momento comenzó a hablar a través de él, utilizando la voz del chico:

-Todo comenzó el día en que decisiste guardar su fotografía... el no quería que lo olvidaras, no quería que lo dejaras en el pasado, quería seguir siendo parte de sus vidas -tras hablar así se desplomó en el suelo sin conocimiento.

Entrando en pánico Dean corrió hacia el gritando su nombre tomó su mejilla, le dió pequeños golpecitos y no optuvo respuesta. Se las arregló para colocarle un brazo por detrás de la espalda y lo elevó aferrándolo junto a su pecho, en ese momento vió los ojos de Sam moverse a toda velocidad debajo de sus párpado, como si estuviera soñando.

Dean insistió para hacerlo reaccionar pero no consiguió sacarlo de ese estado, entonces el movimiento en sus párpados sesó, quedando completamente en calma.

Mientras Anathema se apoderaba de la mente de Sam y sus conciencias se interconectaban el tuvo un momento en el que permaneció complétamente ausente (mientras el hada se mantuvo hablando a través de él) y luego un montón de imágenes y sensaciones, que Anathema había registrado en otros momentos, acerca de Éiri y su esposo, habían acudido a su conciéncia (como parte natural del proceso de fusión psíquica) hasta que el hada oscura tomó el control absoluto, reduciéndo la actividad a solo las funciones básicas, como la respiración y los procesos de catalizacion en el organísmo, sumergiéndolo en una inconciencia profunda mientras quisiera retenerlo.

Aterrado de no poder despertarlo el mayor tomó el teléfono para llamar a una emergencia pero Éiri lo detuvo:

-Esta bien Dean, no temas... cuando un medium es utilizado por un espíritu para comunicarse es natural que después de eso quede agotado... se recuperará en unas pocas horas... probablemente no recuerde mucho... -luego apretando el portaretratos junto a su pecho- ...Hiroki... mi amor... perdóname por haberte herido... siempre serás el único en mi corazón... no quiero más motivos para vivir que honrar tu memoria -unas lágrimas rodaron. Por favor cuida a nuestro hijo hasta que pueda volver a verles...

Dean no quería interrupir a Éiri quien estaba verdaderamente conmovida, pero al notar que había dejado de emitir palabra tuvo que preguntarle:

Disculpa... ¿tendrías un cojín o una almohada? Será imposible para nosotros levantar a Sammy del suelo...

La chica lo miró, aún sostenía el cuerpo de Sam junto al suyo, se secó los ojos y entonces le dijo:

-Lo buscaré -en su voz cálida brillaban notas de compasión y ternura.

Se adentró en la habitación en penumbras, donde algo de luz se colaba a través de los intersticios de la persiana cerrada y dejó con movimientos cansados y dulce nostalgia el portaretratos sobre su mesita de noche.

-¿Estas bien? -la voz detrás de Eiri no la sobresaltó pues le era querida y familiar, sus ojos buscaron las pupilas del hada y sus manos cálidas se entrelazaron con los largos y finos dedos de Anathema un segundo antes de decirle desde lo más profundo de su corazón cansado:

-Gracias...

-A veces son duras las pruebas... pero siempre hay paz, al final del camino... -dijo el hada pensando que las muertes de los tres hombres más importantes de su vida habían sido lo que había sellado el destino de Éiri como guerrera y que aquella decisión la colmaría de infinita paz, al proteger vidas que de otro modo, perecerían en las garras de seres sin alma.

-Pobre Sam, él no lo entenderá... -dijo Éiri con pesar pero la mísma firme desición de hacer lo correcto-.

-Trabajaré con él -le aseguró el hada- cambiaré su memoria para que no tenga que sentir dolor.

Éiri la abrazó con gran cariño y apretada contra ella le dijo:

-No quería que tuviera que pasar lo mísmo que yo pasé...

-Lo sé -le dijo el hada y acarició su pelo, dándole a entender que lo hacía especialmente por ella.

Entonces, tras separarse, tomó la almohada de la cama y salió. Se la entregó a Dean que trató de acomodar a su hermano lo mejor posible en la mullida superficie y le dijo que hiría a preparar té para ellos.

Cuando llegó a la cocina (caminando con desgano) encontró a Éiri sentada arriba de la mesa, en una esquina junto a dos tazas térmicas. Dean se acomodó junto a las tazas y sorvió un poco de té, el sabor le resultó muy agradable. Sin decir nada la mujer le entregó un chocolate, Dean no lo había notado pero ella tenía una barra como esa, solo que yá estaba hasta la mitad.

Comieron y tomaron en absoluto silencio, ninguno de los dos se encontraba de ánimo para conversar.

Unos minutos más tarde Éiri le pregunto:

-La marca que tienes en el brazo... ¿crées que el fantasma que estuvo en tu casa pudo haberla dejado?

-Eso creo... -le respondió Dean, que ni remotamente podía contarle una historia tan compleja como la verdadera.

-Me temo que es mucho más que un simple dibujo, he visto la marca de Caín antes.

-¿La conoces? -preguntó Dean para ver que era lo que sabía.

-Los ángeles de Caín... son una secta, de las más peligrosas que existen al rededor del mundo, ellos adoran a un demonio, cuyo nombre mantienen en secreto ya que de otro modo, éste podría ser utilizado en su contra... el demonio que inspiró a Caín a cometer el fraticidio de Abel... -luego de una pausa agregó- me temo que el espíritu que enfrentaron en aquella oportunidad no era un fantasma sinó un demonio, jamás abandonó la casa, lo que hizo fue esconderse dentro de tí. Esta marca en particular así, hecha por quemadura, es la señal del sumo sacerdote, Dean.

-¿Sumo sacerdote? -repitió el joven muy preocupado viéndola interrogativamente.

-El sumo sacerdote, es como los ángeles de Caín llaman al Elegido de su deidad. Un chico de incomparable belleza y sentimientos puros, escogido por el propio demonio para ser su vehículo en el mundo de formas.

Ahora se encuentra en estado latente, en algún momento despertará y cuando lo haga, no dejará de susurrarte hasta que hallas encontrado un motivo para acabar con la vida de tu hermano, a partir de ese momento quedarás atrapado dentro de tu propio cuerpo. Talvés te deje ver cosas, o quizá te déje en la odcuridad.

A Dean le recorrió un frío desde la nuca hacia abajo y sintiéndose en el límite de sus fuerzas solo dejó escapar en un suspiro:

-Debe haber algo que pueda hacerse...

-De hecho existe un método... -Dean la miró- un antíguo rito realizado por las Hadas en los inicios de Avalon, básicamente lo que haría sería poner a la semilla de oscuridad en contacto con la tierra. De igual modo que con los rayos de una tormenta esta neutralizaría las cargas, pero al no poder separarlas tu alma correría la mísma suerte que la semilla...

Dean volvió a mirar a la nada, soltó el aire, sorbió otro poco de té, pensó en Sam y en el peligro al que podría exponerse para tratar de resolver ese asunto, y luego vió a Éiri nuevamente.

-¿Segura que podrás hacerlo?

-Pero Dean... ibas a casarte...

-Eiri yo... sabía que algo estaba mal conmigo... -dijo con vos triste y ojos cristalizados de lágrimas sin derramar- con mi hermano intentabamos encontrar la cura... lejos de sentir desprecio por él... Sammy es lo único bueno que tengo, ayúdame por favor, haré lo que me pidas, solo dime que necesitamos para poder lograr el hechizo.

-Tengo todo lo necesario, desde el primer momento me propuse encontrar al Sumo sacerdote y frustrar la ascención... ¿Quieres ir a despedirte de él mientras empiezo a prepararlo todo?

En ese momento una lágrima cayó al vacío, Dean no pudo responder con palabras pero sí asintió gestualmente.

Con un nudo en la garganta abandonó su sitio en la mesa, caminando despacio, casi arrastrándose en dirección al vestibulo. El peso de tantos años parecía un simple mal día al lado del dolor de semejante carga.

De todas las cosas del mundo despedirse de él sería sin duda lo más difícil.

Arrodillado a su lado se quedó viendo su pacífico rostro, y casi por instinto volvió a rozar por última vez su cien, hasta detrás de la oreja, como tantas veces había hecho para tranquilizarlo en noches difíciles.

En otras circunstancias se habría movido, por un reflejo inconsciente, pero en ese instante se encontraba como sumido en un coma profundo.

Los ojos de Dean lloraron incluso antes de que las palabras que tenía para el menor llegaran a materializarse del todo en su mente.

"Adios enano... pórtate bien y cuida de nuestro Cass, sé que los dos van a encontrar un buen camino a partir de ahora... perdóname por lo que estoy a punto de hacer ¿sí?... sabes que no puedo perderte -dijo y se inclinó sobre el labio inferior de Sammy que aprisionó entre los suyos con devoción, teniéndo de esta forma su primer beso. Ese que jamás se había atrevido a dar, ese que había estado quemándole desde los 19 años.

-Te amo -dijo y las lágrimas fueron mojando la ropa del más pequeño-siempre será así, hasta el último segundo de mi existencia.

Dean aprovechó y atesoró cada segundo con él hasta que Eiri vino a buscarlo. Entonces con un último beso se fué, encaminándose resignado pero tranquilo, con la conciencia de hacer lo correcto y la paz que le embargaba el poner a Samuél fuera de peligro, hacia el final de la historia.

Sabía que no sería fácil.

La mujer lo condujo en silencio hasta una parte de la casa que no habían vísto, era como un ático subterráneo, bastante similar a un calabozo medieval. Con una cama de una plaza (sin respaldar) contra la rústica pared, unas pocas velas iluminando, un dispositivo de sujeción dispuesto en el techo y un símbolo graficado en un cuadrado de tierra (la baldosa a un costado dejaba entrever que anteriormente había estado oculto).

Éiri le dijo que se recostara en la cama. Dean se sentó y comenzó a quitarse los zapatos. Los dejó a un costado y se reclinó mirando al techo, hecho un manojo de nervios. Soltó el aire y su ejecutora apareció en su campo visual diciendo que tendría que quitarle los pantalones. Dean la ayudo y los movimientos involuntarios en todo su cuerpo se notaron más nítidos en ausencia de la ropa.

La mujer le extendió un trozo de madera diciéndo:

-Talvés quieras sujetar esto entre los dientes cuando empieze a cortar. A Dean se le secó la boca y sintió un aire frío en su cara. Su corazón estaba a punto de salírsele y respiraba de forma errática y desesperada... se llevó el trozo de madera a la boca, después de todo no había forma de volver atrás.

Mientras su mente aterrorizada esperaba una amputación de rodilla, Éiri comenzó a realizar pequeños y dolorosos cortes en su pierna diagramando lo que parecían ser símbolos rúnicos y caracteres élficos. Lo mísmo continuó en los brazos y en el área abdominal. Una vez realizado esto, lo hizo levantarse (lo que Dean ejecutó tórpemente) desapareciéndo nuevamente de su campo visual comenzó a hablar en una lengua antígua, con un tono bastante regular y ritual, posteriormente el dolor de un látigo de tres puntas penetrándo en su carne cual proyectil, lo dejó postrado en el suelo. Eiri volvió a hablar en lenguas y ató fuerte alrededor de sus muñecas unos trozos de cuerda, lo ayudó a llegar caminando a posicionarse delante del símbolo emplazado en la tierra... Entonces quien sabe como, pues Dean no quizo mirar, la chica se las arregló para suspenderlo a unos centímetros del suelo por encima del símbolo pentagramal, quedando como crucificado, A ese punto se encontraba únicamente en ropa interior.

Una nueva y corta recitación y la mujer efectuó, a sangre fría, dos cortes profundos en sus muñecas, medio centímetro por debajo de sus ataduras. La sangre comenzó a derramarse bañando sus brazos piernas y pies y salpicando la tierra.

De repente Dean sintió que algo entraba dentro de él haciéndolo hablar en un idioma desconocido. Era Anathema que lo había controlado haciéndole repetir en idioma élfico antíguo "Soy uno con la puerta que lleva a las profundidades".

En ese momento, tras la recitación, la sangre en el suelo fué absorvida de forma sobrenatural y una planta de hojas de borde aserrado, y filamentos largos como de enredadera (con espinas) creció invadiéndo complétamente los pies del joven hasta hacerlo desaparecer entre su espeso follaje.

Las espinas que se clavaron en sus piernas comenzaron a ramificar por debajo de su piel llegando hasta cerca de las rodillas.

Pronto Dean comenzó a sentirse como anesteciado y su percepción comenzó a alterarse. Las imágenes se desenfocaban por momentos y las voces comenzaban a oírse como ecos.

Vió que Éiri frente a él sostenía una daga que brillaba con una extraña luz azul.

Su misión era atravezarlo con ella en el centro de la frente enterrándosela en el cerebro, maniobra que finalmente no lograría concretar al ser derribada por Sam con un culatazo de su arma en la nuca.

Es que en el momento en que el hada se había apoderado de la mente de Dean, Sam había despertado, teniéndo conocimiento exácto de los planes que ambas mujeres fraguaban y el poco tiempo de que disponía para evitar el apuñalamiento craneal de su hermano.

Desesperado cortó las ataduras con el propio cuchillo de Éiri, pero cuando intentó librarlo de la planta, la daga se desmaterializo en sus manos frustrando su intento.

Con rabia le descargó todo el cartucho del arma pero no consiguió amedrentarla.

Volvió a Dean y sus ojos se humedecieron al tomar contacto con su cuerpo frío... ¿habría perdido quizás ya demasiada sangre?

Inmediatamente selló con jirones de su ropa los cortes de sus muñecas.

Sus labios pronunciaron el nombrede Dean casi en un ruego de que no se marchara.

El mayor, ya muy débil, lo buscó con la mirada, sintiéndose reconfortado al oír su voz. Ver su rostro empapado en lágrimas le hizo extender su mano para tomar delicadamente esa mejilla, y con un suave movimiento en sus dedos apartó las lágrimas de su rostro:

-Todo estara bien Sammy... -dijo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban tratando de calmar su angustia. Pero el menor no podía tranquilizarse, sus ojos se empapaban con el insoportable dolor de la despedida.

-Dios ... te amo tanto... -soltó Dean en sus últimos segundos de lucidez... y pronto la realidad perdió sus contornos...

Sam desesperado solo atinó a pincharse en la pierna con una espina, la cual ramificó rápidamente dentro de él.

Al final de un breve lapso plagado de las más extrañas y perturbadoras sensaciones, finalmente pudo reconocer a Dean, unos pasos más adelante, vuelto de espaldas, viendo como hipnotizado el lento girar de un agujero negro que tiraba de sus ropas.

-No eres tú quien debe desaparecer... sinó él -dijo entonces el menor refiriéndose al siniestro personaje sin rostro que yacía inmóvil, encerrado en el interior de un cristal, no muy lejos de su hermano. Dean se mostró algo sorprendido de verlo y finalmente le respondió- Es la única forma...

Entonces Dean vió a Sam ponerse en posición y empujar el cristal hacia adentro del hoyo.

-¡Maldición, ¿qué haces?! ¡No te acerques ahí es peligroso! -reaccionó-

-¡Tengo que intentarlo! -le respondió sin detenerse.

Cuando el cristal llegaba al borde del hoyo, Dean lo vió agrietarse y un humo negro brotar desde los intersticios.

-¡Cuidado, va a explotar!

Consiguió tomarlo del brazo y empezar a correr en la dirección contraria. De súbito Sam sintió un terrible golpe en la cabeza, un poco más arriba de la cervical.

Atrajo a Dean hacia sí y lo abrazó, para mantenerlo a resguardo de los pedazos que se esparsirían en cualquier segundo. Una luz muy blanca estalló invadiéndolo todo. Cuando los ojos del menor se recuperaron estaba en el sótano oscuro junto al cuerpo de Dean en el suelo y la planta achicharrada, por lo que temblando tomó el celular y marcó el 911.

-Por ahora eso es todo... -cuando tu hermano despierte y esté en condiciones tendrémos que hablar con él para hacerle unas preguntas.

-Gracias oficial, le notificaré apenas los médicos lo autoricen-se despidió el menor con un apretón de manos. Luego tomó la mano de Dean entrelazando sus dedos con los de él y se dejó caer sobre el respaldar del asiento cerrándo los ojos para descansar la vista un segundo-.

Volvió a abrirlos, no quería dormirse realmente, por si el estado de Dean cambiaba, aún no recibían el análisis toxicológico aunque tenía la esperanza de que lo superara exitosamente. Al fin y al cabo los dos habían sido expuéstos a la mísma sustancia, trataba de convencerse aunque no podía borrar de su alma el temor de que Dean había recibido una dosis más alta.

-Estará bien -dijo Crowley apareciéndo en la silla contígua a la suya. Sam se sintió reconfortado por su presencia, mientras su mente le susurraba, que era ilógica y peligrosa aquella reacción, siendo este ser una entidad maligna e inteligente. Tampoco podía dejar de notar lo atractivo que era, y para colmo había tenido el detalle de traerle su capuchino favorito y un sandwich de pollo, además de tener su propia bebida para no dejarlo cenando solo.

-¿Estas bien?

-Eh tenido días mejores -le respondió Sammy con voz cansada- pero al menos logramos salir de ahí con vida, por cierto, gracias por eso.

-No es nada -le respondió galante-.

-¿Te dió trabajo la planta?

-En realidad no, la marca se activó para evitar ser destruída, y la aniquiló. Sí fui el que reparado el sello antes de que lograra despertar completamente.

Tras asimilarlo un poco Sam le respondió:

-¡Bien hecho perra...!

-¡¿Yo? Tú fuiste mi perra como en cada ocación, alce! -lo corrigió el de los ojos rojos.

-¡Como dígas Boris! -dijo en alución al villano tonto de "Rocky and Bullwinkle"- ¿vigilarías a Natasha por mí un momento? se me acalambran las piernas y ya no las aguanto.

Cabe aclarar que Natasha, también de "Rocky and Bullwinkle" era la mujer de Boris, apenas un poco más inteligente que su marido.

-Claro...-respondió solícito, y antes de que se marchara agregó- y Sammy... tú, eres mi Natasha...

El castaño no dijo nada pero el rojo vivo que se instaló en sus mejillas tras haberlo oído hizo que cerrera la puerta aún más rápido.

El hospital tenía un pequeño parque al que se podía acceder a través de unas rampas. Sam caminó por ellas, descendió al espacio verde y recorrió sus caminos mientras contemplaba las pocas estrellas que podían apreciarse en aquella zona urbana.

Luego volvió a subir y cuando estaba llegando a la habitación, se encontró nada más y nada menos que con Greyson Summers en el pasillo, Travis y Tyler venían conversando un poco más atras.

-¡¿Grey?!

-¡Sama! -lo saludó con entusiasmo-.

-¡Te estuve escribiéndo todo el día, qué increible que nos hallamos encontrado justo aquí!

-¿Deveras? Estuve pensando en tí todo el día... ¿Robin esta bien? ¿le pasó algo? Ibamos a pasar por su casa mañana para saludarlos y contarles que nos asaltaron anoche.

-La tía está perfecta, no te preocupes, ¿cómo que los asaltaron? ¿los lastimaron?

-Tengo una herida en la cabeza pero no és de gravedad, no te preocupes. El tipo me encañonó con un arma y Tyler tuvo que entregarle todo lo que teníamos. Después de eso me golpeó, para que Ty estuviera ocupado conmigo... bueno... eso creo...

-Dios... ¿y cómo estás anímicamente?...

-Bien, por suerte no hirieron a Tyler y a mí solo me golpearon un poco... ya paso... pero en realidad vinimos acompañando a Travis, su abuela se descompensó en la tarde cuando estabamos en su casa, gracias a Dios el susto ha pasado.

-¡Qué bueno! Espero que se recupere pronto -miró tanto a Greyson como a Travís y su mirada se detuvo en el rubio.

-Entonces... si tía Robin esta bien... ¿qué estas haciéndo en este lugar Sama?

-Repartiendo volantes -sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta el papel.

-¿Cuidado de enfermos? ¿en tus propias vacaciones? -pregunto Tyler como diciéndo "¿es una broma?".

-Lo sé Ty, mi propia tía quiere matarme... -rió restándole importancia- soy adicto al trabajo, en mis vacaciones no dejo de trabajar solo... trabajo menos.

-Me quedo con el número -agregó Greyson guardándose el papel.

-Ibamos para la cafetería de en frente ¿te nos unes? -lo invitó Ty-.

Sam estaba tratando de pensar una buena excusa cuando cierto demonio apareció al réscate:

-Disculpa, no estaba en los planes pero a ocurrido un inconveniente y parece que nadie puede quedarse a cuidar al abuelo, ¿será que aún estas disponible jovencito?

-Sí señor, enseguida estoy con usted.

-Muchas gracias.

-Bueno... Debo ir a trabajar, pero muchísimas gracias por la invitación... talvés otro día... -le sonrió y saludó con un apretón de manos-.

-¿Quieres que te traigamos algo de comer más tarde? -dijo Greyson preocupado-.

-No te preocupes, lo tengo cubierto, solo cuidate y vallan directo a casa.

-Nos vemos Sama -lo abrazó Grey-.

-¿Te parece bien a las cinco en la cafetería de enfrente? -le propuso Sam que tenía que evitar que fueran a buscarlo a la casa de Robin y a la vez se sentía atraído por el chico.

-Sí, claro -le respondió felíz y algo tímido.

-Genial... -Sam tenía la mísma timidez.

-Te veo mañana Sama -saludó Grey una vez más cuando ya se estaban poniéndo en camino.

-Cuidate Grey, descansa... Adios chicos.

Tailer y Travis saludaron solo con un gesto y cuando se habían alejado lo suficiente Travis les dijo a los otros dos:

-¿Adicto al trabajo? No lo creo...

-¡¿Que dices Travis?! -le respondió Grey un poco molesto.

-¿Cuidado de enfermos? ¿Igual que tú? Es obvio que te ha investigado para descubrir las cosas que te interesan ... no bajes la guardia Grey, Sama esta ansioso por llevarte a la cama...

-Te lo agradezco Trav pero Sama y yo no somos amigos en Facebook, asi que no tiene acceso a mi información personal y sinceramente dudo que ande en planes de depredador.

-Con ese perfil tranquilamente puede ser un Hacker -soltó el castaño-.

-Tampoco conoce mi apellido -respondió divertido Grey- así que a menos que sea de un espía que halla copiado una huella dactilar de mi vaso de cerveza, y lo dudo, es solo coincidencia.

-¿Vas a convertirte en su perra? -preguntó Ty por lo bajo, con un poco bastante de celos.

-Me extraña que me preguntes eso... no pienso hacer nada que no esté de ánimo, no estoy desesperado y tampoco dejaré de tener tiempo para tí, si es lo que te preocupa.

En un momento Grey había querido ponerse serio con Ty, pero por aquel entonces su amigo le había aclarado que odiaba los compromisos, aún así se ponía pesado con cada nuevo interés de Grey.

Por su parte al llegar a la habitación, Sam le dió un fuerte y cálido abrazo a Romeo que lo esperaba impaciente detras de la puerta, llenándose los dos de besos, tal como si hubieran pasado tiempo sin verse. Quizá Sammy fuera solo un ratón en las garras de un peligroso gato, pero el peligro no podía superar a la fascinación al tenerlo delante... para bien o para mal.


End file.
